


Джакку - самый дружелюбный город на западном побережье

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta!Rey, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Adultery, Imprinting, MalevolentReverie inspired, Mentioned Ben Solo/Bazine Netal - Freeform, Mentioned Poe Dameron/Rey, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Kaydel Ko Connix, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Prejudice, Sharing a Bed, Situational Humiliation, Small Towns, Бен не флиртует с бетами, Сноук все хитрит-выгадывает, говорить словами через рот - не наш метод, недопонимание и куча связанных с ним проблем, получающий люлей Бен - канон!, социал очка, у всех без исключений, у полулюдей с самоконтролем беда
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Новое место, новая работа, чего еще не хватает для счастья? Только альфача, которого ты умудрилась серьезно обидеть в первую же встречу.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Рей никогда не подслушивала чужие разговоры. Она считала это неприличным и нечестным, и, даже если слышала что-то случайно, обычно пыталась отвлечься. Отвлечься — но не в этот раз.

Собственно, это даже был не разговор — один достаточно громкий возглас, который заставил Рей бросить взгляд на беседовавших.

Сначала последовал взрыв смеха — и тогда Рей посмотрела на них первый раз. Компания мужчин, как на подбор высоких, крепких. Они болтали, собравшись кругом возле кассы, у кого-то на полу стояли корзины с покупками. Даже если бы на них не было регистрационных браслетов, Рей бы догадалась, что это альфы. То, как они держали себя, как двигались: нет-нет, но проскальзывало что-то животное в их повадках.

— И ты стал с ней встречаться? — спросил один из мужчин, фыркая и посмеиваясь.

— Да упаси меня бог, она же _бета_ , — ответил второй.

И за этим последовал новый взрыв смеха.

Это-то Рей и зацепило.

То, как звучал этот разговор. Так говорят обычно о ком-то тупом, кто даже не способен понять что над ним смеются.

Но они говорили о бетах. Эти полулюди говорили о бетах. Рей не была расисткой, она не одобряла шутки об альфах и омегах типа «Заходит раз омега в бар…» или «Ехал геолог по тайге и встретил альфу…». Она подписала петицию против раздельных общежитий для бет и омег с альфами. У нее было несколько знакомых — альф и омег, и они были очень приличными людьми. Но все эти шутки — это был удел бет. Они посмеивались над полулюдьми, их стоило одергивать. А сейчас, услышав, как смеются над бетами, Рей неожиданно сильно разозлилась. Потому что беты… не заслуживали этого? Да, они были ничем не хуже, Рей была ничем не хуже, и слышать, как бета сравнивается с кем-то — не в лучшую сторону — было унизительно.

Но Рей была выше этого. Она просто пройдет мимо. Джакку — город с самой высокой популяцией полулюдей на западном побережье — в процентном соотношении конечно, на самом деле Джакку не очень большой. Просто их тут, блин, отчего-то очень много.

Проходя к кассе, Рей не удержалась и толкнула локтем одного из альф. Во-первых, ему это как слону дробина, во-вторых, они встали, перегородив проход.

— Эй, — добродушно сказал альфа, потирая ушибленное место. — Куда-то торопишься?

— Очевидно, да, — бросила в ответ Рей.

Она не будет обращаться на них внимания.

— Может задержишься, поговоришь с нами? — заметил другой. — Мы не кусаемся.

Это замечание вызвало новую волну веселья.

Рей поставила свою корзину на ленту и стала выкладывать продукты.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал первый. У него были темные волосы, почти до плеч, а правую щеку и часть лба и шеи пересекал тонкий шрам. Он окинул Рей взглядом с ног до головы. — Неужели так боишься за свою честь?

Один из альфачей весьма натурально изобразил волчий вой. Другой заметил:

— До свадьбы бережет.

Снова раздались смешки.

— Нет, просто не связываюсь с альфа-мудаками, — отчеканила Рей.

Она заметила, что продавец не поднимает взгляда от монитора, пробивая ее покупки, будто намеренно игнорирует происходящее.

— Ух ты, уела, — фыркнул кто-то.

По-настоящему фыркнул, звук был больше похож на те, что издают большие собаки, чем на человеческий смех.

— Считаешь нас неподходящей компанией? — Не отставал от нее зашрамованный.

— Нет. — Рей резко развернулась и уставилась на альфу злым взглядом. — Я просто считаю, что некоторые зря получили право на образование. Потому что для этого им явно не хватает мозгов. По-моему, некоторых стоит держать в загонах!

Выпалив это, Рей приложила карту к терминалу, а когда он пискнул, торопливо подхватила пакет с покупками и вылетела из магазина. За ее спиной осталась густая гнетущая тишина и сверлящие ее взглядами альфы.

На самом деле Рей не считала, что людей нужно держать в загонах. Она немного жалела о своих словах, но тот альфа определенно зарвался. Они все зарвались.

***

Никому не нравится начинать первый рабочий день с «косяков». Или с глупых вопросов. С другой стороны, второе могло бы помочь избежать первого, но не в случае Рей.

— Роуз, вытяжка в мастерской не работает, — сообщила Рей, наклоняясь над телефоном.

Сама она в этот момент смотрела на экран компьютера, пытаясь одновременно с этим сообразить, какие заявки нужно обработать в первую очередь. Она ужасно волновалась и специально пришла пораньше в свой первый рабочий день. И возникла глупейшая проблема: она не могла включить проклятую вытяжку.

— Мы задохнемся, Роуз. Я задохнусь и меня уволят.

— Несомненно. — В динамике раздался вздох. — Питание есть?

— Да.

— Батарейки в пульте не сдохли?

— Я вставила новые, — ответила Рей.

— Ты пробовала вручную?

— Нет, мне никто не показывал, как это делается. Сказали «Эй, у нас тут все дистанционно и есть ПУЛЬТ!».

Роуз снова вздохнула.

— Звони в технический отдел, они раньше всех приходят. Прямо как ты. Пускай разбираются.

И Рей позвонила в технический отдел и сказала, что вытяжка не работает.

Когда дверь открылась, Рей не повернулась, изучая документы на экране компьютера.

— Здравствуйте! — крикнула она. — Пульт на столе. Вытяжка… э-э, там же, где и обычно.

Технарь прошел к столу, пощелкал там чем-то, и положил обратно. Рей услышала приближающиеся шаги и торопливо встала со стула, оборачиваясь на ходу.

Меньше всего Рей ожидала увидеть _его_. Того альфача из магазина, со шрамом. Ей казалось, что такие, как он, работают где-то, где нужна сила и выносливость…

— Что… — Рей запнулась.

Она хотела спросить «Что ты тут делаешь?» Но это было очевидно. И она спросила:

— Что с вытяжкой?

— А ты уверена, что я способен решить эту проблему? — поинтересовался альфа.

У него на груди был бейдж «Бен Соло, технический отдел».

Рей непроизвольно отступила. Альфа давил на нее. Воздух в комнате будто сгустился, она остро ощутила запах, который Бен Соло источал — что-то похожее на мускус, но более резкое, неприятное. Он высился над ней, громада, пахнущая угрозой, и не сводил с нее пристального взгляда рептилии. У Рей по коже забегали мурашки.

«Он ведь мне ничего не сделает, — подумала она. — Мы в офисе, и я сотрудник, и у нас есть охранник, он тоже альфа…

_(возможно даже его брат по стае)_

…и его упекут в тюрьму, если он меня хоть пальцем коснется…»

Но все логические доводы вылетели у Рей из головы, когда альфа сделал следующий шаг. Их место занял страх. А Рей почувствовала, как у нее дрожат губы.

Он альфа. Он может ей руку оторвать в припадке гнева. А она, похоже, сильно его разозлила.

— Ведь мы же недолюди, — с каждым словом он делал шаг вперёд, а Рей отступала, — нас нужно держать в загонах. Мы слишком тупые, чтобы получать образование.

Рей упёрлась спиной в стену и тихо пискнула от неожиданности и страха. Бен Соло склонился над ней — будто собирался вцепиться ей в зубами в шею, и тихо сказал:

— Вытяжка в порядке. Просто батарейки были вставлены не теми сторонами.

И он выпрямился, будто перетек в другую позу, глядя на Рей сверху вниз.

— Хорошего дня, мэм.

Когда он вышел из комнаты, Рей сползла на пол, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Она будто побывала в одной клетке с медведем, но, по счастливой случайности, он не стал ее есть.


	2. Chapter 2

...Рей пришла в себя и долго не могла понять, что перед ее глазами и почему так болит тело. Было холодно и сыро, и обзор спереди закрывала уже порядком сдувшаяся подушка безопасности. Наконец до нее дошло: она в машине, а машина перевёрнута. Она попала в аварию.

Гортанно застонав, Рей попыталась расстегнуть ремень. Он долго не желал выходить из паза, а когда это, наконец, случилось, и Рей рухнула вниз кулем, все тело, от головы и по позвоночнику, прострелило болью. Отдышавшись, она кое-как перевернулась на живот, с трудом сгибая и распрямляя конечности. И поползла.

«Нужно выбраться из машины» — тупо пульсировало в ее объятой болью голове. Даже лежа на земле Рей чувствовала, что та будто ходуном ходит под ней. Боковое стекло было разбито, и Рей выползла под дождь, чувствуя жалящие уколы осколков стекла руками. Дождь, наоборот, слегка притуплял боль, и Рей застыла, распластавшись, надеясь, что боль уйдет. Сознание вновь стало покидать ее. Последний всплеск мыслей перед тем, как окончательно уйти в небытие — свет. Рей видела яркий жёлтый свет.

***

В больнице Рей пришла себя быстро. Ей повезло: никаких переломов, только ушибы и лёгкое сотрясение. И царапины от стекла на руках и щеке. Могло быть гораздо хуже.

Роуз рассказала ей, что козел, оставивший свой грузовик почти посередине дороги среди ночи, не включив аварийку, просто уснул на заднем сиденье и даже не проснулся, когда машина Рей прогрохотала мимо. То ли пьян был, то ли еще что… Рей не слишком волновало, почему.

Главное было в том, что убытки должна была покрывать не она.

А второстепенное, но беспокоившее ее гораздо сильнее, было то, что спас ее Бен Соло. Он увидел аварию, вызвал копов и привез Рей в больницу.

И все это несмотря на то, что на Рей у него, мягко говоря, имелся зуб.

Конечно, любой бы на его месте вызвал полицию и скорую. Любой нормальный человек. И Рей знала, что повышенная социальная ответственность среди полулюдей обусловлена во-первых тем, что многие живут общинами, где взаимопомощь является основой всего, а во-вторых — их генетической склонностью или инстинктами (Рей не знала точно, лишь читала что-то об этом в каком-то журнале).

Но это никак не мешало ей чувствовать себя обязанной Бену Соло. Он мог просто вызвать скорую. Но он лично довез ее до больницы, мокрую и окровавленную.

Это, как минимум, требовало благодарности.

И Рей решила отблагодарить Бена Соло лично. Но когда она вернулась на работу, выяснилось, что он взял положенный ему, как получеловеку, двухнедельный отпуск. Должно быть у него начинался гон — не самое лучшее время, чтобы лезть к нему со своими извинениями. Но Рей буквально изводило чувство, что она ему задолжала, и она решила рискнуть. Она узнала, где живет Соло: как Рей и подозревала, он жил в общине естественников, находившейся чуть южнее Джакку. Роуз и Финн объяснили ей, как туда доехать, снабдили картой, GPS-координатами и как смогли объяснили, чего не стоит делать на территории общины. Рей внимательно их выслушала, запомнила все, а еще немного почитала в интернете про такие общины, и в выходной поехала туда. Она решила, что если Бен Соло будет не в том состоянии, чтобы общаться с ней — например не будет отвечать на звонок в дверь или будет занят тем, что будет крыть свою пару прямо посреди двора — она не будет навязываться и тут же уедет. Открытку пошлет.

Возможно, стоило послать открытку. Или позвонить. Но Рей казалось, что такая вещь, как практически, спасение жизни, заслуживает чего-то большего чем открытка, особенно, если человек, которого ты спасаешь, тебе неприятен. Она ведь лежала почти на середине дороги, а дождь ухудшал видимость. Но Бен Соло увидел ее.

Так что теперь Рей ехала в общину естественников и чувствовала, что сердце у нее стучит немного чаще, чем обычно.

Естественники — полулюди, не признававшие супрессантов. По, знакомый Рей и альфа, называл их долбанутыми. Говорил, что они дискредитируют всех своим стремлении быть как животные в век, когда вся биохимия человеческого тела может быть скорректирована с помощью лекарств. Закон обязывал всех естественников носить специальные браслеты. Кто-то называл это фашизмом. Кто-то мерой предосторожности. Естественники не стыдились браслетов (этим скорее занимались те, кто в силу обстоятельств не мог принимать гормональные препараты) — они носили их с гордостью как почетные знаки.

В обществе декларировалось равноправие для всех. И если получеловек не желал принимать супрессанты по причине своих воззрений или по медицинским показаниям, у него было на это право. Но у других людей тоже было право знать, что рядом с ними — получеловек, который может стать опасным, если вдруг ему в голову ударят гормоны.

Рей не раз видела девиц и парней, чьи руки были увешаны такими браслетами едва ли не по локоть. Среди молодежи считалось шиком раздобыть себе парочку таких, вызывающе блестящих, особенно если ты был обыкновенной бетой и тебе не светил в будущем обязательный прием супрессантов, если ты хочешь жить и взаимодействовать с обществом как нормальный человек.

Община находилась в долине между двумя поросшими лесом холмами. Туда вела одна единственная дорога, а на въезде были хлипкие ворота с объявлением, что, де, далее начинается территория общины полулюдей.

Рей вылезла из машины, чтобы открыть ворота, и, когда оттаскивала створку в сторону, заметила, что краска в слове «полулюди» поблекла и была затерта. Будто в этом месте табличку часто отмывали.

Проехав ворота, Рей увидела первый дом. Отчего-то ей казалось, что жители общины живут скученно, но все было как раз наоборот: дома разделяли огромные расстояния, а еще живые изгороди. А еще там было просто множество цветущих душистых растений: клумбы у каждого дома, декоративные кусты изгородей. До Рей постоянно доносился аромат цветов.

Это было очень мило.

Рей уже выяснила, к кому обращаться в общине, и поехала сразу к указанному дому. По дороге ей встретилось несколько местных: все они смотрели машине вслед, и Рей это слегка нервировало. Но умом она прекрасно понимала, что вряд ли сюда часто приезжают гости, а значит интерес был вполне понятен.

Глава общины — его звали Сноук — Рей не слишком понравился: он был старый и крайне неприятный на вид: его лицо было перекошено шрамом, словно он когда-то с медведем повстречался — но при этом невероятно обходительный в общении. Он сообщил, куда Рей нужно ехать и вышел проводить ее к дороге — и Рей пришлось идти, примеряясь к его неторопливому шагу.

— Я очень рад, что у Кайло появляются товарищи не только в общине, — заметил он. — Это важно — поддерживать связи.

— Кайло? — непонимающе спросила Рей.

— Да. Кайло, мы так зовем его здесь. Бена Соло, — пояснил Сноук.

— А! — Рей кивнула.

Она слышала о таком, что иногда полулюди отвергали имена, данные им обществом, и брали себе новые, только для круга своих. Она слышала, что альфы и омеги могли образовывать «стаи» с иерархией: вожаки, их ближайшие помощники, и все остальные, до самого низа. Собственно, большинство общин и были такими «стаями», а значит главным вожаком в этой «стае» был Сноук, который беседовал сейчас с Рей.

Это было так странно. Будто прямо под носом расположился маленький, но совершенно чужой мир, который ты просто не замечаешь, хотя каждый день проходишь мимо. От обычаев полулюдей веяло какой-то первобытностью, чем-то пугающим, но в то же время очень интересным — как по каналу Дискавери.

— Как я уже сказал, я рад, что вы к нам заглянули, — продолжил Сноук. — Не так уж тут у нас и страшно, да?

— Да-да, — торопливо сказала Рей. — Единственное, что мне хотелось бы узнать — я не помешаю?

Глава криво улыбнулся.

— Насколько я знаю — нет.

Это обнадеживало. Поблагодарив его, Рей поехала указанной дорогой.

Бен Соло жил возле леса, в тупике дороги, по которой Рей приехала. Это был двухэтажный, уже не новый дом с когда-то белым сайдингом, теперь слегка запущенный, но добротный на вид. Ограды вокруг его дома не было, из зелени — только кусты акации. Остановив машину, Рей некоторое время рассматривала дом и прислушивалась. Вдруг она все-таки явилась в неподходящий момент? Так ничего и не услышав, Рей вылезла из машины, взяв с собой открытку (на всякий случай!) и неспешно двинулась к дому. Она была уже у самого крыльца, когда дверь резко распахнулась, едва не отлетев обратно, и из дома вылетела девушка в коротком черном платье, на ходу одевая куртку. Рей притормозила, уставившись на нее. Девушка скользнула по Рей удивленным и раздраженным взглядом и промчалась мимо.

Рей уловила донесшийся от нее легкий запах, похожий на запах цитрусовых, только кислее. Должно быть, так пахли омеги? Для Рей это ничего не значило, ее вомероназальный бугорок был недостаточно развит, чтобы различать такие вещи. Для нее это был просто… запах. Не приятный, не неприятный — один из.

Рей обернулась, наблюдая за девушкой: она зашагала по дороге прочь, не оборачиваясь, печатая шаг. В душу Рей закралось подозрение, что если сейчас у этих полулюдей должен быть сезон спаривания, то что-то пошло не так.

Точно не лучшее время для визитов.

Рей посмотрела на машину, потом на открытку в своих руках, и решила, что оставит ее в почтовом ящике. Но сделать этого она не успела. Дверь снова стукнула о стену — и на пороге дома появился Бен Соло, мрачный, как грозовая туча.

Что-то внутри Рей сказало «ой» и приказало ей немедленно сжаться и начать отступать, но медленно, чтобы не нервировать его. Рей моргнула, не сводя взгляда с Бена Соло — а он, не моргая, рассматривал ее, будто пытался понять, как она тут оказалась и зачем. 

— Привет, — тихо сказала Рей. — Я не вовремя, так что я… зайду потом. Или вообще не зайду. Я просто… хотела поблагодарить… вот.

Бен Соло перевел взгляд на открытку, которую она держала в руках и повторил:

— Поблагодарить?

— Да, за… за то, что не оставил лежать на дороге. Тогда, — мотнула головой, примерно указывая направление, хотя в этом не было нужды. — На дороге.

— Ага, — Бен кивнул со слегка озадаченным видом, и Рей начало казаться, что он вообще не в курсе, о чем она, что он позабыл об этом, как о чем-то несущественном.

— А, ясно, — его лицо прояснилось, и Бен сунул руки в карманы. — Не стоит благодарности. Я полагаю, это мне?

Он кивнул на открытку, и Рей, спохватившись, протянула руку с открыткой вперед, и так, с протянутой рукой, подошла к Соло.

Очень глупо. И странно смотрится со стороны.

Но Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать, ей казалось, что беседовать с естественником _вот так просто_ это все равно, что пытаться погладить тигра. Кто их разберет, этих полулюдей?

Поднявшись по лестнице, Рей остановилась на предпоследней ступеньке. Бен вполне мог забрать открытку из ее рук, но он даже не пошевелился.

— Мне в карман ее тебе засунуть? — спросила Рей. — Это какая-то фишка у вас тут, не брать ничего от нормалов?

Она думала, что Бен Соло рассердится. Ее рептильный мозг возопил: как она может дразнить хищника, это же самоубийство! Но Бен хмыкнул и сказал:

— Нет.

Он протянул руку и выдернул открытку из пальцев Рей.

— Пройдешь? — спросил он, открывая ее и пробегая взглядом по строчкам.

— Я не помешаю? — спросила Рей. — Если у вас тут что-то…

— Нет, уже не помешаешь, — ответил Бен спокойно.

Он засунул открытку в задний карман джинсов и посмотрел на Рей сверху вниз.

— Это ведь не из-за меня… — уточнила Рей, указывая себе за спину.

Бен хмыкнул снова:

— Не все в этом мире связано с тобой, мисс Ниима. Так ты пройдешь? Или мы прощаемся?

«Прощайся. Ты поблагодарила его, вот и ладушки».

Но Рей подумалось, что, помимо прочего, это неплохой повод извиниться за то, что она наговорила в магазине когда-то. Облегчить душу, так сказать, и сделать атмосферу во время общения с техническим отделом не такой гнетущей.

— Пройду, — сказала она.

— Отлично, — ответил Соло таким тоном, будто его совершенно не волновало, зайдет ли Рей внутрь, останется стоять тут или уедет. — Идем.

И он первым направился в дом. А Рей оставалось только двинуться за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано

Гостиная в доме Бена была огромной. Похоже, когда-то тут была стена, отделявшая кухню, но теперь она была снесена — остались лишь поддерживающие потолок колонны. У дальней стены был небольшой камин. Места было много, мебели — мало, а на полу был мягкий ковер. Посмотрев на стоящую у дверей обувь, Рей уточнила:

— Надо разуваться?

— А ты как думаешь, мисс Ниима?

— Думаю, что надо. — Рей присела, развязывая шнурки.

Полы здесь были деревянными, вытертыми. Следуя за Беном, Рей прошла в гостиную и осторожно опустилась на краешек старого дивана, укрытого пледом. Она ведь не собиралась напрашиваться в гости. Так само получилось.

Бен присаживаться не стал — стоял, привалившись плечом к колонне, и рассматривал Рей.

— Как дела? — неловко спросила Рей.

— Нормально, — ответил Бен ровно.

— А это была твоя девушка?.. Я имею в виду — пара… — Рей замолчала, понимая, что сейчас может сказать что-нибудь не то.

— Уже нет, — ответил Бен.

— О. — Рей поежилась. — Мне очень жаль.

— Единственное, о чем тут стоило бы пожалеть — о просранном отпуске, — заметил Бен. — Я собирался подстроиться под течку Базин, и вот мы здесь: она ушла, а мне нужно переносить отпуск, три дня из которого уже потрачены.

— Ой, — Рей неловко пожала плечами. — И этого тоже жаль. Но вам хотя бы выделяют отпуск.

— О, да, — Бен ухмыльнулся. — Большая победа, если учесть, что раньше таких, как я, не устраивали официально или только на низкооплачиваемую тяжелую работу.

— Да, точно, — выдавила Рей.

— А еще раньше нас убивали, — добавил Бен как ни в чем не бывало. — Потому что мы животные. Или хуже животных. Или позорим божественный замысел. В Европе и Азии нас помещали в трудовые лагеря. В Африке шаманы платили деньги за наши кости: считалось, что размолотые в порошок, они лечат болезни и улучшают потенцию.

Рей выдавила неловкую и сочувственную улыбку

— Хорошо, что мы теперь живём в цивилизации.

Бен вскинул брови, как бы говоря «Да неужели?»

От этого Рей почувствовала себя еще неуютнее. Она глубоко вздохнула и выпалила:

— Я глубоко сожалею обо всем, что сказала тебе тогда в магазине. Правда. Я не… такого больше не повторится.

Бен некоторое время изучающе смотрел на нее, а потом пожал плечами:

— Ладно. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

Кажется, это был намек на то, что пора уходить, и Рей торопливо поднялась с дивана, механически вытирая взмокшие ладони о джинсы.

— Я надеюсь, все будет в порядке. С твоим отпуском и… со всем, — неловко сказала Рей. — Я, наверное, пойду.

— Уже? — уронил Бен.

Рей застыла.

— Мне показалось, — осторожно начала она, — что я не вовремя, и…

— Я уже сказал — это неважно, — ответил Бен. — Я свободен сейчас. Можем выпить чаю. Ты можешь задать свои вопросы, ведь, очевидно, именно за этим ты и пришла.

— Нет, не за этим, — резко ответила Рей. — Я пришла, чтобы поблагодарить тебя. И извиниться. Ты не единственный альфа на свете, если мне вдруг захочется узнать что-нибудь, я найду подходящий сабреддит.

Бен оттолкнулся от колонны и медленно двинулся к ней.

— У меня есть знакомые альфы, — добавила Рей, слегка снизив тон. Она бы отступила назад, но позади нее был диван.

Бен добрался до нее в два шага, и теперь нависал над ней, внимательно рассматривая. Взгляд его темных глаз скользил по ней, и Рей почувствовала себя некомфортно. Ей снова захотелось сжаться в комочек, в крошечную, незаметную точку. Зрачки у Бена были расширены, и Рей заметила, что он глубоко вдыхает через нос. Будто пытается уловить какой-то запах.

Наверное, это что-то инстинктивное или вроде того.

— Я не уверен, что среди твоих знакомых есть такие _альфы_ , — заметил Бен с легкой ухмылкой. Он поднял руку, демонстрируя Рей свой браслет.

— Это сильно что-то меняет? — спросила Рей. Собравшись с силами, она сделала крохотный шаг вперед, чтобы не гнуться назад, как ивовый прут под ветром. Она не будет прятаться. Они люди. Разумные люди.

А Бен Соло ведет себя как придурок просто потому что… придурок. Да, люди могут совершать хорошие поступки и быть придурками, подтверждение этого тезиса сейчас нависает над Рей с ухмылочкой.

Должно быть ее шажок раззадорил Бена. Его зрачки расширились еще больше, как и ухмылка. Он опустил руку, и кончики его пальцев задели руку Рей. Она вздрогнула, и Бен заулыбался еще шире.

— Мне кажется, меняет, — заметил он. — Вряд ли ты вздрагиваешь так, общаясь со своими _друзьями_ -альфами.

— Обычно они не имеют намерения меня запугать, — ответила Рей упрямо, не отводя от него взгляда.

— Вот и разница, — ответил Бен. Он чуть выпрямился, и теперь не нависал над Рей — просто смотрел на нее сверху вниз. — У меня такого намерения тоже не было.

— И что это значит? — спросила Рей.

Она отвела взгляд и обняла себя за плечи, потирая их, чтобы прогнать мурашки.

— Что супрессанты придуманы не для того, чтобы облегчить гон или течку, или снизить влияние гормонов на настроение. А для того, чтобы нормалы нас не боялись.

— Я не боюсь! — упрямо ответила Рей и вскинула голову, снова ловя взгляд Бена.

Бен хмыкнул.

— Да?

— Да!

Он внезапно наклонился к ней, и его лицо оказалось напротив лица Рей. Она от неожиданности шарахнулась назад, ударилась ногами об диван и рухнула на него самым позорнейшим образом.

— Я вижу, — констатировал Бен, рассматривая ее. — Впечатляющая храбрость.

— Это все от неожиданности, — буркнула Рей. Она неловко уперлась ладонями в диван, выпрямляясь.

Неожиданно Бен присел на корточки, глаза в глаза с Рей.

— Не хочешь испытать свою храбрость? — спросил он. — Ничего незаконного: всего лишь посмотреть, как дерутся за омегу. На тебя не обратят внимания, если не будешь дрожать, как осиновый лист.

— У омеги есть права, — огрызнулась Рей. Она утопала в проклятом продавленном диване и никак не могла выпрямиться нормально — ей казалось, что так ее слова будут звучать с большим достоинством. — Она может сама выбрать.

Бен кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Безусловно. И она выбрала, чтобы за нее дрались.

Он подался вперед, и Рей замерла. Чем ближе к ней был Бен, тем сильнее она вжималась в спинку дивана, почти распластавшись на нем.

— Никогда не хотелось почувствовать себя на ее месте? — спросил Бен, посмеиваясь. — Ощутить себя призом?

— Нет, не хотелось! Это… ребячество! — выплюнула Рей. Она пихнула Бена в грудь рукой, заставляя его отстраниться, сползла с дивана и, покачнувшись, выпрямилась. — Очень приятно было пообщаться, но мне пора. До встречи на работе!

И она зашагала к выходу, не оглядываясь. Бен молча следовал за ней. Когда Рей нагнулась, чтобы завязать шнурки, она буквально почувствовала на себе его взгляд — точнее, на самой выдающейся в таком положении точке — и торопливо присела. А когда выпрямилась и обернулась, Бен спокойно взирал на нее, будто ничего такого не произошло.

— Заходи еще, — сказал он на прощание, — мисс Ниима.

Рей кивнула, хмурясь, и потянула дверь на себя. Она спустилась по ступенькам и успела сделать несколько шагов по насыпной дорожке, когда до нее донеслось:

— Ты знаешь, что когда-то давно, когда в регионе не хватало омег, альфы преследовали бет? Когда ты сбегаешь, это пробуждает охотничий инстинкт.

Рей обернулась, сердито глядя на Бена. Он развел руками с улыбкой:

— Хорошо, что мы теперь живем в цивилизации, правда?

Рей не ответила: она ускорила шаг и почти бегом добралась к машине, нервно дернув на себя дверцу.

Вот же!..

Все-таки мудак. И это совершенно не зависело от того, получеловек он или нормал — Бен Соло _был_ мудаком. Не удивительно, что его омега сбежала.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Магия слов: стоит только поставить статус "заморожено", как идеи прямо таки начинают лезть в голову.
> 
> Но вот какое дело: изначально это должен был быть короткий даркфик с абсолютно мудацким Беней. Однако, чем дальше в лес, тем дальше от идеи мудака-альфы продвигается фик, да и я уже что-то мудацкого стекла объелась. Поэтому тэг даркфик уходит, а вот насчет нон-кона неизвестно, убирать я его пока не буду, хотя возможно все съедет на даб-кон или вообще на обоюдное согласие))) Как говорил Ходжа Насреддин (пусть и в совершенно другой ситуации), кто знает, куда заведет меня эта дорога.
> 
> не вычитано

Технический отдел находился в самом конце коридора, где не горела часть ламп и всегда было сумрачно. Когда Рей приблизилась к двери, то сердце у нее тревожно застучало.

«Я не боюсь, — сказала Рей себе. — А вот он наверняка отменит свое приглашение».

Рей не знала, почему ей так необходимо доказать, что она не боится Бена Соло. Теперь при встрече он не прожигал ее мрачным взглядом, а улыбался, будто они вдвоем делили какую-то тайну. А ещё он начал с ней здороваться, каждый раз подбираясь со спины и в неожиданный момент. Кажется, ему просто нравилось, когда Рей вздрагивает, увидев его.

Постучав, Рей нажала на ручку двери и толкнула ее от себя.

Внутри пахло пластиком. На металлических стеллажах вдоль стен громоздились старая оргтехника, мониторы и блоки компьютеров, разобранный печатный станок, 3D-принтер… В помещении было душновато, там стояли три стола, и заняты были только два. Рей направилась к тому, за которым сидел Бен Соло.

— Привет, — отважно начала она.

Бен лениво прокрутился на стуле, поворачиваясь к ней.

— Привет, — ответил он. — Что случилось? Опять вставила батарейки не той стороной?

— Нет, спасибо за беспокойство, — ответила Рей. — Я насчёт другого. Твое предложение: посмотреть на… — Рей сделала жест рукой. — Ты знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю, — ответил Бен с явным удовольствием в голосе.

Рей вздохнула.

— На поединок, — сказала она, понизив голос, будто говорила о чем-то постыдном. Наверное, так оно и было: это ведь все равно, что пялиться на кого-то на улице или подсматривать… — Оно ещё в силе?

— Да, — ответил Бен. Рей почувствовала лёгкое разочарование: она ждала, что Бен ответит отказом. — Ты собрала всю свою храбрость в кулак и готова узреть запретное?

— Не говори так, — Рей нахмурилась. — Ты сам предложил. Мне стало интересно.

— Чудесно, — ответил Бен. — Тебе повезло, они ещё не разобрались между собой. В пятницу вечером, часам к восьми приезжай ко мне. И надень обувь поудобнее и одежду темных тонов.

С этими словами Бен развернулся на стуле обратно, показывая, что разговор закончен.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей, чувствуя себя глуповато. — Я приеду.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Бен и помахал ей рукой, даже не оглянувшись.

Рей возмутил его уверенный тон, но она не придумала, что можно сказать, и просто лихо развернулась на каблуках и ушла.

В пятницу вечером, собираясь к Бену Соло, Рей в очередной раз спросила себя, зачем это ей надо. Доказать, что она его не боится? Это развеселит его ещё больше и совсем не убедит. Или потому, что ей было действительно любопытно? То чувство, с которым ты выслушиваешь сплетни, с лёгким привкусом стыда: не стоит интересоваться такими вещами, ведь это не ее дело, не дело нормала. И полулюди воспримут такое однозначно: праздный интерес, неуважение…

Когда она подъехала к дому Бена, внутри уже горел свет. Вечер должен был быть прохладным, и она надела джинсы и накинула рубашку поверх футболки. Она хотела показать, что не боится. Вряд ли решение отдать себя на съедение комарам можно посчитать проявлением храбрости.

Оставив машину у дороги, Рей подошла к дому, поднялась по лестнице и ненадолго замерла у двери. Было тихо, только стрекотали сверчки и позванивали на ветру изъеденные коррозией металлические колокольцы на цепочке, подвешенные под крышей. Наконец, Рей собралась с духом и постучала. Дверь распахнулась почти сразу же, что заставило Рей подозревать, что Бен ждал ее прихода. Это было странное чувство — подозрение напополам с удовлетворением. Кажется, не одна она тут пытается кого-то впечатлить.

Бен осмотрел ее с ног до головы и кивнул, вынося вердикт:

— Сойдет.

— Куда мы пойдем? — спросила Рей.

— Прогуляемся. Заодно покажу тебе окрестности, — ответил Бен. Рей показалось, что он сдерживает ухмылку. — На тот случай, если ещё раз решишь заглянуть в гости.

Рей ничего не ответила. Бен закрыл за собой дверь, они спустились по лестнице и двинулись в обход дома через высокую траву — джинсы Рей тут же промокли ниже колен насквозь от вечерней росы.

— Завтра будет жарко, — рассеянно сказала Рей.

Бен брел чуть впереди, сунув руки в карманы. Его не беспокоили ни роса, ни комары, несмотря на то, что он был в футболке и джинсах.

— Тебя не кусают комары? — спросила Рей.

— Нет. Наверное, я невкусный, — ответил Бен рассеянно. А потом остановился и обернулся к Рей, ухмыляясь. — А тебя, значит, покусывают?

Рей проигнорировала вопрос и спросила:

— А где будет эта… схватка?

— Там. — Бен указал рукой на темный лесной массив впереди. — За этим лесом.

Рей посмотрела на лес и подумала, что зря никому не сказала, куда едет.

— Не бойся.

Рей посмотрела на Бена. Он улыбался.

— Не съедят.

— Я не боюсь, я же сказала, — ответила Рей. — Или ты про комаров?

Они пересекли поле и вошли под лесной свод. Там уже царили сумерки, а воздух еще хранил тепло прошедшего дня, но чем дальше от опушки, тем прохладнее становилось.

Вглубь леса вела утоптанная тропа. Рей шла рядом с Беном, не зная, что сказать и что спросить. Молчание угнетало ее, а Бен, кажется, совсем им не тяготился.

— Это в порядке вещей, что все собираются поглазеть на схватку? — спросила Рей.

— Вроде того, — ответил Бен. — Я же сказал, не бойся. Зайчишка-трусишка.

В молчании они шли дальше. Наконец тропа привела их к прогалине — тут лес отступал и вновь начинались обжитые места. Рей увидела дом, располагавшийся в низине, окруженный густой и высокой зеленой изгородью. Краем глаза она заметила еще нескольких человек, бредущих в ту же сторону. Ей показалось, что на них с Беном посмотрели.

— Мы пришли, — сказал Бен. — Воздержись от вскриков и комментариев, и все будет в порядке.

Они спустились с пригорка и остановились, глядя на дом. Окна в доме светились, а на заднем дворе Рей заметила две крупных мужских фигуры — должно быть те альфы. Она огляделась — кроме них с Беном никого не было видно, а те люди, которых она заметила, куда-то удалились.

— Я думала вы все соберётесь в круг и будете наблюдать, — заметила Рей.

— Ага, чтобы от запаха течной омеги все посходили с ума и устроили тут хрен знает что, — Бен хмыкнул. — Те, кому интересно, наблюдают издалека. Как мы с тобой.

Увидеть что-то еще было сложно — мешала ограда. Рей приподнялась на цыпочки, вытягивая шею, но смогла увидеть лишь сидящую на ступенях лестницы тонкую фигурку омеги. Она не смогла рассмотреть, мужчина это или женщина. Фигуры альф скрылись из виду.

Рей уже подумывала о том, чтобы отступить подальше — и повыше, но не была уверена, что сможет что-то рассмотреть. Ее сложности не укрылись от Бена. Он некоторое время наблюдал, как Рей пытается заглянуть за изгородь, а потом присел и сказал:

— Залезай.

— Что? — Рей уставилась на него, впервые по-настоящему глядя на Бена сверху вниз.

— Мне на плечи. Иначе ты ничего не увидишь.

— Я не могу, — ответила Рей.

— Это просто, одну ногу сюда, вторую сюда, — Бен похлопал себя по плечам. — Давай. Я не хочу пропустить начало.

Рей неуверенно приблизилась к нему и взгромоздилась к Бену на плечи, чувствуя себя скованно — она ненавидела, когда ее ноги отрывались от земли против ее воли, и всегда вырывалась, если кто-то норовил подхватить ее на руки. И теперь, если что-то случится, ей придется лететь на землю с высоты Бена Соло.

Бен положил руки ей на бедра, и Рей вздрогнула. А он выпрямился, сделав шаг назад с притворным:

— Ой, кажется падаем! — как будто знал, насколько она боится.

Рей вцепилась в его ладони, чувствуя, как каждый волосок на ее теле встает дыбом перед перспективой падения, и Бен рассмеялся и встал нормально.

Чертов психованный альфа.

С плеч Бена было видно гораздо лучше. Рей увидела, как альфы сначала долго бродили друг вокруг друга, а потом сцепились, как борцы сумо. Когда они столкнулись друг с другом, Рей почувствовала, как напрягся Бен. Его пальцы сильнее впились в ее бедра, и Рей поморщилась. А еще он так часто втягивал воздух носом, что это стало пугать.

Схватка длилась не слишком долго и была совершенно не зрелищной: никаких мощных зрелищных, как в боевиках, ударов, заставлявших противников отлетать на несколько метров. Просто потасовка двух крупных мужиков, несколько раз ронявших друг друга на землю — но Рей вынуждена была признать, что не может оторвать взгляда и всерьез пожалела, что уже темнеет. Наконец, один зажал второго в удушающем захвате и окончательно повалил на землю. И отпустил только когда противник затих. А после встряхнулся по-собачьи и, вытирая кровь с разбитого лица, направился к дому.

— Он ведь жив? — обеспокоенно спросила Рей.

— Жив, — ответил Бен. — Оклемается и пойдет домой.

Он развернулся, и инерция заставила Рей чуть-чуть отклониться в сторону и снова нервно вцепиться в руки Бена. Хотя эффективней было бы вцепиться ему в волосы.

— Опусти меня на землю, — попросила Рей.

— Тебе не нравится ездить на моей шее?

— Нет. Не хочу собрать все ветки своим лицом.

Бен фыркнул и присел. Рей торопливо слезла с него, с облегчением почувствовав под ногами твердую землю.

— Идем, — сказал Бен.

Они двинулись обратно, и Рей опять заметила несколько человек, двигавшихся в ту же сторону. Они явно смотрели на них с Беном. Бен тоже их заметил и помахал одному рукой.

— Они ничего не скажут? — спросила Рей, давя в себе желание обернуться и посмотреть на других полулюдей. — Насчёт того, что нормал пришла посмотреть на поединок.

— Не-а, — легко откликнулся Бен. — Они наверняка думают, что я привел тебя посмотреть, чтобы как следует возбудиться перед тем, как трахну. Это не комплимент ни тебе, ни мне, кстати. Когда кто-то вынужден обнюхивать других, чтобы возбудиться на бету.

Рей скривилась.

— Другие варианты не предполагаются? — спросила она.

— Этнографы и антропологи обычно договариваются о визите со Сноуком, так что — нет.

Рей пришло в голову, что в подозрениях других полулюдей могла быть часть правды, и она с сомнением покосилась на Бена. Он заметил ее взгляд и рассмеялся.

— Я не собираюсь накидываться на тебя, — сказал он, отсмеявшись.

— Это успокаивает, — буркнула Рей.

— Если ты сама не попросишь, — добавил Бен. — Я не могу отказать даме.

— Это обязательно? — с раздражением спросила Рей. — Все эти шутки и намеки на постельную тему.

— Ты очень забавно реагируешь. Тяжело удержаться, — ответил Бен. — Все вы, нормалы, воображаете альф такими секс-террористами, которые слепо подчиняются инстинктам. Без личных симпатий и предпочтений, одно лишь желание присунуть в дырку.

— А насчёт омег нормалы не ошибаются? — поддела его Рей. — Только насчёт альф?

— Мой опыт говорит, что не во всем, — ответил Бен. — Омегам действительно нужно… руководство. Но и они не стремятся насадиться на первый попавшийся член… в большинстве случаев.

— Спорю, именно потому от тебя девушка и ушла, — пробурчала Рей. — Альфы не такие, а омеги такие. Почти. И ты говоришь, что только у нормалов есть предрассудки.

— Ты только что видела, как омега отдала себя на милость победителя. Сознательно.

— Ты сам себе противоречишь. То им нужно руководство, то отдалась сознательно.

— Просто у них есть желание быть завоеванными. Этого никак не изменить — это часть их природы, — заметил Бен снисходительно.

— Вот об этом я и говорю. Ты сам ничем не лучше нормалов.

— Ох, да, расскажи мне ещё о бедных угнетенных и бесправных омегах! — Бен раздражённо фыркнул. — У них всегда есть выбор.

Рей покачала головой. Она не хотела, чтобы разговор сворачивал на такую скользкую тему, но теперь уже было поздно.

Они с Беном шли через темный лес, но тропинка была утоптанной и широкой — не заблудишься. В темноте ухали совы, кто-то шуршал по кустам, а из чащи тянуло влажным холодом, и Рей запахнула рубашку поплотнее. Бен шагал в своей футболке как ни в чем не бывало и будто не чувствовал, насколько упала температура.

— Ты не думал, — начала Рей снова, — что ты не делаешь ничего, чтобы разрушить образ секс-террориста?

— А я должен? — откликнулся Бен. — Я ничего не делаю, чтобы его поддержать — все остальное вы додумываете сами.

— Нет, — возразила Рей. — К моим знакомым нет такого отношения.

— Потому что они на супрессантах. Почти нормалы. Безопасные и домашние.

— Если у кого-то здесь и есть предубеждения, — сердито ответила Рей, — то только у тебя!

Бен помолчал.

Они шагали дальше, и постепенно вдали появилось светлое пятно — опушка леса.

— Я этого не отрицаю, — сказал Бен после молчания. — Зато ты отрицаешь, что предубеждения есть у тебя.

— Ребячество! — буркнула Рей.

Они дошли до дома Бена и остановились у крыльца.

— Чай не предлагаю, — сказал Бен. — По тебе заметно, как ты хочешь убраться отсюда.

— Я не хочу! — вскинулась Рей.

— Значит, ты хочешь чаю?

— Нет. Спокойной ночи, — отрезала Рей. — Спасибо за экскурсию, было очень интересно и нихрена не понятно.

— Приходи еще, — ответил Бен любезно.

Он снова сунул руки в карманы и чуть склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за Рей. А Рей дошла до своей машины, со вздохом рухнула на сиденье и сунула ключ в замок. Двигатель зачихал, но не завелся.

— Так, — сказала Рей, обращаясь к машине. — Не надо.

Она еще раз повернула ключ в замке — ничего.

Подняв глаза, Рей увидела, что Бен идет к ней, и в паническом порыве повернула ключ так резко, что едва не сломала. Еще и комментариев по поводу ее машины ей не хватало.

Машина не завелась.

Бен не торопясь дошел до ее легковушки и склонился к окну, не вынимая рук из карманов.

— Проблемы? — спросил он. Его голос звучал приглушенно, и Рей опустила стекло, чтобы иметь возможность говорить нормально.

— Да, — ответила она. — Придется вызывать эвакуатор.

Ей мучительно хотелось выругаться.

— Я могу попросить знакомого, чтобы он посмотрел ее, — Бен похлопал ладонью по капоту. — Но только утром.

— Спасибо, — откликнулась Рей. Ее голос звучал невесело. — Значит, потрачусь только на такси.

— Я не могу отпустить девушку одну глухой ночью, — в голосе Бена зазвучала насмешка, и Рей тут же пришла в состояние боевой готовности, придумывая едкий ответ. — Можешь переночевать у меня, а утром я тебя сам подвезу. Если мой знакомый не оживит твою старушку.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Это уже чересчур.

— Я не повезу тебя сейчас, — заметил Бен.

— А я и не прошу. Я… не хочу тебя стеснять, — возразила Рей.

— Не стеснишь. У меня нет гостевой комнаты, только диван.

— И я хочу поспать на кровати, — добавила Рей.

— Если ты так настаиваешь, я подвинусь.

— На своей кровати! — резко ответила Рей, и тут же тяжело вздохнула и оперлась лбом о скрещенные на руле руки, разом растеряв весь задор. За что ей это?

— Не нервничай так, — сказал Бен. — Мой диван не питается бетами.

Рей подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— А ты?

— Я тоже, — ответил Бен и притворно задумался. — Может быть, если у меня очень плохое настроение. Одна-две съеденных беты его повышают.

Рей вяло улыбнулась, мысленно высчитывая, во сколько ей может встать ремонт.

Бен снова наклонился к окну и сказал с неожиданной мягкостью:

— Давай. Это лучше, чем мотаться на такси туда и обратно.

***

Бен не шутил, когда сказал, что Рей будет ночевать на диване. Но он хотя бы принес ей подушку и одеяло.

— Туалет там, кухня там, — сообщил ей Бен. — Чувствуй себя как дома, но не забывай, что ты в гостях.

— Поверь мне, не забуду, — заверила его Рей, взбивая подушку.

Бен наблюдал, как она обустраивает себе место для сна со смешанным выражением на лице — что-то между озабоченностью и веселостью.

— Если замёрзнешь — стучись ко мне, — сказал он.

— Чтобы согреться у тебя под боком? — ответила Рей. Это прозвучало очень резко.

— Нет, чтобы я дал тебе второй плед, — ответил Бен.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Просто я хочу уже быстрее заснуть, чтобы поскорее наступил завтрашний день.

Бен хмыкнул.

— Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать, — сказал он. — Сладких снов, Рей.

— И тебе, таких сладких, чтобы все слиплось, — ответила Рей.

Бен рассмеялся в полный голос и ушел, выключив верхний свет и оставив Рей в гостиной одну.

Рей тоже одолевали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны она чувствовала неловкость и была благодарна за то, что Бен приютил ее и даже собрался найти кого-то, чтобы починить машину (не факт, что он это сделает, но намерения говорили за себя). С другой ее раздражала его постоянная, будто залипшая на губах усмешка. Что за придурок, и ржёт постоянно, как конь… и размерами с ним схож.

Устав за целый день, Рей быстро заснула, хотя ей казалось, что она полночи провалятся, лёжа как на иголках. А проснулась она ночью от чужих шагов и шума воды. Рей поворочалась немного и вытянулась лёжа на спине, глядя в смутно белеющий в темноте потолок, рассеченный темными балками.

Щёлкнул замок в двери и вновь послышались шаги: Бен направился было к себе, но остановился. А потом шаги зазвучали ближе. Рей непроизвольно напряглась. Какого дьявола он тут бродит? Это, конечно, его дом, но вот чего ему не спится?

Высокая темная фигура показалась возле дивана, и Рей спросила:

— Не спится?

— А тебе? — спросил Бен в ответ.

— Ты меня разбудил, — ответила Рей.

— Извини, — Бен подошёл ближе и опустился на колени перед диваном. Рей понадеялась, что он не заметил, как она напряглась. Бен был без футболки, в одних темных пижамных штанах, в то время, как Рей спала полностью одетой. Это, и то, как он настойчиво вторгался в ее личное пространство, слегка пугало, давало ощущение опасности, будто что-то щекотало чуть пониже затылка.

— Могу спеть тебе колыбельную.

— Спасибо, но нет.

— У меня отличный голос.

— Поверю на слово.

— Какая ты доверчивая, — Бен склонился к ней ниже, и Рей тут же отодвинулась.

— Так выглядит флирт у полулюдей?

— Не льсти себе. Я не флиртую с бетами, — ответил Бен. — Никогда. И не встречаюсь с ними.

— А что ты делаешь? — спросила Рей, чувствуя себя слегка уязвленной.

— Пугаю тебя. Мне нравится, как ты вздрагиваешь, когда я делаю вот так, — он вновь навис над ней, и Рей опять ощутила идущий от него мускусный запах, как во время их второй перепалки.

— Теперь, когда ты это сказал, эффект будет уже не тот.

Бен улыбнулся — Рей почувствовала это, даже толком не видя его лица.

— Посмотрим.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бен все еще не флиртует с бетами.
> 
> не вычитано

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Рей лежала некоторое время, глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к приглушённым звукам, доносящимся из кухни. Одеяло лежало, сбившись у нее в ногах, было душно, несмотря на открытые окна.

Зевнув, Рей села, достала телефон, чтобы взглянуть на часы, а потом побрела на кухню, сонно потирая глаза.

На кухне работал телевизор, создавая шумовой фон. Пахло гренками, и у Рей немедленно заурчало в животе. Несмотря на явные следы присутствия Бена — включенный телек, сковорода на плите, кружка с недопитым кофе — его самого нигде не было видно.

Оглядевшись, Рей прошла сквозь кухню и сквозь дверь черного хода вышла во двор. Бена не было и там. Не пропал же он! Оглядевшись, Рей нахмурилась и развернулась чтобы вернуться в дом. И чуть не столкнулась с Беном.

— Ох! Тебе обязательно всегда так подкрадываться? — Рей непроизвольно поежилась.

— Поведение хищника. С этим трудно бороться.

— Но другие как-то борются.

— Другие — да… — Бен кивнул. — А я нет. Жаркое утречко?

Он снял с плеча одно из полотенец и протянул Рей:

— Где ванная ты знаешь.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей, принимая полотенце. — Когда приедет твой друг?

— Как освободится, — ответил Бен. — У тебя полно времени.

Но стоило Рей отвернуться, как она почувствовала движение за спиной и услышала, как Бен втягивает воздух носом.

— Почему мне кажется, что это невежливо? — спросила Рей, не оборачиваясь.

— Откуда тебе знать, ты же нормал, — возразил Бен. — Может, мы всегда так делаем.

— Никогда не видела, чтобы полулюди обнюхивали друг друга на улице, — Рей обернулась. — Так что либо ты обманываешь меня, либо это не самая распространенная практика.

Бен хитро прищурился.

— Почти угадала, — сказал он. — Ладно, я больше не буду.

— Это радует, — пробормотала Рей.

— Меньше тоже.

Рей закатила глаза и отправилась в ванную. Раз уж у нее было время и полотенце, то почему бы не освежиться.

Ей было неловко принимать доброту Бена Соло, тем более, что она была щедро приправлена его насмешками, будто большая часть того, что делала Рей, казалось ему забавным. А ещё, когда она вернулась, высушивая полотенцем намокшие кончики волос, он почти приказал ей поесть, и, если бы не голод, Рей бы отказалась из упрямства.

— Это инстинкт альфы — подкармливать ближних и давать им кров? — спросила она с нарочитой ухмылкой, чтобы приглушить чувство смущения.

— А ты сильно удивишься, если я скажу, что да? — ответил Бен. — Быть альфой — это не только драться за омег. Это ещё и быть тем, кто отвечает за других.

— Ух ты. — Рей пожала плечами, стараясь не выглядеть впечатленной. Она не была впечатлена, ни капельки, она уже о таком читала. — Прошитая в подкорку ответственность.

— По результатам последних исследований, альфы, занимающие руководящие должности, действуют гораздо эффективнее бет, потому что думают о коллективе в целом, а не только о себе, — заметил Бен.

— Думаю, это ограничивает список таких должностей, — Рей не удержалась, чтобы не поддеть его. — В тех местах, где приоритет не коллектив, а прибыль.

— Альфы генетически приспособлены держать коллектив в узде и заставлять его работать, — ответил Бен. Рей показалось, что он слегка насупился. — Эта основа, не меняющаяся с первобытных времён. Я даю тебе защиту, а взамен говорю, куда бежать, когда мы загоняем мамонта.

— И все же, — возразила Рей. — Если приоритет — некая цель, вне зависимости от того, что будет с коллективом, знаешь, из разряда «уволим этих без выходного пособия и наберём новых». Как в таком случае работают альфы?

— В таком случае на работу лучше брать социопатов, — пробурчал Бен и залпом допил свой кофе.

Рей тоже опустила голову к кружке, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Всё-таки у нее получилось его задеть. Ей было немножко стыдно, но удовлетворение было сильнее.

В молчании они закончили завтрак.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей, когда Бен встал, чтобы убрать тарелки и кружки. — Было очень вкусно.

— Не за что, — коротко ответил Бен.

— Так… — Рей вздохнула. — Когда он все-таки появится, твой друг?

— Когда сможет, — ответил Бен. Рей показалось, что его голос звучал суховато.

— Значит, ждём. — подытожила Рей. И вздохнула. — Хорошо, что у меня на сегодня не было никаких планов.

Часам к десяти он соизволил появиться — мрачный мужик в черном, которого Бен представил как Ашара — должно быть, очередное имя для своих. В Джакку Рей его никогда не видела. Ашар не поздоровался с ней, лишь коротко переговорил с Беном насчёт машины и приступил к работе.

Жара лишь усиливалась. Рей уже давно сняла рубашку и осталась в футболке, но в джинсах ходить было просто невозможно. Глядя, как Бен рассекает вокруг без футболки и в потёртых бермудах, Рей ощущала неподдельную зависть. Его друг явно не торопился, день не собирался становиться прохладнее, и Рей в голову пришла мысль. Заперевшись в ванной, она стянула джинсы и пристроила свою рубашку на бедрах, застегнув нижние пуговицы и повязав рукава вокруг талии.

Получилась такая почти-юбка, но это было лучше, чем подыхать от жары. Не то, чтобы Рей горела желанием продемонстрировать Бену Соло свои голые коленки, но ещё немного — и она была бы готова раздеться совсем, лишь бы стало прохладнее.

Ее смена гардероба не ускользнула от Бена. Он поднял на нее взгляд, когда Рей вышла из дома — сам он стоял рядом с Ашаром, наблюдая, как тот ковыряется под капотом — и его брови взлетели вверх.

— Милая юбка, — заметил он, когда Рей подошла. — Очень стильно.

— В отличие от тебя мне переодеться не во что и без футболки я ходить не могу, — Рей пожала плечами.

— Почему не можешь? Можешь. Здесь только я. А на Ашара не обращай внимания, ему не интересно. Мне тоже.

— Я стесняюсь, — ответила Рей. — Так… — она осторожно взглянула на Ашара, но он смотрел только под капот, — что с машиной?

— Ничего смертельного, — ответил Бен. — Но это до вечера.

— До вечера? — повторила Рей.

— Я же говорил, отвезу я тебя домой, — сказал Бен. — Не впадай в панику.

Рей закусила костяшку указательного пальца, раздумывая. Ей придется возвращаться за машиной потом. Или торчать здесь целый день.

— Давай, — добавил Бен. — И все здесь разом станут меньше нервничать, да, Ашар?

Рей пришлось сказать, где она живёт. Она захватила свой рюкзак из машины, засунула туда сложенные джинсы и вместе с Беном пересела в его пикап.

Это было… странно. Вчерашний вечер был странным, и странности продолжались и продолжались. Рей только могла надеяться, что, когда она вернётся домой, все придет в норму. И они с Беном Соло станут беседовать только по работе.

— Я вернусь за машиной завтра, — сказала Рей негромко, полувопросительно.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Бен.

Дом Рей был маленьким, одноэтажным. Стены были выкрашены уже порядком поблекшей салатовой краской, под окнами густо разрослись олеандры. Подъездная дорожка была засыпана порыжевшим гравием, через который пробивались редкие травинки.

Остановившись на дорожке, Бен чуть наклонился вперёд, рассматривая дом.

— Ты живёшь тут? — спросил он с лёгкой ноткой интереса в голосе.

— Да, — ответила Рей.

— Не пригласишь меня внутрь?

Рей задумалась. Он не вампир, один визит хуже не сделает. И она чувствовала себя обязанной.

— Идём, — сказала она.

Внутри дом казался ещё меньше из-за низких потолков и затенённых окон. Там было душно, из-за того, что окна всю ночь были закрыты. Войдя Бен осмотрелся, принюхиваясь, и Рей вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Здесь пахнет стариками, — заметил Бен.

— Это от мебели, — ответила Рей. Она купила этот дом (в кредит, разумеется, но надеялась выплатить его в ближайшие десять лет) у старой леди вместе с обстановкой. Большую часть вещей она выкинула, но некоторые — например диван, стол и стулья, оставила, и они ещё хранили чужой запах. — Когда-нибудь я сделаю ремонт, и он уйдет.

— Лучше избавься от всех вещей, — посоветовал Бен. — Я так и сделал, когда переехал. Чужой запах раздражает.

— Ты не отсюда? — удивилась Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Бен

Впрочем, это было неудивительно. С закидонами Бена Соло насчёт естественности, лучше было выбирать наиболее лояльные к полулюдям места.

— Экскурсию не предлагаю, — сказала Рей. — Ты уже увидел большую часть дома, а мне надо переодеться.

— Да пожалуйста, — ответил Бен и опустился в шуршащее кресло-мешок — одну из немногих новых вещей в доме.

— Ты не торопишься обратно? — спросила Рей. — Там тебя твой друг ждёт.

— Он знает, где туалет и холодильник, — ответил Бен. — Справится. А ещё я давненько не бывал в домах нормалов.

— Ты думаешь, нормалы по потолку ходят или что? — спросила Рей.

Бен вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Запах, — пояснил он. — Хотя пока я чувствую только старушек.

Мысль молнией вспыхнула у Рей в голове, и девушка быстро выпалила:

— Не заходи пожалуйста в мою спальню!

— Почему? — Бен усмехнулся. — Что такого компрометирующего я могу там учуять? Ещё одну старушку? Труп?

— Мне неудобно, — ответила Рей.

Оставив Бена в гостиной, Рей быстро прошла в спальню и закрыла дверь на замок. Быстро переодевшись в одежду полегче, Рей осторожно выглянула, размышляя, что ей делать. Хотелось бы просто выставить Бена, но он явно собирался остаться надолго: развалился в кресле, нашел пульт от телевизора.

— Мы можем выйти на задний двор, — предложила Рей. — Там посвежее и старушками не пахнет.

— Давай, — согласился Бен, поднимаясь с кресла. — Говорят, задний двор много может рассказать о человеке.

Рей хмыкнула.

— Мой может только рассказать о том, что я недавно переехала и не могу найти времени, чтобы выбросить весь хлам, — ответила она.

Во дворе было прохладнее. Там же под навесом Рей хранила некоторые вещи и химикаты, которыми лучше было не дышать. Бен задержался ненадолго у ее рабочего стола, рассматривая разложенные на нем позеленевшие бронзовые ручки.

— Тоже от старушек? — спросил он.

— Купила целый ящик такого на гаражной распродаже, — ответила Рей. — В основном ерунда, но кое-что действительно ценное.

— Ты в этом разбираешься? — уточнил Бен.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Я отличаю старый металл от состаренного и умею пользоваться Гуглом. А ещё мне не помешают лишние деньги.

— Значит ты их чистишь и продаешь? — спросил Бен.

— Пока только чищу, — ответила Рей. — Посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Ей было странно говорить с Беном о своей работе. Он же знал, где она работает, к чему такие вопросы.

Бен огляделся, осматривая двор, а потом спросил:

— И даже кофе мне не предложишь?

Рей не хотела предлагать ему кофе. А ещё она хотела спокойно вернуться за своей машиной. Ремонт наверняка встанет дороже, чем даже банка кофе, поэтому Рей кивнула:

— Это не самый лучший кофе в городе, предупреждаю.

Кофе пили в гостиной, где Бен опять развалился на кресле-мешке, а Рей сидела на диване, крепко сжав колени и обеими ладонями обхватив чашку. Она постоянно ловила себя на том, что теперь принюхивается, стараясь понять, сильно ли в гостиной пахнет старушками.

— Неплохой кофе, — вынес вердикт Бен. — Настолько неплохой, насколько может быть неплохим кофе у человека, чей холодильник забит готовыми обедами.

— А незачем было лазить в мой холодильник! — отрезала Рей. — Я не люблю готовить и у меня нет на это времени.

— Если бы у тебя было обоняние альфы, ты бы ужаснулась, чем пахнут эти обеды.

— Это просто замороженная еда! — Рей закатила глаза. — Все полулюди за здоровый образ жизни, да?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Просто мы легче можем почувствовать разницу, если обоняние в порядке.

— Зато теперь, если ко мне занесет получеловека, я сразу буду предлагать ему прищепку для носа, — фыркнула Рей.

— А твои друзья-полулюди никогда о таком не упоминали? — спросил Бен как будто невзначай.

— Нет… и не надо опять говорить, что это из-за супрессантов.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Бен. — Просто интересно. Я не агитирую против супрессантов, если что. Каждый сам выбирает свой путь, у нас свободная страна.

— Вот и прекрасно, — Рей потерла лоб. — Страна свободная, но у нас всего два выходных. Это намек, Бен.

— Ты же говорила, что у тебя нет планов на сегодня.

— Но у меня есть дела, которые я хотела бы успеть сделать.

— Те бронзовые штуки? — спросил Бен.

— И они тоже. Может быть, — Рей вздохнула. — Мне неудобно тебя выгонять, но, серьезно, уже обед.

— Я не напрашиваюсь, — сказал Бен. — Я видел, чем ты питаешься. Если сильно оголодаешь, я могу провести благотворительную акцию. Кормежка голодных бет раз в неделю, как тебе такое? И никаких замороженных обедов.

— Шикарно, — ответила Рей. — Предложи ты мне такое месяц назад, я бы не раздумывала.

— А что изменилось за месяц?

— Мне заплатили за работу.

— Хорошо, — Бен встал и поставил кружку на обшарпанный низкий столик. — Не буду тебя отвлекать. Дай мне свой номер, я тебе скину список первых симптомов гастрита и примерные цены у местных врачей.

Рей закрыла глаза, мысленно считая до десяти. Он специально ее доводит. Специально. И номер она ему давать не будет.

— Ладно, ладно, мисс Ниима. Убери это мученическое выражение со своего лица.

Рей открыла глаза. Бен стоял перед ней и, что удивительно, даже не ухмылялся.

— До встречи на работе, — сказал он.

Выставить Бена Соло из дома оказалось очень непросто. Справившись с этой задачей и закрыв за ним дверь, Рей рухнула в кресло-мешок, чувствуя себя абсолютно вымотанной присутствием Бена. Может, он все-таки вампир, энергетический? И теперь будет приходить к ней постоянно и тянуть силы?

Рей улыбнулась своим мыслям. Ладно, шутки шутками, но почему она все еще ощущает этот слабый мускусный запах, который источал Бен? Рей задумалась, принюхиваясь, а потом до нее дошло: кресло, на котором Бен сидел все это время. Запах шел от него.

— Нет уж, нет уж, — пробормотала Рей. Вскочив, она подхватила кресло и вытащила его на задний двор, чтобы проветрить. — Ты мне не кот, чтобы метить мои вещи!

***

— Тебе он понравится, — заверила ее Роуз. — Он друг Финна, они раньше работали вместе.

У Рей все равно не было планов на вечер, а сидеть в четырех стенах опостылело, и она легко согласилась. Роуз настояла на «двойном свидании», хотя Рей просто хотелось развлечься. Да и какое это свидание, когда видишь человека впервые в жизни? Она не собиралась флиртовать или искать себе спутника жизни — просто провести вечер с друзьями и потанцевать.

Ради такого случая Рей надела один из немногих действительно изящных нарядов — изумрудно-зеленое платье-футляр из плотной ткани, без рукавов и с неглубоким вырезом, открывавшим ключицы, и серебряные сережки с зелёными камешками. Как стало ясно позже, с нарядом она слегка промахнулась.

Это было одно из тех заведений, где играют кантри и собираются все окрестные лесорубы. Было очень людно, шумно и накурено, на небольшой сцене готовилась к выходу какая-то местная группа. Роуз и Финн заняли небольшой столик в углу, где в красном стакане трепетала маленькая чадящая свечка.

— И где ваш друг? — поинтересовалась Рей, поздоровавшись и присаживаясь напротив Роуз.

— Опаздывает, — сокрушенно признал Финн. — Мы пока можем что-нибудь выпить.

— Давайте я оплачу этот круг, а вы следующий, — предложила Рей. — Что будете?

Парой минут позже она штурмовала барную стойку, пытаясь протиснуться сквозь плотную толпу, чувствуя, что ее простенькое платье кажется чересчур официальным нарядом для этого царства клетчатых рубашек, потертых кепок, тяжелых ботинок и ковбойских сапог. Наконец она пробилась к бармену, сделала заказ и осторожно облокотилась о стойку, стараясь не попасть локтем в лужицу пролитого пива или текилы.

Когда знакомый голос зазвучал у нее над ухом, Рей едва не подпрыгнула.

— Решила развеяться, мисс Ниима?

Обернувшись, Рей уткнулась взглядом в мужскую грудь, обтянутую черной футболкой, а потом подняла взгляд и встретилась глазами с Беном Соло.

— Как и ты, — ответила Рей. — Ищешь новую пару?

— Нет, просто отдыхаю, — Бен скользнул взглядом по ее фигуре. — Милое платье. Делает твои глаза ярче.

— Спасибо, — Рей не знала, как отнестись к этому неожиданному комплименту.

— Как машина? — спросил Бен. — Не было времени спросить.

— Все нормально, — Рей кивнула. Она забрала машину в воскресенье, доехав до общины на такси, и ей казалось, что на нее пялятся абсолютно все: от водителя такси, который явно не хотел туда ехать, до местных, провожавших такси взглядом.

К счастью бармен пододвинул к ней заказ: кувшин пива и три стакана, и Рей, поблагодарив его, подхватила стаканы и кувшин и улыбнулась Бену.

— Приятного вечера.

Минут через двадцать появился и Дофельд. Чуть выше Рей, бледный и темноволосый, он выглядел очень взволнованным, и, как и Рей, слишком выделялся из толпы своими темными джинсами и белой рубашкой.

— Я прямо с работы, — сконфуженно пояснил он, присаживаясь напротив Финна. — Привет, Рей.

— Привет, — Рей улыбнулась. — Кстати, а где ты работаешь? Финн так ничего и не рассказал.

Разговоры текли неторопливо, хотя иногда приходилось перекрикивать раздухарившуюся группу. Но просто так сидеть — скучно. Роуз уже давно поглядывала на танцпол, Рей уже тоже задумывалась о том, получится ли у нее станцевать кантри или достаточно просто импровизировать, двигаясь в такт, и наконец им представился шанс размяться. Группа заиграла медленную мелодию. Финн и Роуз переглянулись, и Финн тут же протянул Роуз руку через стол, подмигивая Дофельду. Рей прикусила губу, сдерживая улыбку, и бросила на Дофельда быстрый взгляд, отметив, что он смотрит куда-то через ее плечо. Чего она не ожидала — как и Роуз, и Финн, судя по их взглядам, — что до ее плеча кто-то дотронется и знакомый голос сообщит (именно сообщит, а не спросит):

— Не возражаете, если я украду Рей на один танец?

Рей резко развернулась к Бену и уставилась на него, возмущенно хмурясь.

— Спрашивать нужно у меня, — сказала она.

— Извини, — Бен обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Один танец. Обещаю, что буду держать себя в рамках приличий.

— Ладно, мы пойдем, пока песня не закончилась, — заметила Роуз.

Они с Финном устремились на тесный танцпол, обогнув Бена. А Бен наблюдал за Рей, сверху вниз. Усмехаясь.

«Я его не боюсь», — напомнила себе Рей, и встала, отодвигая стул.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Но только один. Я сегодня занята.

Бен предложил ей руку, и Рей приняла ее, стараясь действовать естественно и расковано. Нет, она не чувствует себя, будто проглотила палку от швабры, держась ненатурально прямо, поджав пресс. Нет, по ее спине не бегают мурашки. Это просто танец.

 _С альфой_.

С придурком, у которого дурацкие шуточки.

Бен провел ее на танцпол, и Рей показалось, что, когда он вдвинулся туда, там тут же освободилось место.

— Ты же не флиртуешь и не встречаешься с бетами, — заметила Рей, беря его за руку, а вторую осторожно располагая у него на плече.

Бен деликатно обнял ее второй рукой за талию — ни на сантиметр ниже.

— Это просто танец. Не придумывай, — ответил он и улыбнулся. — Просто всех омег разобрали.

— Ах да, — Рей хмыкнула. Они начали двигаться под музыку. — Когда омег не хватает, вы охотитесь на бет.

— Только если речь идёт о партнёре для танца. Цивилизация, не забывай. И мне действительно нравится, как ты выглядишь в этом платье, и как тот лопушок смотрит на тебя, пока ты танцуешь со мной.

Рей вопросительно подняла бровь.

— У него на лице написано: ну, блин, единственная нормальная девушка за всю мою жизнь, и ту альфа увел, — ответил Бен со смешком.

— Вовсе нет, — Рей фыркнула.

— Верь мне, я знаю его дольше. Это маленький город. А он — неудачник. Твои друзья могли найти тебе кого-нибудь получше.

— Мне не нужно никого искать, — ответила Рей. — Я не ищу себе парня. Я просто… Развлекаюсь.

Бен кивнул, наклонился к ней и доверительно прошептал на ухо:

— Приглашать его к себе на ночь я тоже не советую. Если хочешь развлечься.

Рей снова фыркнула, отстраняясь.

— Не твое дело, Бен Соло. И смотри по сторонам, вдруг какая-нибудь омега освободится.

Когда песня закончилась, Бен пожелал ей приятного вечера и скрылся в толпе, а Рей вернулась к столику.

Дофельд явно воспрянул духом, когда она вернулась, и со смешком спросил:

— Надеюсь, следующий танец мой?

Рей улыбнулась и кивнула ему, давя в себе желание обернуться и посмотреть, что сейчас делает Бен.

***

Вечер получился неплохим. Может, надежды Роуз, что Рей найдет себе парня, и они будут две такие дружеские парочки, не оправдались, но Рей действительно хорошо провела время. Финн и Роуз пытались улизнуть раньше, чтобы оставить Рей и Дофельда вдвоем, но Рей это предвидела и первой заговорила о том, что пора бы уже и домой. Они пообещали друг другу, что нужно обязательно собраться вчетвером еще раз, и разошлись.

Выйдя на стоянку, Рей помахала уезжающим и направилась к своей машине. Ноги гудели. Хоть кантри и не было в числе ее самой любимой музыки, но и под него вполне можно было танцевать.

Тем удивительнее было услышать за спиной чужие шаги. Обернувшись, Рей увидела нагоняющего ее Бена. После двух стаканов пива он уже не казался ей ужасно угрожающим, но Рей все еще не понимала, что ему от нее понадобилось.

— Опять всех омег разобрали? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Просто я решил проследить, чтобы одна бета добралась до дома благополучно.

Он достал из кармана ключи от своей машины и демонстративно позвенел ими.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Но я доберусь сама.

— Ты пьяна, — возразил Бен.

— Я уже успела протрезветь.

— Знаешь, мне бы не хотелось снова везти тебя в больницу. Давай просто сэкономим время, и ты сразу сядешь ко мне в машину. А если ты все ещё настроена развлечься, можем поехать ко мне.

— Ты же не флиртуешь с бетами.

— Я не флиртую. Я делаю тебе предложение, — Бен выдержал паузу, задумавшись. — Не в том смысле предложение. А в смысле предлагаю тебе интересно провести время.

— Ты тоже пьян. — Рей махнула рукой. — Трезвым ты бы точно такого не выдал: я про путаницу с предложениями. Езжай домой, и я поеду. Встретимся в понедельник на работе. Я специально вставлю батарейки не той стороной

Она побрела к своей машине, думая, что была бы не против личного водителя. Путь до дома представлялся ужасно длинным, а ведь еще на дорогу нужно смотреть. Может, можно подремать немного здесь, а потом поехать?

Рей остановилась у водительской дверцы, задумавшись над этой идеей, а за ее спиной раздались шаги. Рей едва успела обернуться, прежде чем Бен заблокировал ее у двери машины, уперевшись руками в крышу по обе стороны от Рей.

— Ох, да ладно тебе, — промурлыкал он. — Если бы мы были настолько несовместимы, мы бы разделились на разные виды сотни тысяч лет назад. Не бойся, мне не обязательно запихивать узел в твое хрупкое тело. Есть и другие варианты: я сделаю маленькое одолжение тебе, а ты мне…

— Нет, — твердо ответила Рей, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. — Я точно выпила недостаточно, чтобы согласиться на такое. А ты явно перебрал, поэтому никакого одолжения сделать не сможешь, ни большого, ни маленького.

Бен наклонился к ней, дохнув на нее запахом сидра, и предложил:

— Хочешь проверить?

— Не-а, ответила Рей. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался в моей памяти недоступным альфой — секс-террористом, который не заснёт на полпути к финишу.

Она повернулась к Бену спиной, игнорируя его, и завозилась в сумочке, ища ключи.

Бен не убирал рук с машины, и Рей чувствовала тепло его тела позади себя, но больше ничего он не делал.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, мисс Ниима. Веди осторожно, — сказал он, наконец. Руки по обеим сторонам Рей исчезли, и она услышала, как захрустели камешки под шагами Бена.

Она испытала облегчение и — в этом ей не хотелось признаваться даже себе самой — лёгкое разочарование.

***

Ночью ее разбудила трель телефона — пришло сообщение. Рей сонно протёрла глаза и подтянула к себе телефон. Кому приспичило написать ей в повторного ночи?

« _скинь мне свое фото в зелёном платье пжлст_ ».

Рей уставилсь на сообщение, силясь понять, кто его написал. Дофельд? Нет, точно нет. Если только…

Рей быстро написала:

« _Бен, если это ты, я убью тебя. Я серьезно!_ »

« _тебе жаль что ли?_ »

« _Откуда ты узнал мой телефон?_ »

« _все ваши телефоны записаны у Роуз на бумажке на мониторе компьютера_ ».

Рей зависла, не зная, что можно на это ответить, а потом написала:

« _Я спать. И ты спать иди_ ».

« _Фото_ ».

« _Перебьешься!_ »

Убрав звук и вибрацию, Рей положила телефон на кровать и упала лицом в подушку.

Придурок!

Утром она обнаружила, что Бен написал ей ещё одно сообщение, но потом удалил его. Рей не знала, хочется ли ей знать, что было в том сообщении или нет.  
Но она не выдержала и написала ему в перерыве на работе:

« _Зачем тебе мое фото?_ »

« _Нужна мишень для дротиков_ ».

Рей отправила скривившийся смайлик. А подумав добавила:

« _Мне тоже следует сделать такую. С твоим фото_ ».

Бен не отвечал долго. Перерыв у Рей успел закончиться, и она вернулась к работе, и про телефон вспомнила только спустя какое-то время.

Бен прислал ей сообщение с вложением.

— Что?.. — брови Рей взлетели вверх, и она торопливо обернулась, не заглядывает ли ей кто за спину.

Потому что Бен прислал свое фото, сделанное, судя по всему, совсем недавно: его отражение в зеркале над раковиной в мужском туалете. Без футболки, но с явно и демонстративно напряжёнными бицепсами.

Следующее сообщение гласило:

« _Фотку в платье, пож_ ».

Рей открыла галерею, нашла одно из старых селфи в платье и сбросила ему.

— Подавись, — пробормотала она и вернулась к работе.

Телефон зажужжал.

— Да что ещё?! — раздражённо спросила Рей.

« _Пасиб_ ».

Несмотря на то, что желание дойти до технического отдела и высказать Бену все, что она думает, было неодолимым, Рей справилась. Не будет она реагировать на такое. Он же альфа, в конце концов, что бы он не говорил про предрассудки по отношению к полулюдям, секс-терроризм и прочее агрессивное сексуальное поведение — часть его натуры.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дабкон и херасьмент(с)  
> (нет, секс будет в следующей главе)

Насколько Рей могла понять, Бен выбирался из своей берлоги в конце коридора лишь по звонку, если нужно было разобраться с неполадками или заменить технику. И тем удивительнее было, когда он заглянул к ним в отдел. Время было перед самым обедом, Роуз лакировала под вытяжкой стулья, которые они уже закончили и должны были сдать антикварам в магазин, а Рей, с лупой на одном глазу, сидела за рабочим столом над фарфоровой статуэткой, у которой были отбиты несколько кусочков по низу.

Бен зашел без стука, и Рей обернулась только когда щелкнул замок в двери.

— Что-то? — случилось спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Шел мимо, решил зайти…

Он прошел к столу Рей, оглядывая разложенные на нем предметы и инструменты. Рей сняла с себя лупу и подперла подбородок рукой, глядя на него. Она не хотела этого признавать, но почувствовала легкое волнение, когда Бен вошел. Ей даже показалось, что она опять ощущает этот специфический мускусный запах.

— Значит, тут ты ковыряешься с железками, — заметил Бен, сунув руки в карманы.

— Железки, кожа, керамика, ткань… Со всем, — ответила Рей.

— Меня интересуют только железки, — Бен наклонился к ее столу. — Вроде тех дверных ручек. Как ты их чистишь?

— Динатриевой солью, — ответила Рей. — Тебя что-то конкретное интересует?

— Да, есть пара зазеленевших железок, которые я хотел кое-кому отдать. Как-то неудобно отправлять их в таком состоянии, — ответил Бен. — А что конкретно ты делаешь с этой солью?

— Замачиваю их в растворе, а потом оттираю окислы, — ответила Рей. — Кстати, они ядовитые.

— Соль?

— Окислы. Не стоит лезть голыми руками.

— Ясно, спасибо за беспокойство, — Бен выпрямился, бросил взгляд на помутневшее по краям зеркало, чья рама, стоящая отдельно, тоже дожидалась реставрации. — А ты… не могла бы сделать мне одолжение?

— Да? — Рей вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Почистить кое-что этой своей солью. Работы там немного, но ты в этом явно лучше меня разбираешься. А я, может, без пальцев останусь после первой попытки, и кто тебе батарейки в пульте менять будет?

Рей прыснула — не смогла удержаться, с таким серьезным видом Бен об этом рассказывал.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — А что?

— Колокольчики, — ответил Бен.

Рей непонимающе уставилась на него:

— Колокольчики… типа дверные?

Бен покачал головой:

— Принесу — увидишь.

И Бен действительно принес их на следующий день: самодельные колокольчики, вроде тех, что висели у него над дверью. Нарочито грубо сработанные, украшенные выгравированными узорами, они все зазеленились и местами пошли пузырями.

— Сделаю, — сказала Рей, осмотрев их. — Не прямо сейчас, но на неделе точно. А что за колокольчики?

— У нас жил один мужик, художник, довольно известный по местным меркам. Нативная живопись, народные мотивы, всякие штуки из металла и дерева. Недавно умер, — ответил Бен. — У наших у многих были вещи, которые он делал, а вот в больших городах такое считается редкостью. Вот я и пообещал кое-кому прислать его работу.

Рей кивнула, подумав, что нужно будет расспросить Роуз об этом художнике. Можно было бы и Бена расспросить, но Рей испытывала странные противоречивые ощущения: с одной стороны хотелось как можно быстрее закончить разговор, чтобы он ушел, а с другой — послушать его подольше (если он не будет хохмить, как обычно). Но Бен явно не был настроен на долгие разговоры: оставив колокольчики, он сказал, что будет у себя и ушел. Напоследок он правда не удержался от очень типичного своего жеста — кажется, Рей начинала к такому привыкать, раз уж считала их типичными. Наклонившись — Рей сидела на стуле, и Бену это было удобно — он не скрываясь глубоко вдохнул, почти зарывшись носом в ее волосы. У Рей от этого спина покрылась мурашками. Хорошо, что Роуз не было… Нет, плохо, плохо, что Роуз не было, вряд ли бы Бен позволил себе такое при ней. Или нет? Бен оперся руками на спинку ее стула и снова глубоко вдохнул.

— Это странно, — прокомментировала Рей, не оборачиваясь. — Обнюхивание может считаться харрасментом? Я не для себя интересуюсь, а для подружки.

— Я думаю, — заметил Бен негромко, — это зависит от того, что нюхают…

Рей скривилась.

— Уйди, пожалуйста, прежде чем мое воображение начнет играть со мной дурные шутки, — попросила она.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Бен. Стул скрипнул, когда он оттолкнулся от него, выпрямляясь. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что, — ответила Рей. — Я же должна тебе ремонт машины.

С колокольчиками Рей закончила через пару дней, когда разобралась с текущими заказами. Работы-то было всего ничего, самое главное — не повредить узоры. И, пока она работала, ее так и подмывало отправить фото процесса Бену и поинтересоваться его мнением — зачем? Чтобы услышать очередную порцию натужных шуточек?

Тем не менее, когда с колокольчиками было закончено, Рей обернула их бумагой и понесла Бену. Но когда она дошла до технического отдела и заглянула внутрь, то Бена там не увидела. Там сидел только тот парень, который с ним работал и чьего имени Рей не знала.

— А где Бен Соло? — спросила Рей.

— В отпуске, — ответил парень.

Было довольно странно уходить в отпуск, не предупредив. Рей даже почувствовала некоторую обиду, прежде чем до нее дошло, что полулюди берут и вынужденный отпуск тоже. Что ж, ничего, колокольчики вполне подождут. И писать сообщения с вопросами о самочувствии сейчас, наверное, тоже не стоило.

***

Бен написал Рей через неделю: попросил завезти к нему колокольчики, если они готовы. Рей долго смотрела на его сообщение, задумчиво покусывая губу, а потом перезвонила.

— Да? — судя по голосу Бен был сильно не в духе.

— Привет, — сказала Рей. — Колокольчики готовы… Мне их привезти?

— Мне показалось, что я так и написал.

— А ты в состоянии меня встретить? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Если бы я был не в состоянии, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали, — сварливо ответил Бен. — Но, если ты думаешь, что я специально тебя к себе заманиваю, можешь подождать еще неделю. Или год. Только колокольчики передай с кем-нибудь, будь добра.

Рей стало обидно. Она все-таки тратила свое время и отчищала эти несчастные колокольчики за «спасибо».

— Ладно, привезу, — сказала она прохладным тоном. — Сегодня вечером подойдет?

— Подойдет, — буркнул Бен. Рей уже хотела сбросить звонок, когда он добавил: — Я не… А, неважно. Спасибо за труд.

— Пожалуйста, — удивленно ответила Рей, но Бен уже повесил трубку.

Так как до общины путь был неблизкий, Рей отпросилась с работы немного раньше. Роуз, наблюдавшая за ее сборами, поинтересовалась:

— Куда-то спешишь? Свидание? Распродажа?

— Ближе к первому, но без романтического подтекста, — ответила Рей. — Надо забросить кое-какие мелочи одному знакомому.

— Вот оно что. — Роуз прищурилась. — Не те ли колокольчики, которые ты вычищала?

— Их, — ответила Рей.

— Понятно. — Роуз отвела взгляд с таки видом, будто выяснила что-то очень важное, но совершенно не желала делиться этим с Рей.

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Ничего, — ответила Роуз. — Езжай. Уже поздно.

Рей пожала плечами, подхватила сумку и выскочила из офиса. Она планировала вернуться домой до того, как стемнеет.

Подъехав к дому Бена, Рей ощутила легкую дрожь. Все-таки он, ну, в гоне. Или уже нет? Как вообще это проходит у полулюдей? Все, что Рей знала — досужие слухи о секс-марафонах, в процессе которых полулюди могли замертво упасть от обезвоживания, потому что не могли отцепиться друг от друга. Это вряд ли была правда, но все слухи на чем-то строятся. И что делают те полулюди, которые в течку или гон остались без пары? Глубоко вздохнув, Рей решила не убирать далеко ключи от машины, взяла пакет с колокольчиками с пассажирского сиденья, и вылезла, мысленно готовя себя ко встрече с Беном — какой бы она ни была.

Постучав в дверь, Рей поймала себя на том, что прислушивается, и что ноги у нее напружинены — она буквально была готова сорваться с места и бежать, если что-то покажется ей подозрительными.

Но вот внутри зазвучали шаги и дверь отворилась. Рей взглянула на Бена с некоторой опаской, а он на нее — с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

— А, это ты, — сказал он. — Проходи.

Рей видела Бена сердитым, видела весёлым, а теперь увидела его раздраженным. Он бродил по дому, завернувшись в одеяло, которым Рей укрывалась, когда ночевала здесь, со взъерошенными, торчащими во все стороны волосами и недовольно сопел.

— Гон всегда так заканчивается? — осторожно спросила Рей. Она отдала Бену колокольчики, и он, даже не посмотрев, брякнул их на тумбочку, а сам указал Рей в гостиную: «чувствуй себя как в дома, но не забывай, что ты в гостях».

— Да, если вместо того, чтобы трахать омегу, ты трахаешь диван, — пробурчал Бен.

Рей едва не подскочила и тут же посмотрела на диван, на котором сидела. Покрывало было свежим.

Бен посмотрел на нее недовольно.

— Это метафора, — сказал он.

— Успокоил, — ответила Рей. — Я думала, что полулюди гораздо хуже переносят такое время без пары.

— Да сколько можно! — сердито сказал Бен. — Никто не умирает от того, что приходится дрочить пару суток подряд.

— Только настроение портится, — вставила Рей.

Бен уставился на нее мрачным взглядом.

— Я могу уйти, — быстро сказала Рей, — чтобы не портить его тебе ещё больше.

— Лучше бы предложила сделать что-нибудь полезное, — пробурчал Бен. — Кофе, например.

— Ладно, ладно, сделаю, если это меня извинит, — Рей снова закатила глаза. — На двоих, хорошо?

— И бутерброд, — капризно сказал Бен.

Рей вздохнула.

— И бутерброд. Признайся, ты позвал меня именно за этим.

— Нет, я позвал тебя, чтобы побыстрее получить обратно мою вещь, мне ещё ее почтой отправлять, — ответил Бен. — Но раз ты тут так удачно случилась, почему бы не помочь товарищу? Противная, злая бета.

— Это никак не подкрепляет мое желание тебе помочь. И где твои товарищи по общине?

— Мы стараемся не соваться друг к другу во время периодов, — ответил Бен. — на всякий случай.

— Периоды. Вот значит как вы их называете.

— А что? — вскинулся Бен.

— Ничего, просто… интересно. Ладно. Кофе…

Рей прошла на кухню. Бен следовал за ней, как тень, чуть на расстоянии, хмурящийся и дующий губы, как ребенок. Это было очень забавно, если ненадолго забыть, что он здоровенный альфа, который может железный прут в кольцо согнуть. А когда он взгромоздился на стул, одеяло распахнулось, явив миру его голые волосатые ноги.

— О, нет, не говори, что под одеялом у тебя нет ничего, кроме трусов! — Рей тут же зажмурилась.

— Это мой дом, я могу ходить в чем хочу, — возразил Бен.

— Ладно, только не распахивай свое одеяло прямо передо мной, идёт? — Рей приоткрыла один глаз.

— Идет, — ответил Бен. — Кофе, женщина.

— А волшебное слово? — хмыкнула Рей, отворачиваясь от него и доставая с открытой полки банку с молотым кофе. Кофеварки у Бена не было, зато была видавшая виды закопченная турка.

— Я злой и страшный альфа.

— Не боишься, что я сбегу в ужасе, прихватив кофе с собой? — заметила Рей, прижав банку к груди, и обернулась.

Бен пожал плечами и глянул на Рей исподлобья.

— _Пожа-алуйста_ , мисс Ниима? Я до глубокой старости буду ходить за тобой и помогать вставлять батарейки, а еще лампочки ввинчивать, только сделай уже этот гребаный кофе?

— Гораздо лучше, — ответила Рей. — Ловлю на слове.

Она засыпала кофе в турку, залила водой и поставила на огонь.

— Я обычно добавляю специи, — заметил Бен.

— Тогда вари сам, я не знаю, что нужно добавлять, — ответила Рей.

Она огляделась, достала разделочную доску и нож.

— Ты… специально училась, чтобы чистить железки? — спросил Бен.

— Бронзяшки, если быть точным, — поправила его Рей.

— Неважно. Просто я не представляю, в каком колледже учат чистить бронзяшки. Есть факультет реставраторов?

— Обычно реставраторы ютятся где-то между искусствоведами и художниками-прикладниками. Но эта специальность есть далеко не везде, — ответила Рей. — А еще есть курсы при реставрационных центрах… — она достала из хлебницы хлеб — не нарезной и, как ей показалось, домашней выпечки. Вроде бы в общине была частная пекарня?

— Я училась на курсах, потому что обучение в колледже стоит дорого… Ай! — Рей зашипела от боли.

Забывшись, она полоснула остро заточенным ножом себе прямо по пальцу. Быстро сунув палец в рот — не отхватила и на том спасибо, с такой-то остротой — Рей отложила нож. Вынув палец изо рта и осмотрев его, Рей пришла к выводу, что порез глубокий: кровь не останавливалась. И саднило ужасно.

— Где же комментарии по поводу пряморукости реставратора, которая себе чуть палец не отрезала? — пошутила Рей и обернулась на Бена.

Он выглядел… странно. Он не шевелился, напряженный, и не спускал с ее кровоточащего пальца пристального взгляда.

— Я запомнил запах твоей крови, — заметил Бен невпопад. Его голос звучал низко, а еще в него будто добавился какой-то дополнительный звук, словно вибрация. — С того раза, как вез тебя в больницу.

Рей уставилась на него.

— Ладно, — с запозданием ответила она. — А у тебя есть пластырь? Или что-нибудь?..

— Аптечка в верхнем ящике у окна, — ответил Бен, но не сдвинулся с места.

Рей подошла к ящику, выдвинула его одной рукой, держа вторую на весу, и стала перебирать вещи — какие-то полотенца, рулоны, непонятные упаковки — в поисках аптечки. Она услышала за своей спиной осторожные шаги лишь в самый последний момент, за мгновение до того, как Бен навис над ней, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, будто взяв Рей в кольцо своих рук. Одеяло с легким шорохом соскользнуло с его плеч на пол.

— Пришел помочь найти аптечку? — спросила Рей с напускной иронией.

Бен не ответил. Рей почувствовала, как он зарывается носом в ее волосы. Его дыхание согрело ей затылок. Одной рукой он осторожно ухватил Рей за запястье руки, которую она держала на весу.

— Бен, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, — попросила Рей. Напряжение прорезалось в ее голосе. — Пожалуйста.

— Я не сделаю ничего плохого, — пробормотал Бен. — Я просто хочу… почувствовать его снова.

Он наклонился над плечом Рей и притянул ее руку к своему лицу. Рей почувствовала, как кончик его языка скользит по ране, и поежилась.

— Бен, — повторила она, стараясь не показывать своего испуга. Это ведь то, чему всех учат в детстве: если видишь дикого зверя, не показывай свой страх. Бен обхватил ее палец губами на целую фалангу, и Рей могла почувствовать влажность и мягкость его языка, исследующего рану. — Что ты делаешь?

С влажным сочным звуком Бен выпустил ее палец изо рта. Он не шевелился и смотрел куда-то мимо Рей, и в этот момент она очень четко ощутила, что нужно уходить. Или убегать.

В этот момент убежал, зашипев, кофе, и Рей вздрогнула и быстро рванула к плите. Бен не удерживал ее, и Рей решила, что это знак. Пора валить. Видимо, он все же переоценил свое состояние, решив, что уже может с кем-то общаться.

Выключив плиту, Рей резко развернулась к Бену, неосознанно пряча руки за спиной.

— Бен, извини, но я думаю, мне пора, — быстро сказала она. — Ты сейчас явно не в состоянии принимать гостей.

Бен усмехнулся, но слегка заторможенно.

— Я вполне в состоянии, — ответил он.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто ты в состоянии, — ответила Рей.

Она сделала шаг в сторону, и Бен незамедлительно повторил ее движение, будто перетек. Рей могла видеть, как движется его широкая грудь от частых поверхностных вздохов.

Рей с трудом сглотнула и кашлянула, прочищая горло.

— Бен, дай мне уйти, пожалуйста.

— Немного грубо убегать так, не находишь? — промурлыкал Бен. _В самом деле_ промурлыкал, странная вибрация в его голосе усилилась.

— Бен, — повторила Рей. — Ты очевидно не можешь мыслить ясно. Пожалуйста, — страх просочился в ее голос, добавив в него истерические нотки. — Пожалуйста.

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего плохого, — ответил Бен тем же мурлыкающим голосом.

Он шагнул вперёд и Рей отшатнулась назад. Плохо, нельзя убегать, они как волки — стоит побежать, и начнется веселая погоня. Не для того, кого загоняют.

Ее реакция словно подстегнула Бена, и он одним шагом сократил разделявшие их расстояние.

— Я всего лишь хочу провести с тобой немного времени, — продолжил Бен. Рей попыталась прошмыгнуть мимо, но он предугадал ее движение, раскинув руки и фактически загоняя ее в угол между стеной и кухонными тумбами. — Разве это плохо?

— Ты пугаешь меня, — ответила Рей.

Бен улыбнулся, развязно, как пьяный.

— Разве я этого не добивался?

Рей не выдержала. Она сорвалась: бросилась в сторону, надеясь избежать его рук, охваченная паникой. Разумеется, Бен легко поймал ее, перехватив за талию и прижав к себе. Рей вскрикнула, вцепившись в его руку. Бен был горячим, будто у него была температура. Может он бредит? Или это гон?

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — пробормотал Бен ей на ухо, пока Рей всхлипывала. Она попыталась разжать его пальцы, но это было все равно, что пытаться разжать тиски. — Я клянусь, я просто хочу…

Удерживая Рей одной рукой, он вытянул перед собой вторую, рассматривая кровавые следы, которые оставили на ней пальцы Рей ее кровь смешалась с его, выступившей из неглубоких царапин от ее ногтей.

— О, — озадаченно сказал Бен, будто только что их заметил.

— Отпусти меня, — всхлипнула Рей. — Пожалуйста! Мне больно.

Она соврала, но расчет оправдался: Бен отпустил ее, и Рей тут же вывернулась из его рук, стремглав бросившись к двери. Бен нагнал ее в два шага. Он снова прижал ее к себе, осторожно, бормоча про то, что он не причинит ей вреда, просто хочет почувствовать ее запах снова. Рей сжалась в клубок, повиснув у него в руках, поджала ноги, плотно стиснула колени и зажмурилась. Она не открыла глаза и не пошевелилась, когда Бен поднял ее на руки и перенес на диван, как ребенка. Там он осторожно устроил ее и сам устроился рядом. Рей чувствовала жар его кожи, и тихо всхлипнула.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Бен. — Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред.

Рей вздрогнула, когда он прикоснулся к ней и обхватила себя руками, сжимаясь в комок ещё теснее, словно пытаясь занять меньше места. Она ни за что в жизни не пошевелится. Если только ее не станут бить. Он ведь не станет ее бить?

Бен обнял ее за плечи, носом зарываясь в ее волосы.

— Пожалуйста, — глухо сказала Рей. — Не трогай меня. Отпусти меня, Бен.

Бен не ответил, но Рей почувствовала, что он отодвинулся. Приоткрыв один глаз, она увидела, как он слизывает свою и ее кровь с исцарапанного предплечья.

***

Рей проснулась в темноте. В ее памяти был провал — она потеряла сознание? Что происходило, пока она была не в себе? Бен что-то с ней сделал?

Насколько Рей могла судить, она все ещё была одета. Хорошо. Если раздеть бессознательного человека ещё можно, то одеть — та ещё задача.

Она лежала в кровати, укрытая одеялом — должно быть это была спальня Бена. А сам он, должно быть, спал позади нее: тяжёлая рука лежала у нее на талии, ладонью на животе, а спиной Рей чувствовала чужое тепло.

Так, кажется он вымотался и спит. Самое время уходить, прежде чем Бен проснется и ещё что-нибудь вытворит. Кто знает, что еще на него найдет? Но стоило Рей попробовать выскользнуть из-под его руки, как Бен, издав сонный нечленораздельный звук, прижал ее к себе ещё крепче, да ещё и ногу на нее закинул.

— Блядь! — тихо, но экспрессивно прошептала Рей. — Бен, чтоб тебя!..

Бен тяжело вздохнул во сне, и его рука переместилась вверх, ладонь легла Рей на грудь.

Рей лежала, размышляя, что делать. Дождаться утра? Попытаться ускользнуть снова? Сейчас ей казалось, что ситуация из угрожающей становится комической. По-черному, но комической.

— Бен, — позвала Рей. — Бен, проснись.

Бен сонно промычал что-то ей в затылок, но не проснулся.

— Бен, — повторила Рей громче. — Проснись и отпусти меня. Мне нужно домой.

— У тебя дома какая-то особенная кровать? — пробормотал Бен. — Поспи здесь.

— Бен! Пусти! — голос Рей сорвался на шипение, и она пнула Бена по ноге.

Заворчав, как большой пёс, Бен убрал с нее ногу и руку, и Рей тут же откатилась в сторону. Бен сел, сонно потирая глаза, потом дотянулся до лампы на ночном столике и включил ее. Рей прищурилась, когда жёлтый свет залил спальню. Такую же пустую, как и гостиная, с минимумом мебели.

— Ты в норме? — спросила Рей с подозрением. Она готова была сорваться и убежать в любую секунду. — Можешь соображать?

— Типа того, — Бен потёр лицо. Выглядел он довольно рассеянным, будто еще не до конца проснулся и не понимал, то происходит. — Зачем мы проснулись?

— Я ухожу, — сказала Рей. — Что за хрень это была?

Бен покачал головой и развел руками.

— Середина ночи, — сказал он. — Останься до утра. Я же сказал, что не причиню тебе вреда.

— Ты удерживал меня! — обвиняюще возразила Рей. — Ты… слизывал мою кровь!

— Виновен, — Бен кивнул. — Слушай, это не… Я не собирался тебя убивать или там… Просто слегка переклинило. Бывает.

— Да что ты, — недоверчиво сказала Рей.

Бен снова пожал плечами.

— Переклинило, — повторила Рей. — Переклинило… Да ты хоть представляешь, что я испытала в этот момент?

— Я больше не буду пытаться сделать что-нибудь такое, — Бен сонно моргнул. — Давай спать. Пожалуйста.

— Я буду спать внизу, — безапелляционно заявила Рей.

— Ты будешь спать здесь, — ответил Бен. — Ложись. Утром разбужу тебя, накормлю и отправлю восвояси.

— Да что ты себе возомнил! — зашипела Рей. — После такого!.. Я думала, я умру от ужаса, и как ты смеешь…

Она сделал движение, собираясь подняться, но Бен, как огромная ласка, скользнул через кровать одним движением и схватил ее.

— Отпусти меня! — прорычала Рей. — Бен, клянусь, я заявлю в полицию!

— Завтра, — сказал Бен.

Одной рукой удерживая брыкающуюся Рей, второй он дотянулся до лампы и выключил ее. Ну, как выключил — сбил на пол. Стало немного темнее.

— Отпусти меня! — потребовала Рей.

Но Бен практически улёгся сверху, прижав ее к кровати своим весом, но это больше походило на то, что он использует ее как дополнительный матрас, нежели пытается пристать к ней таким способом.

— Какая же ты несговорчивая, мисс Ниима, — пробормотал он, укрывая их одеялом. — Завтра. Все завтра.

Рей дернулась без особого результата, пытаясь выбрать из-под Бена.

— Пусти, — прошипела она. — Я не собираюсь спать с тобой. Я хочу домой.

Бен угукнул, но не пошевелился. Рей умудрилась всё-таки садануть ему локтем в бок, и Бен перехватил ее руку за запястье и прижал к постели.

— Не усердствуй, порез откроется, — сказал он четко.

Рей замерла. Ей очень хотелось домой, и совсем не хотелось, чтобы запах ее крови опять снес ему крышу. Бред какой-то. Как такое возможно? Может быть, когда она успокоится, она сможет погуглить, что за хрень произошла, и решит, как к этому относиться. Но пока вместо этого она лежала в чужой постели, погребенная под Беном. Ее сердце все еще тревожно колотилось, но теперь она уже не боялась — _не только_ боялась, более всего желая ударить Бена чем-нибудь тяжелым, да посильнее.

— Бен, мне жарко, — сказала Рей.

Бен вздохнул и откинул одеяло в сторону. Рей немного поелозила под ним, стараясь найти приемлемую позу, в которой она могла бы провести всю ночь. Жаль, что телефон остался в сумке. И надо же было забыть переложить его в карман!

— Я обязательно пойду в полицию, — сказала она.

— Угу, — Бен приподнялся и слепо ткнулся губами ей в висок. — Спи крепко.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробурчала Рей, пытаясь увернуться.

Поехавший альфа. Наглухо поехавший. Как их вообще к нормальным людям пускают?

Страх перед ним медленно отступал.

Отпускать ее он явно не собирался. Ладно хоть не разрывает на ней одежду (и ее саму изнутри здоровенными узлом) — и на том спасибо. Поэтому Рей вздохнула, подтянула к себе подушку и подсунула ее под голову. Бен не среагировал — он уже спал, слабо похрапывая.

Рей лежала так долго — может быть час, или два. От воспоминаний о произошедшем ее еще слегка потряхивало, но постепенно она успокоилась. Более или менее. Желание ударить Бена чем-нибудь тяжелым никуда не делось.

А потом она тоже уснула.

***

Второй раз Рей проснулась уже засветло, одна в постели, укрытая одеялом по самую шею. Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере обрушились на нее каскадом, едва она открыла глаза: поездка, разговор, порез, крайне странное угрожающее поведение Бена…

Рей села и огляделась. Бена не было видно. Равно как и ее обуви, и ее сумки. А вдруг он забрал ее телефон и ключи от машины, чтобы… Чтобы что? Удержать ее тут? Рей вздохнула, закрыв лицо ладонями, а потом слезла с кровати и, стараясь ступать осторожно и неслышно, покинула спальню. Дом был тих. Рей выглянула в коридор, размышляя, где может быть Бен. Может, поджидает ее, собираясь напугать? И где ее вещи?

Она нашла Бена на диване. Теперь на нем по крайней мере были джинсы, а не одни трусы. Он выглядел сонным, но казался адекватным. Волосы были влажные и встрепанные, и от него по комнате распространялся слабый запах шампуня.

— Теперь я могу уйти? — спросила Рей.

Бен повернул к ней голову.

— И тебе доброе утро, — сказал он глухо. — Кофе?

— Мою сумку и обувь, пожалуйста, — ответила Рей.

Бен со вздохом запрокинув голову на спинку дивана.

— А ещё тебе нужна моя одежда и мотоцикл, — пробормотал он.

— Нет, только мои вещи, — ответила Рей.

Бен снова вздохнул и начал, не поднимая головы и не глядя на Рей:

— Я должен извиниться. За вчерашнее.

— Ещё как, — заметила Рей.

— Я переоценил свою степень адекватности после гона, — продолжил Бен. — Но сейчас все закончилось. Честно.

— Да ну, — с сомнением заметила Рей. — Вчера ты тоже так считал.

— Вот те крест, — Бен начертил скрещенными пальцами крест напротив сердца. — И я в упор не помню, где твоя обувь. Можешь поискать ее… где-нибудь. Тут не так много места.

Он рывком поднялся с дивана. Рей с подозрением уставилась на него.

— А ты?

— А я буду кофе варить, потому что без него не получается воспринимать эту реальность. И в голову лезут странные мысли.

— Какие, например? — напряжённо спросила Рей.

Бен посмотрел на нее и знакомо ухмыльнулся.

— Ты уверена, что хотела бы знать, мисс Ниима?

— Я найду свою обувь и ухожу, — сказала Рей с угрозой.

— Ты зашла без сумки, кстати.

— Значит она в машине, хорошо, — Рей вздохнула. — Я уже почти стала считать тебя нормальным человеком, — добавила она с обидой.

— Да что ты? — Бен прищурился. — И даже не боялась, что я изнасилую тебя?

— Глупо с моей стороны, да.

— Но я ничего с тобой не сделал, — заметил Бен. — И не собирался.

— Только напугал до седых волос, слизывал мою кровь, затащил в кровать и отказывался отпускать, — заметила Рей. — По мне вполне тянет на запрет приближаться ближе скольки-то там метров.

— Мы работаем в одном здании, как ты себе это представляешь?

— Никак, — ответила Рей. — Иди и пей свой кофе. В жизни больше ничего для тебя не сделаю.

Она нашла свою обувь в спальне. Сумка тоже была на месте в машине, и стоя возле нее, Рей уже почти было села внутрь, но потом передумала, захлопнула дверь и пошла обратно в дом. Она сама не знала, почему. Наверное, ей хотелось добиться правды. Понять, что это такое вчера было. Почему-то Рей верила, что Бен не причинит ей вреда, хотя произошедшее вчера должно было убедить ее в обратном. Но сомнения ее глодали ее. Что-то все ещё трепетало в ее солнечном сплетении, остаточный страх, однако решимости было больше.

Она поднялась по лестнице, прошла сквозь гостиную на кухню и остановилась в дверях.

— Все-таки вернулась? — спросил Бен, не оборачиваясь. — Не можешь противостоять моему животному притяжению?

— Что это такое вчера было? — спросила Рей.

— Я же сказал, — ответил Бен. — Переоценил свое состояние.

— Почему именно кровь? — спросила Рей. — Ты вампир ещё вдобавок ко всем твоим недостаткам?..

— И многочисленным достоинствам, — добавил Бен. — Просто у крови… своеобразный запах. Все мы немного хищники.

— Да… Стоп, погоди! — Рей уставилась на него. — Ты меня случайно не облизывал, когда подобрал на дороге?

Бен повернулся к ней, скептически поглядывая на Рей.

— Я похож на идиота? — спросил он.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать, мистер Соло?

Бен поморщился:

— Не зови меня так.

— А как мне тебя звать? Безответственным идиотом?

На это Бен очевидно обиделся.

— Возможно я безответственный идиот, — сказал он сухо. — Но ты-то что тут делаешь? Ты же собиралась улететь прочь, едва найдешь свои кроссовки, — он нехорошо ухмыльнулся, сухо и зло. — Или ты напрашиваешься на внимание альфы, который не может контролировать себя? Нравится играть с огнем, мисс Ниима?

— Нет, — сухо ответила Рей. Она скрестила руки на груди. — Не ты ли рассказывал мне, что это все досужие выдумки, что альфам лишь бы кому присунуть? Так значит, всё-таки все равно?

Рей знала, что бьёт по больному, потому что Бен всегда остро реагировал, едва поднималась тема того, как естественников воспринимают окружающие. Возможно, не стоило этого делать, особенно сейчас. Но разве это не Рей должна была чувствовать себя оскорбленной?

Бен уставился на нее, чуть прищурившись.

— Так-так, — сказал он, и в его голосе снова зазвучала низкая вибрация. — А ты здесь, получается, именно за этим, мисс Ниима? Могла бы сказать сразу, чего ходить вокруг да около.

Рей не уловила, когда он сорвался с места. Просто в следующий момент он уже вжимал ее в косяк двери без особых нежностей.

— Мне сделать это? — спросил Бен, наклоняясь к ее лицу. — Прямо здесь. Тебе понравится, обещаю. Потом можешь похвастаться перед подружками.

— Отпусти меня, — процедила Рей. — Если ты ведёшь себя, как человек, а не как животное, так тебя и воспринимают.

Бен хмыкнул.

— Забавно, что именно ты мне это говоришь, — он смерил Рей взглядом.

Его взгляд опустился к ее губам, и Бен наклонился ещё ниже. Он не целовал ее, его губы лишь едва касались ее, легче, чем касание крыла бабочки. Рей чувствовала его дыхание, запах кофе и шампуня, с трудом перебивающие запах мускуса, пробивающийся сквозь них. Ее спина покрылась мурашками, наполовину от страха, наполовину от странного возбуждения, подогретого перепалкой.

— Тебе лучше бежать, мисс Ниима, — прошептал Бен. — Прямо сейчас, как ты и собиралась.

Когда он заговорил, его губы мягко мазнули по губам Рей, и она почувствовала, как что-то в животе затрепетало, отзываясь на это.

— Так опусти меня, — тихо ответила Рей.

— Боюсь, что не могу, — ответил Бен и поцеловал ее по-настоящему.

Вкус кофе на его языке был пронзительно горьким. Рей ответила на поцелуй, до конца не понимая, какого черта она делает и зачем. Ей в голову лезли нелепые мысли: она не умывалась и не чистила зубы, и наверняка у нее пахнет изо рта, и это все слишком странно, и она не должна этого делать… Бен ненадолго оторвался от нее, рассматривая ее лицо полуприкрыв глаза.

— Лучше бы ты ушла, — сказал он и поцеловал ее снова.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хир камз стеклишко  
> и нца  
> ***  
> не вычитано

Когда Бен поцеловал ее во второй раз, Рей попыталась оттолкнуть его. Ей пришло в голову, что целоваться с ним — так себе идея, но ее сопротивление сделало все только хуже. Бен подхватил ее под бедра и вжал в косяк, вынудив Рей вцепиться в его плечи. Остановил его только короткий болезненный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ Рей. Бен чуть отстранился, глядя на нее затуманенным взглядом.

— Спина, — пробормотала Рей. — Отпусти меня, я…

Еще бы он послушался. Удерживая ее на весу, Бен прижал ее к себе крепче и понес — да, именно в спальню, и за этот короткий путь сомнения Рей укоренились ещё глубже. Но Бена, казалось, уже было не остановить. Он твердо вознамерился довести начатое до конца.

Когда Бен уронил Рей на мягко спружинившую под спиной кровать, Рей попыталась сесть, одновременно отодвигаясь от него.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Это ошибка. Я должна уйти.

Она уставилась на Бена, возвышавшегося над ней, как монумент, и тихо выдавила:

— Пожалуйста?

Бен остановился. Он закрыл глаза и замер. Рей видела, как дёргается его кадык, и в ней крепла уверенность, что он собирается ее убить. Бен подтвердил ее мысли — не открывая глаз, он сказал:

— Если уж решила сваливать — сваливай. И не прикасайся ко мне больше, иначе я убью тебя.

Казалось бы, вот оно — зелёный свет, проход открыт, все, что нужно сделать — спрыгнуть на пол и рвануть отсюда. Рей неловко сползла на край кровати, пытаясь не задеть Бена. Он не шевелился: глаза закрыты, кулаки плотно сжаты, весь как взведенная пружина и лучше было его не трогать.

Рей медлила. Он действительно убьет ее, если она его коснется? Как теперь они будут встречаться на улице после такого? Хуже ли это, чем…

— Так ты уходишь? — спросил Бен.

Рей тяжело сглотнула. Она медленно подняла руку и кончиками пальцев прикоснулась к животу Бена, и он вздрогнул как от удара током и открыл глаза.

— Тебе лучше убить меня, — сказала Рей, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Она не уходила. Кажется, у нее и впрямь беда с головой, если она решила дать получеловеку в гоне. Почти в гоне. Но ведь ей нужно уйти. Рей не была уверена, что хочет этого, и почти ощущала стыд за одну только мысль, что может захотеть. Она ведь не из тех, кто цепляет полулюдей в поисках нового сексуального опыта. Она просто… запуталась.

— Если я опять услышу «нет, это ошибка», я выкину тебя в окно, — сказал Бен низким голосом.

— Это не смертельно, тут первый этаж, — ответила Рей.

— Я бы поспорил, — Бен наклонился к ней, и Рей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не податься назад. — У меня под окнами целые заросли ядовитого плюща.

И он поцеловал Рей, немного мягче, чем до этого, будто растягивал момент, точно зная, что она никуда не денется. Рей несмело обняла его за плечи, и Бен опустился сверху, придавливая ее к кровати весом своего тела.

— Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, — прошептала она, когда Бен обхватил губами ее мочку уха, а его рука начала движение под ее футболкой.

— Я не… Так вы себе это представляете? — пробормотал Бен в перерывах между поцелуями, которыми покрывал ее шею, особенно усердствуя над местечком под челюстью. — Что альфа завалит на кровать, разорвет одежду и трахнет под аккомпанемент криков.

— Почти, — выдохнула Рей.

— Я не собирался, — Бен ухмыльнулся. — Хотя иногда мне казалось, что ты буквально напрашиваешься на то, чтобы тебя хорошенько отшлепали.

И прежде чем Рей успела возразить, он снова поцеловал ее.

— Без узла, — быстро сказала Рей, стоило Бену прервать их поцелуй.

Бен склонил голову на бок, рассматривая Рей, будто прикидывал что-то.

— Точно не хочешь попробовать? — спросил он, ухмыляясь.

— Нет, — Рей помотала головой.

Она слышала истории, что некоторые получали ужасные травмы от узлов. А другим наоборот нравилось, настолько, что обычный секс с бетами переставал их интересовать. Рей не хотела проверять это на себе.

— Все нормально, — Бен наклонился к ней и потеря кончиком носа об ее нос. — Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять… если ты сама не попросишь.

Он рывком задрал ее футболку и обхватил ладонями груди, массируя их через лифчик.

— Знаешь, ты могла бы и без него обойтись, — добавил Бен со смешком.

Рей выгнула спину, чтобы ему было проще расстегнуть крючки, и через мгновение лифчик полетел в сторону. Бен избавлял ее от одежды торопливо, покрывая обнажающуюся кожу поцелуями. Его губы, его руки буквально, были везде — он словно специально отвлекал ее внимание, и у него получилось: Рей сообразила что к чему только когда ее руки оказались прижатыми к матрасу, а Бен устроился между ее разведенных ног, вжимаясь своим пахом в ее промежность. И Рей очень даже ощущала, что он готов — а насчет себя самой была не уверена.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Бен ей на ухо и тронул кончиком языка мочку ее уха. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все вышло как в этих историях в интернете.

Это была последняя фраза, которую стоило говорить в такой ситуации. Рей попыталась освободиться и почувствовала, что Бен двинул бедрами. Рей замерла. Странное, пугающее ощущение, что ничто в этом мире не способно сейчас удержать Бена, сковало Рей по рукам и ногам. Она ощутила дрожь в солнечном сплетении. Это был страх, но смешанный с предвкушением.

— Не бойся. Я это чувствую.

Рей почувствовала, как Бен медленно проталкивается в нее. Он заполнил ее целиком, и она ощутила странное уплотнение в основании его члена, будто бы он был немного шире в этом месте.

Бен замер над ней, упираясь локтями в матрас. Ему пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы посмотреть Рей в глаза.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

Рей кивнула.

— Я же говорил. Иначе мы бы уже давно разделились на два вида.

И он начал двигаться. Рей вцепилась в плечи Бена и уперлась лбом в его ключицу — отчего-то ей было неловко от того, что он может видеть ее лицо, может видеть, насколько ей нравится то, что она ощущает. Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что это действительно происходит — что это она здесь, и Бен здесь, и что происходящее не выглядит и не чувствуется чужеродным и неправильным. Будто так все и должно происходить.

Как между нормальными людьми.

— Ты такая милая, — пробормотал Бен ей на ухо. Его толчки стали более резкими, ритм медленно ускорился. — Клянусь, так бы и съел тебя.

— Эй! — Рей сжала пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи. Она искренне надеялась, что это шутка, но после произошедшего вчера уже не была ни в чем уверена.

— Ладно, ладно, сегодня никакого каннибализма, — Бен тихо рассмеялся.

Внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу — кровать под ними поскрипывала в такт. Рей чувствовала, как это уплотнение — узел? должно быть это был он — проскальзывает в нее, каждый раз слегка растягивая ее. И пока это было совсем не больно. Пока — и Рей постаралась об этом не думать. Ей в голову пришли другие мысли: ощущения были приятные, и Рей подумала, что будь она сверху, имей возможность контролировать угол, под которым Бен входил в нее, она бы кончила гораздо быстрее. И, возможно, это было бы… безопаснее?

— Может… поменяемся? — предложила она.

Бен улыбнулся ей.

— Хочешь быть сверху? — промурлыкал он. — Но _я_ же альфа. У меня выбор лишь на две позиции: сверху и сзади…

Бен поцеловал ее и продолжил:

— Это опасно. — Теперь он двигался размеренно, и с каждым движением, когда еще ослабленный узел проскальзывал в Рей, ее мышцы напрягались от удовольствия. — Стоит мне только _представить_ тебя сверху, как мне хочется выпустить узел. Боюсь, я не смогу проконтролировать это… — Бен наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Рей, и она ответила на поцелуй, сама двигая бедрами ему навстречу, стараясь найти необходимый _ей_ ритм и угол.

Бен заворчал, пытаясь прижать ее собой к кровати и не дать сдвинуться.

— Ты на таблетках? — спросил Бен. Его дыхание согревало Рей шею, и она покачала головой. Бен чертыхнулся. — Тогда уже без разницы, с узлом или нет, кончать в тебе мне все равно нельзя.

И он продолжил движение, подхватив Рей под колено, а рукой упираясь в матрас рядом с ее головой.

Рей выгнулась ему навстречу. Узел у основания члена будто стал жестче и шире, и теперь, когда он проникал в нее целиком, узел растягивал ее изнутри сильнее, заставляя судорожно вздыхать. Давление стимулировало ее ровно настолько, насколько было нужно, и на короткое время Рей забыла о своем страхе, что узел раздуется внутри нее, сосредоточившись лишь на своих ощущениях.

— Бен, — пробубнила она. — Пожалуйста… сильнее.

Она не была из тех, кто любит стонать и упрашивать партнёров, но сейчас это было ей действительно необходимо, лишь самая малость отделяла ее от оргазма. Бен чуть замедлился на секунду, Рей почувствовала, как напрягаются его мышцы, а потом он вбился в нее с такой силой, что она всхлипнула. Сдавленный стон сорвался с ее губ, когда мышцы внутри сжались, а напряжение, копившееся внизу живота, разлилось по телу и вверх по позвоночнику расслабляющей горячей волной.

Бен продолжал двигаться, а потом резко остановился, выскользнув из нее с тихим раздраженным шипением. Он почти лег на нее сверху, и Рей почувствовала, как он изливается ей на живот, крепко обхватив ладонью раздувшийся узел. Она подумала, что могла бы сделать что-то, спросить… И в этот момент Бен укусил ее за плечо.

Рей вскрикнула от неожиданности и боли, и Бен почти сразу же отпустил ее, но расслабление, накатившее на нее после оргазма, как волной смыло.

— Прости, — пробормотал Бен.

Он перевернулся на бок и прижал Рей спиной к своtй груди, несмотря на слабое сопротивление. Рей почувствовала прикосновение его языка там, где он вцепился в нее — он буквально зализывал рану.

Боль ослабела, но никуда не делась.

Рей сделала движение, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Бен прижал ее к себе крепче.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — тихо сказал он. — Мне жаль. Я не хотел…

— Тогда зачем?.. — спросила Рей, хотя знала ответ на этот вопрос.

Инстинкты. Чертовы инстинкты полулюдей.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Бен.

****

Рей не считала себя человеком, способным запросто увлечься кем-то на один раз. Она не всегда легко сходилась с людьми, и у нее были твердые принципы, «правило третьего свидания» и прочее. Она никогда не испытывала проблем с тем, чтобы этим принципам следовать. Кто уляжется в постель с малознакомым мужиком? Кто угодно, только не Рей.

Теперь она сидела в чужом доме, на чужой постели, скрестив ноги, и заклеивали пластырем глубокий укус на плече. Кровь уже не текла, место укуса опухло, и кожа налилась синевой. Рей не представляла, что человеческие зубы могут быть настолько острыми, чтобы прокусить кожу, однако вот подтверждение того, что все мы капельку хищники и в былые времена рвали мясо зубами только в путь…

Все произошедшее было ошибкой. Одной долгой, растянутой на сутки ошибкой.

Бен косвенно подтвердил эту ее мысль. Он не говорил прямо, что делать этого не стоило, но извинился за укус, сказав, что не контролировал себя, и ему очень жаль.

— Я был не в себе, — признался Бен. — Я все ещё немного злился, не мог думать трезво, и в тот момент эта идея показалось мне правильной. Ровно настолько, чтобы укусить тебя и осознать это потом. Как когда ты трезвый тебе приходит в голову мысль, и ты отметаешь ее, потому что это бред. А потом она возвращается, когда ты пьян, и ты такой: отличная идея!

— Да уж, — кисло ответила Рей. — Отличная.

Никаких объятий. Даже без привычных шуточек и предложений заглянуть ещё раз. Рей чувствовала, что Бен сторонится ее, оставаясь на некотором расстоянии, и была этому рада. Сама она не знала, куда деть руки, то засовывая их в карманы, то вытаскивая и сцепляя пальцы в замок.

Секс был отличным. А все остальное… Сейчас Рей больше всего хотелось, чтобы они с Беном не работали вместе. И жили в разных городах. На разных побережьях.

****

Это были странные три недели. За это время Рей в идеале изучила искусство не встречаться с коллегой в коридоре, находить неотложные дела в другом месте, если к ним должен был зайти кто-то из технического отдела, и взяла за привычку игнорировать порывы открыть мессенджер и отправить Бену какое-нибудь ничего не значащее сообщение.

Хотела ли она его видеть? Нет. Вряд ли. Но ей было интересно, что он чувствует, что он думает. Действительно ли он считает, что она явилась к нему, рассчитывая на секс, или сказал это, чтобы позлить ее? Или он считает так теперь?

Когда Рей вернулась от него домой, то увидела в мессенджере пять удаленных сообщений от Бена — удалены отправителем. И ещё парочка появилась после вечера следующей пятницы. Что было в этих сообщениях? Предложение встретиться снова? Ехидные шутки?

А три недели спустя у Рей случилась задержка, и она уже точно догадывалась, почему. Не повезло. Надо было пользоваться презервативами или планом Б, пока была возможность.

Глядя на однозначно яркие и четкие полоски на тесте, Рей размышляла, могло ли все быть иначе. Чтобы ей не пришлось сейчас чувствовать себя одновременно дурой и предательницей. Нет, не так. Рей не планировала детей, и прекрасно представляла, что ее ждёт, но это не значило, что решиться на аборт будет просто. На самом деле, это оказалось тяжелее, чем она могла представить, даже несмотря на то, что понимала всю необходимость этого шага. Но всё-таки это была часть ее. Маленькая часть. Мысли о том, какой могла бы быть ее жизнь если — теоретически — у нее будет ребенок, приходили сами собой. Встав перед зеркалом, Рей посмотрела на свой плоский живот, потом повернулась в профиль, оттягивая майку. Подумав, она подобрала с дивана подушку и засунула ее под майку. Это было совсем не похоже на живот, но Рей попыталась представить, как она будет выглядеть беременной. Это должно быть тяжело. И гораздо более глупо и безрассудно, чем переспать с малознакомым коллегой.

Со вздохом Рей вытащила подушку и швырнула ее на диван. А потом пошла искать контакты ближайшей женской клиники и ее прайс.

Тяжёлое чувство в груди никуда не уходило. Рей чувствовала себя виноватой перед гипотетическим ребенком, который у нее мог бы быть. Но не будет.

Ничего бы этого не было, если бы Рей думала головой, а не другим местом.

И если бы этот тупоголовый огромный альфа не прижал ее к косяку, решив, что во что бы то ни стало обязан ее трахнуть.

Рей попыталась сосредоточиться на этом. Ей нужно было разозлиться. Злиться всегда проще.

****

Здание клиники было небольшим. Пока Рей поднималась по широким ступеням и искала в коридоре нужный ей кабинет, ей встретилось по меньшей мере штук двадцать беременных на разных сроках, и это заставляло ее чувствовать себя очень странно. Она тоже могла бы быть такой. Могла бы. Но не станет. Жизнь без денег с невыплаченными кредитами — последнее, что она хотела бы пожелать своему гипотетическому ребенку.

Чего Рей не ожидала, так это того, что врач будет ей знаком. Хотя это как раз было неудивительно: Джакку маленький город.

Первый раз Рей видела Базин ненакрашенной и растрепанной, в коротком платье и кожаной куртке. Теперь она сидела за столом в белом халате, на лице — яркий макияж, волосы гладко зачесаны и собраны в пучок.

Базин узнала ее тоже, Рей поняла это по ее взгляду. Коротко кивнув Рей, Базин сказала:

— Мисс Ниима? Проходите.

Рей прошла, закрыв за собой дверь. Не зная, что сказать, она сказала первое, что пришло ей на ум:

— Здравствуйте. Кажется, я беременна. Тест показал положительный результат.

Базин — доктор Нетал — кивнула и сказала:

— Раздевайтесь ниже пояса и ложитесь на кресло.

Когда Базин надевала перчатки, Рей заметила, что на ее руке больше нет браслета. Ушла от Бена и от естественников сразу?

После короткого осмотра Рей было разрешено одеться обратно, а сама Базин стала заполнять ее карту на компьютере.

— Первая беременность?

— Да.

— Значит родов не было, — Базин быстро впечатала это. — Планируете сохранять?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. Это прозвучало очень просто и прозаично. И Базин не сказала «ребенка» или «плод». Выразилась сухо и максимально нейтрально.

— Отец жив?

— Чей? — не поняла Рей. — Мой?

— Плода, — ответила Базин, снисходительно глядя на нее.

— Да, — удивлённо ответила Рей. — А что?..

— Он должен подписать согласие на аборт.

— Что? — переспросила Рей. Ей показалось, что она ослышалась.

— Отец должен подписать согласие на аборт, — терпеливо повторила Базин. — Согласно законам штата, защищающим права полулюдей, у нас требуется согласие обоих… родителей. Потому что полулюди очень привязаны к потомству, и все такое, — она вздохнула, как показалось Рей — с легким раздражением. — Закон о обоюдном согласии принимали при поддержке церкви, сам преподобный Кэнэди высказался на этот счёт очень положительно. Разумеется, закон не работает как надо, этим пользуются некоторые нормалы, уже был случай, когда какой-то мужик запретил своей жене делать аборт…в общем, — подытожила Базин. — Согласие. Бланк я дам.

— А если отца всё-таки нет в живых? Или я с ним не общаюсь? — спросила Рей.

— Будет долгая бюрократическая процедура, в процессе которой ты потеряешь много времени, а оно сейчас очень важно, если ты не хочешь рожать этого ребенка. Как вариант — можно поехать в соседний штат, многие пользуются этим. Правда цены там выше.

— Мне нужно подумать, — выдавила Рей. — Минуту.

— Разумеется, — ответила Базин.

Рей уставилась перед собой, пытаясь уложить услышанное в голове. Ей нужно согласие. Значит ей нужно приехать к Бену, сказать, что она беременна и получить согласие. _Рассказать ему_. Рей не собиралась никого оповещать о своей маленькой проблеме, но дурацкие законы сыграли против нее. А что если Бен не согласится? Нет, он же не сумасшедший. Долбанутый слегка, но не сумасшедший.

Рей подняла взгляд на Базин.

— Давайте бланк, — сказала она. — Больше ничего не нужно? Никаких документов?

— Нет, только обычное согласие на медицинские манипуляции, — Базин посмотрела на Рей, чуть щурясь, и спросила: — Могу я дать непрошенный совет?

Рей растерянно кивнула.

— На твоём месте я бы не демонстрировала это всем подряд, — Базин кивнула на след укуса у нее на плече, который виднелся из-под короткого рукава футболки. Судя по всему, след должен был остаться надолго, если не на всю жизнь. — Среди нас это считается… знаком. Так метят альфа-шлюх, тех бет, кто любит трахаться с альфами.

Второе потрясение за день было уже перебором.

— Он был в гоне, — ответила Рей слабо. — Он не понимал, что делает.

Базин неприятно хмыкнула.

— Все так думают, — ответила она. — Под конец гона уровень гормонов в крови ещё высок, но они вполне могут себя контролировать. И пользуются этим. Каждая омега знает. А потом, после того, как на тебя нападут, после того, как тебя затащат в какой-нибудь сарай и пометят, они с честным лицом говорят на суде: мне очень жаль, сэр, но я был в гоне. Я бы никогда не сделал такого, мне очень жаль. И анализ крови все подтверждает, а ты оказываешься связана с ублюдком, которого терпеть не можешь.

Взгляд у Базин стал холодным, как у змеи. Она смотрела на Рей, пока та пыталась переварить полученную информацию и хоть как-то сопоставить ее со своей жизнью.

— Это нехорошо, — тихо добавила Базин, — но мне доставляет огромное удовлетворение смотреть, как вы, нормалы, попадаете в ту же ловушку, что и омеги.

— Но почему никто не… — Рей осеклась. — Должны же быть прецеденты.

— Должны, — Базин недобро улыбнулась. — Но что в этом мире работает так, как должно? — она перевела взгляд на монитор компьютера и будничным тоном продолжила: — Жду тебя в понедельник вместе с подписанными документами.

Рей медленно встала, неосознанно прикрывая рукой плечо, забрала бланк согласия, автоматически попрощалась с Базин и вышла.

****

Рей чувствовала себя неловко, набирая номер Бена. Проще было бы написать сообщение, но неизвестно, когда он прочтет его и захочет ли отвечать. От звонка отвертеться будет потруднее.

Бен ответил почти сразу. Рей ощутила небольшое облегчение, но одновременно с этим ее беспокойство возросло.

— Привет, — сказал Бен. Его голос показался Рей прохладным.

— Привет, — быстро сказала Рей. — Ты сегодня дома? Мне нужно заехать.

— Я… — Бен осекся и начал снова: — Я дома, но не уверен, что тебе стоит приезжать.

— Это быстро, — возразила Рей. — Дело пяти минут, а потом я уеду.

— Какое дело? — спросил Бен.

— Не хочу говорить по телефону, — ответила Рей. — Когда я могу подъехать?

Когда она остановилась возле дома Бена, ее охватил страх, как перед экзаменами. Ей не хотелось заходить внутрь и говорить — знать бы ещё, что сказать! Как сказать, и как Бен среагирует, а вдруг он взбесится? Ведь все полулюди слегка сдвинуты на потомстве, это генетика…

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей сосредоточилась на деле, обрывая поток бессвязных панических мыслей. Она зайдет, сделает свое дело и уйдет. Бен не идиот. Он должен понимать, что дети — это ответственность. И он не похож на сильно верующего в то, что дети это благо и вообще господь запрещал предохраняться, так что, может быть, все пройдет гладко.

 _И ему явно не нужны дети от альфа-шлюхи_.

Рей приказала внутреннему голосу заткнуться. Базин могла ошибиться. Могла соврать. Не похоже, что она жалует нормалов. Не похоже, что она вообще кого-то жалует.

Поднявшись по лестнице на крыльцо, Рей постучала. В руке она держала пластиковую папку с бланком, и папка слегка подрагивала.

Щёлкнул замок, дверь открылась, и Рей воззрилась на Бена снизу вверх, чувствуя, что она словно уменьшается в росте с каждой минутой. Кажется, Бен не был рад ее приезду. По его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думает, но в хорошем настроении он бы не преминул отпустить шуточку. Так ведь?

— Привет, — сказала Рей. — Я ненадолго. Я могу зайти?

— Конечно, — Бен отступил в сторону, пропуская ее внутрь.

Рей сделала несколько шагов вперёд и круто развернулась к Бену.

— Мне нужна твоя подпись, — быстро сказала она и полезла в папку. Ожидаемо, бланк застрял, и пока Рей, чертыхаясь, выковыривала его из пластикового плена, Бен спросил:

— Зачем?

Рей не хотелось говорить об этом вслух. Пусть он сам прочтет. Не надо спрашивать ее.

Наконец достав бланк, она протянула его Бену. Он быстро пробежался по нему глазами и нахмурился.

— Это согласие, — начал он, посмотрев на Рей, — на аборт?

Рей кивнула.

— Да, я не могу его сделать без разрешения, м-м-м, отца, — ответила она. — Пожалуйста, подпиши его, и я уйду.

Бен медлил. На какой-то ужасный короткий момент Рей показалось, что он сейчас откажется. Но Бен вздохнул и ответил:

— Пойдем к столу. Можешь не разуваться.

Рей молча последовала за ним. Бен прошел в гостиную, пододвинул низкий столик с облупившимся лаковым покрытием поближе к дивану и сел, положив бланк прямо перед собой.

Рей протянула ему ручку, и Бен уставился на нее с таким видом, будто Рей ему червяка на палочке подала.

Он ещё раз пробежал глазами по бланку и склонился над ним, неторопливо вписывая свое имя красивым почерком. Доведя до конца линию в последней букве «о», он остановился, снова перечитывая текст. Рей хотелось поторопить его. Хотелось уйти отсюда. Хотелось узнать, намеренно ли он укусил ее.

— Я… — Рей тяжело вздохнула. — Хотела спросить.

— Угу.

— Я слышала интересную вещь, — Рей облизала губы. — Что укусом в плечо метят бет, которые любят трахаться с альфами. Это правда?

Рей не видела выражения лица Бена: он сидел, склонив голову над бланком. И он молчал, не шевелясь. В этом молчании было что-то угрожающее, и у Рей кожа пошла мурашками.

— Кто тебе рассказал? — спросил Бен после паузы.

— Неважно, — ответила Рей. — Это правда или нет?

— А если правда, то что?

Рей почувствовала, что ее будто ударили под дых. Свой собственный вопрос она услышала будто со стороны:

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Бен поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. Его взгляд был холодным — но не как у Базин. В глубине его глаз тлело что-то, и страстность слов, когда он заговорил, контрастировала с ничего не выражающим лицом.

— Может быть, я планировал это сразу? С того самого момента как увидел высокомерную недалекую бету в магазине. Бету, которая ничего не понимает, но несёт свое мнение, основанное на домыслах, сама множит их, но считает себя правой. Может… Я хотел, чтобы эта бета сама приползла ко мне, умоляла меня трахнуть ее — а я бы пометил ее.

— Я не умоляла тебя, — выдавила Рей. — Ты затащил меня сюда.

Бен пожал плечами. Его кожа казалась мертвецки бледной на фоне темных волос и черной футболки.

— Не все получатся так, как мы хотим, — он душераздирающе улыбнулся. — Так, мисс Ниима?

Рей приоткрыла рот, часто и мелко дыша, и сказала:

— Просто подпиши бланк, и я уйду.

— Конечно, — Бен склонился над бланком, но его рука замерла.

— На что ты готова пойти, чтобы я подписал его? — спросил он медленно.

— Ты будешь меня шантажировать? — выдавила Рей наполовину шокировано, наполовину зло. — Ты…

— Нет, — ответил Бен. Он быстро поставил свою подпись внизу и отодвинул бланк от себя, не глядя на Рей, игнорируя ее присутствие.

— Знаешь, — заметила Рей после паузы, — в следующий раз, когда кто-то будет доказывать тебе, что полулюди — животные, у меня для тебя есть отличный аргумент, что это не так. Животные не бывают намеренно жестоки.

Она подобрала бланк со стола, бегло пробежалась по нему взглядом и сказала, не глядя на Бена:

— Всего хорошего. Надеюсь, ты достаточно подкормил свое эго, и моя помощь в этом тебе больше не требуется.

Бен не ответил, но Рей чувствовала, как он смотрит ей в спину, пока она шла к выходу.

Сев в машину, Рей ещё раз проверила, на месте ли бланк. Она ни за что не поедет сюда во второй раз, если потеряет его. Бланк был на месте. А Рей чувствовала такое опустошение, будто внутри кто-то прошёлся калёным железом.

В горле стал ком.

«Нет, ты не будешь плакать! — мысленно приказа себе Рей, чувствуя, как горячие слезы наворачиваются на глаза. — Не будешь! Не из-за него!»

Куда там. Слезы хлынули потоком, и Рей уткнулась в руль, закрыв лицо руками.

— Ненавижу, ненавижу! — прошептала она. Это была не совсем правда. Полуправда. Рей не знала, ненависть ли это — то, что тлеет в ее груди.

И вообще, хватит плакать! Этим можно заняться потом, выехав с территории этой проклятой общины. А здесь ее легко может увидеть Бен, и бог знает что прибавит к своим злым словам. Что она плакала из-за него. Вот ещё. Это все гормоны, она же беременна.

И, будто услышав ее мысли, Бен появился — точнее, Рей услышала, как хлопнула дверь, быстро подняла голову, и завела двигатель, резко взяв с места. Ей не нужно было, чтобы Бен ее видел. Обойдется своей маленькой отвратительный местью.

Приехав домой, и отплакавшись уже там, Рей заметила оповещение на экране телефона: три сообщения от Бена, и все три были удалены отправителем ещё до того, как она успела их прочесть.

Рей не хотела знать, что в них.

****

Стоило Рей выйти на работу после короткого отгула, как у них сломался компьютер: синий экран, перезагрузка не помогает. Роуз вызвала технарей еще до ее прихода, и Рей мысленно готовила себя к тому, что ей придется встретиться с Беном снова. Но к ее удивлению появился совершенно незнакомый молодой парень и деловито спросил:

— Что у вас тут?

— Компьютер умер, — ответила Роуз. — А ты кто? Новенький?

— Ага, — ответил парень. — Я Трей.

— То есть вас теперь трое? — спросила Роуз. — Не многовато?

— Так у вас же уволился один позавчера, куда-то ему надо было уехать, — ответил Трей. — Поэтому искали срочно.

— А кто уволился? — спросила Роуз.

— Не знаю, — Трей пожал плечами. Повыдергивав из системного блока все, что можно и смотав сетевой шнур, он подхватил блок подмышку и спросил: — Вам он срочно нужен?

— Как бы да, — ответила Роуз. — Сегодня переживем, а вот завтра — позарез.

— Сделаем, — ответил Трей.

Он направился к дверям, и Роуз спросила:

— А остался кто?

— Уэксли. С ним я работаю, — ответил Трей. — После обеда ждите свою рухлядь обратно.

— Ого, — заметила Роуз, когда Трей ушел. — Чего это Соло уволился? И так внезапно… Он тебе ничего не говорил?

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Не говорил…

Уволился… Странно, ведь так он упускал массу возможностей напомнить Рей, что она — высокомерная альфа-шлюха.

— Пойду узнаю, — сказала Роуз. — А мне казалось, что вы с ним неплохо общались.

— Общались и перестали, — ровно ответила Рей.

Она ничего не хотела знать о Бене. Уехал — и пусть. Рей ощутила облегчение, когда эти слова наконец дошли до нее полностью. Уехал. Она не встретит его на улице, ей не придется изображать, будто ничего не происходило, она сможет забыть о произошедшем… Рей глубоко вздохнула и вернулась к работе. Ее еще ждала статуя в половину ее роста, с которой оббилась вся глазурь.

****

После работы Рей заехала в магазин, окончательно вымоталась и только и дожидалась момента, чтобы войти в дом и растянуться на диване. Но в этом было нечто символическое: в этом магазине она впервые встретила Бена, сюда чаще заезжали естественники, потому что он был ближе к общине, чем другие. И теперь Рей могла спокойно заходить сюда, не боясь встретить Бена.

«Как он мог бы сказать — пометила это место», — подумалось Рей, и она с раздражением отогнала эту мысль.

Но на выходе Рей все же увидела знакомое лицо — Сноука. Он узнал ее, и, криво улыбнувшись, направился к ней, постукивая тростью по деревянному настилу возле магазина.

— Хороший день сегодня, да, мисс Ниима?

Это была не та компания, которой Рей была бы рада, но она вежливо улыбнулась Сноуку.

— Да, день сегодня неплохой, — ответила она, надеясь, что обменом приветствиями все и закончится.

Но Сноук неторопливо приблизился к ней и остановился, опираясь на свою трость. Он был одет довольно тепло для летнего дня: в твидовое пальто и шляпу, но совершенно не выглядел измучившимся от жары.

— Как поживаете, Рей? — спросил он.

— Спасибо, все хорошо, — ответила Рей. — А как вы?

— Тоже неплохо. Хотя, признаться, меня очень огорчил отъезд Кайло. И я даже надеялся, что вы сможете подсказать мне, куда он направился. Вы не говорили об этом?

Рей покачала головой. Ну же, уходи, неужели ты не видишь, что перед тобой девушка с тяжеленными пакетами? Неужели ему так хочется поговорить о Бене? Пусть пообщается с его друзьями! С Ашаром, например. Или с Базин!

— Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, — заметил Сноук, — но так получилось, что наслышан о вашей с Кайло… проблеме.

Рей окаменела. За одну секунду она буквально задохнулась от негодования и стыда, не зная, что ответить Сноуку.

Как вообще Бену могло прийти в голову рассказать о таком? Или они у себя в общине делятся всем, даже сокровенным? Но это была даже не его тайна, не его дело… Кровь ударила ей в лицо, и Рей не сразу сообразила, что Сноук сказал ей ещё что-то.

— Простите… Что вы сказали? — спросила она.

— Я сказал, — повторил Сноук, — что несмотря на кажущуюся изолированность, мы рады любым парам, даже смешанным. Тем более, что запечатление — это весьма серьезно.

— Простите, — повторила Рей, чувствуя себя словно ее голова вмиг опустела, и в этой гулкой пустоте металась одна единственная мысль: о чем он говорит. Явно не об аборте, как подумала Рей. Тогда какая проблема могла быть у них с Беном?

— О, — в глазах Сноука мелькнуло понимание. — Кайло не сказал вам? Полагаю, это было логичное решение, коль скоро он решил разорвать эту связь. Я не осуждаю его, хотя, по моему мнению, он поступил… опрометчиво.

Запечатление… какое ещё запечатление? Рей жалела, что не может прямо сейчас достать телефон и выяснить, о чем говорит Сноук. Она покачала головой и сказала:

— Нет, он ничего мне не говорил. А должен был?

— Нет-нет. Это его личное дело. Удачного дня, дорогая. Простите, что потревожил, — Сноук прикоснулся двумя пальцами к полям шляпы и направился в магазин.

Рей смотрела ему вслед, а потом поставила пакеты на тротуар, достала телефон и торопливо вбила в строку поиска «запечатление что это».

Первая же ссылка на Википедию все прояснила. «Запечатление» — неконтролируемая и зачастую необъяснимая психологическая и физическая привязанность среди полулюдей. Бывает двухсторонней и односторонней, и от нее крайне тяжело избавиться: запечатлевшийся обычно старается максимально дистанцироваться от объекта привязанности и максимально повысить дозу гормональных препаратов, если их принимает. Нескольких месяцев достаточно, чтобы эффект запечатления ослаб, а после года он обычно сходит совсем, рецидивы наблюдаются в редких случаях. Обычно запечатление происходит у полулюдей в подростковом возрасте, но бывают и поздние проявления. Биохимия процесса до конца неясна и ученые склонны видеть в нем скорее психологическую подоплеку.

Рей убрала телефон в карман, подхватила пакеты с покупками и побрела к машине, обдумывая услышанное. Постепенно картина произошедшего становилась объемнее, и те поступки Бена, которые Рей трактовала по-своему, приобрели иное значение. Теперь было понятно, почему он уехал. Ты не сможешь оставаться естественником, если вынужден принимать супрессанты. И они не сработают, если ты видишь объект запечатления каждый день.

Значит _это_ было запечатление? Или нет? Когда оно произошло? Когда Бен понял? И почему не сказал ей?.. Почему поступил с ней так?!

Ее гнев никуда не делся. Но теперь Рей чувствовала еще и обиду: ее обманули, и еще что-то — тяжелое, тоскливое чувство в груди, которому она не знала названия.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я знаю, что поведение героев не особо верибельно, но это тот момент, когда мне не хочется углубляться в психологические обоснуи и думать над ними, а хочется мурмурмур. короче, у меня лапки, deal with it

Октябрь выдался влажный и пасмурный — Рей не думала, что с неба может проливаться столько воды. По утрам и вечерам над деревьями повисал густой туман и долго потом держался в низинах. Ехать через него домой было непросто, и Рей была рада, что живет неподалеку от работы. У нее совсем не было подходящих для такой погоды вещей, и в один из выходных пришлось серьезно обновить гардероб, который теперь включал в себя дождевик и резиновые сапоги. Однажды ливневые стоки возле дома Рей забились листвой, и сапоги очень пригодились, когда проезжая часть и тротуар превратились в реку.

— Это еще не много, — заверила ее Роуз. — Я помню, дождь лил целую неделю без перерыва. А сейчас ещё довольно сухо.

Рей отнеслась к её словам с сомнением, но возражать не стала.

Приближался Хэллоуин, и вместе с ним Роуз снова активизировалась, пытаясь пристроить Рей в добрые руки хотя бы на время праздничной вечеринки, которую Роуз организовывала у себя дома. Рей не понимала навязчивой идеи обязательно разбить всех по парам, но с некоторыми людьми лучше не спорить, а Роуз как раз относилась к таким людям.

— Так кто пойдет?

— Я и Финн, разумеется, — начала перечислять Роуз. — Пейдж с Дофельдом, ты… И Бо Кин.

— Кто? — переспросила Рей.

— Бомонт Кин, — ответила Роуз. — Он тебе понравится. Он историк. Милый парень.

— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула, в очередной раз задумавшись, как бы донести до Роуз, что ей не нужна помощь в устройстве личной жизни. Рей была благодарна за беспокойство, но её не покидало ощущение, что Роуз просто хочет собрать всех своих друзей в компактную кучку и повязать между собой, чтобы никуда не делись. — Что нести с собой?

— Себя, — Роуз хмыкнула. — Мы еще не решили. Финн настаивает на вечеринке с пивом и чипсами, а мне хочется чего-нибудь тематического… Кстати, как у тебя с выпечкой?

— А… — Рей отвела глаза. — Я лучше куплю что-нибудь в магазине. Что-нибудь тематическое. Червяков. Или черепа.

— Почему никто не хочет поучаствовать в самих приготовлениях? — пожаловалась Роуз. — Это же так интересно!

— Я помогу тебе украсить дом, если ты об этом.

— Нет, я не об этом, — Роуз вздохнула. — Праздник — это процесс, а не пивная вечеринка.

— Ладно, я помогу тебе убраться после.

Роуз возвела глаза к потолку.

Этим же вечером Рей решила, что должна хотя бы попытаться приготовить какую-нибудь хэллоуиновскую вкусняшку. Хотя лучше бы Роуз согласилась на десяток тыквенных фонарей — их, по мнению Рей, было сделать куда как проще, чем печенье.

Из ингредиентов для печенья дома были только молоко и яйца, и Рей направилась в ближайший супермаркет. А уже внутри, вооружившись списком, медленно побрела между рядов. Не то, чтобы она не хотела научиться печь печенье. Не хотелось тратить время на то, что скорее всего, получится из рук вон плохо. Выискивая необходимое ей на полках, Рей краем глаза заметила движение и повернулась на него прежде, чем успела сообразить, что дернуло ее в ту сторону. Хотя нет, успела конечно — она ещё месяц после отъезда Бена автоматически выглядывала в толпе взглядом высоких мужчин, каждый раз нервно вздыхая, когда убеждалась, что это не он. Так должно было случиться и в этот раз — в Джакку жило много альф, и многие из них могли похвастаться высоким ростом. Но повернувшись, Рей увидела его — Бена Соло. И он увидел ее тоже. Судя по выражению лица, это и для него было неожиданностью. Рей показалось, что он сделал движение, словно дернулся отступить, скрыться за рядами, но быстро осознал тщетность такой попытки — его можно было увидеть из любого угла магазина, если только он не пригнется.

Рей некоторое время таращилась на него растерянным взглядом, а потом отвернулась и уставилась на полки перед собой, совершенно не видя, что на них лежит. Зачем он вернулся? Рей ощутила досаду: она не ожидала этого, считала, что и дальше будет жить без Бена Соло в непосредственной близости. Но вот он здесь. С таким видом, будто это _он_ не ожидал ее увидеть. Какого черта?

И уж чего Рей совсем не хотела чувствовать, так это странной щекотки в солнечном сплетении, неуместного волнения.

«Для протокола: этот самый альфа, стоящий в конце ряда, обозвал тебя худшими словами вместо того, чтобы объяснить все по-человечески. Эгоист как он есть, — напомнила себе Рей. — И подойти к нему, чтобы поздороваться — себя не уважать».

Но, несмотря на то, что в течение получаса они вдвоем мастерски лавировали среди рядов, стараясь не пересечься на площади примерно в сорок квадратных метров, к кассе они все равно подошли одновременно. Бен чуть притормозил, пропуская Рей вперед, а когда она замерла, с подозрением глядя на него, сделал приглашающий жест рукой и сказал:

— После тебя.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Ты наверняка торопишься.

— Нет, — Бен покачал головой. — Вполне могу подождать. Иди ты.

— Нет, давай ты.

— Раз уж никто из вас не проходит, пройду я! — Между ними ввинтилась, расставив острые локти в стороны, Маз Каната, пожилая леди, живущая на той же улице, что и Рей.

Поняв, что они могут простоять тут до поздней ночи, Рей вздохнула и прошла следом за Маз, спиной чувствуя взгляд Бена.

Вот чего ты уставился? Посмотри куда-нибудь в другую сторону.

— Ну так… — заметила Рей, выкладывая покупки на ленту и краем глаза поглядывая на Бена, но так, чтобы он этого не замечал. Получалось увидеть только его размытый силуэт. — Привет.

— Привет, — ответил Бен.

Они замолчали. Раздражающе-монотонно пищал сканер, пока Маз пробивали ее покупки. Рей поймала себя на том, что нервно постукивает пальцами по краю ленты, и тут же перестала, сжав кулак.

— Значит, ты вернулся, — заметила Рей.

— Угу. Ненадолго, если тебя это беспокоит. Остались незаконченные дела.

— Нет, что ты. Меня это совсем не беспокоит. С чего бы это должно меня беспокоить?

— Я так и подумал.

Они снова замолчали. Маз наконец-то собрала все свои покупки и отчалила к выходу, и Рей торопливо встряхнула пакет, расправляя его, чтобы как можно быстрее сложить туда все, расплатиться и уйти. Зачем она вообще заговорила? Есть ли хоть в одной местной клинике опция «Зашить рот суровыми нитками»? Ей бы очень пригодилось.

— Забавно, как меняются некоторые вещи, — заметил Бен.

Рей покосилась на него:

— Какие?

— Судя по набору продуктов, ты очевидно собираешься что-то готовить. Это прогресс.

— Это для хэллоуиновской вечеринки, — ответила Рей.

— Ты будешь содово-мучным монстром?

Рей вздохнула.

— Нет, я обещала, что испеку печенье. И собираюсь потренироваться. А теперь, если ты меня извинишь…

Она сложила последнюю покупку в пакет, приложила карту к картридеру и, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой, дождалась, когда ей отдадут чек.

— Так как у тебя явно нет опыта, я все же вынужден это сказать: того, что ты купила, хватит на три Хэллоуина, — заметил Бен ей в спину, когда Рей уже выходила.

Она остановилась в дверях и обернулась.

— Спасибо, — это прозвучало очень ядовито. — Я бы попросила у тебя помощи, ведь ты, очевидно, лучше меня разбираешься в печенье, но, к сожалению, ты, вероятно, будешь занят своими делами. Придется набираться опыта самой.

Бен промолчал, и Рей, решив, что он уже не ответит, собралась сделать шаг наружу, но в этот момент он сказал:

— Или заглянуть в Гугл.

Рей не успела придумать достаточно язвительный ответ, потому что сенсор движения решил, что у дверей никого нет, и двери попытались закрыться. Рей сделала быстрый шаг назад, чтобы они открылись снова, и Бен именно в эту минуту закончил с покупками и шагнул ей навстречу. То есть к выходу. Так бывает, когда в магазине всего один выход, люди движутся к нему, то есть в одну сторону.

— Ты выходишь? — спросил Бен.

— Ага, — ответила Рей и первая вышла на улицу.

Они встали друг напротив друг друга возле магазина, прямо на тротуаре. Народу, по вечернему времени, почти не было, как и дождя. К сожалению, ведь тогда бы Рей без зазрения совести сбежала бы в машину. Она не обязана была стоять здесь, не обязана разговаривать с Беном. Она могла проигнорировать его присутствие.

— Я хотел сказать, — начал Бен, — что я не…

— Я знаю про запечатление, — быстро сказала Рей.

Бен осекся. Он выглядел по-настоящему удивленным и озадаченно спросил:

— Знаешь?

— Мне рассказали, — ответила Рей.

— Ух ты, — столь же озадаченно заметил Бен. — Наверное это облегчает мою задачу.

Рей вопросительно посмотрела на него, подняв брови.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что я сожалею обо всем, что наговорил тебе, — сказал Бен. — Тогда. Я не должен был.

— Вот тут ты чертовски прав! — Рей постаралась замаскировать язвительность в голосе, и у нее получилось. Фраза прозвучала почти спокойно.

— И я понимаю, что ты злишься.

— Я не люблю, когда мне врут, — ровным голосом ответила Рей.

«А еще когда меня оскорбляют, но это же такие мелочи».

— Я соврал тебе лишь один раз, — сказал Бен. Рей взглянула на него, ожидая продолжения. — Когда сказал, что задумал _это_ заранее.

— Неужели?

— Я не вру сейчас, — Бен вздохнул и нервным жестом зачесал назад волосы. — Я очень хотел извиниться. Я хотел сделать это сразу… помимо всего остального. Что не сказал, в чем дело, что не совладал с собой… За то, что наговорил после.

— Да, извинения не помешали бы, — сухо заметила Рей. — Как там было? Высокомерная бета?

— Пожалуйста…

— Пожалуйста что?

— Я бы не хотел это вспоминать. Я вел себя как идиот. Решил, что ссора будет лучшим залогом того, что мы никогда не встретимся, — ответил Бен. — И да. Ты высокомерная.

От неожиданности Рей на некоторое время потеряла дар речи, но когда она его обрела, ее первыми словами было:

— Какой же ты мудак!

— Дистиллированный. Со знаком качества, — ответил Бен. — И мне очень жаль. Я сожалею о каждом слове, которое я сказал, и не было ни дня, когда я не вспоминал это. Я не хотел тебя кусать — не в плечо. Я надеюсь, что следа не осталось.

— Не осталось, — ответила Рей.

— Я рад.

— А как насчет запечатления? — спросила Рей. — Что с ним? Ты вроде из-за него уехал, и вот мы опять стоим разговариваем. Когда мне ждать, что ты снова на меня набросишься, если тебе снесет крышу?

— Мне не снесет крышу.

— Отлично, буду знать, что если что-то такое произойдет, значит ты сделаешь это намеренно.

Бен пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что не хочет спорить.

— Когда закончу здесь, уеду с концами, — он внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Больше ты меня не увидишь.

— Я должна порадоваться?

— Не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Скажи что-нибудь.

— Ты мудак.

— Было.

— Я тебя возненавидела.

— А… Ясно.

— Я ненавижу, когда мне врут, и я ненавижу, когда мной пользуются!

— Я не пользовался тобой! — возразил Бен.

— И если бы ты сразу рассказал мне про эту… хрень, я бы…

— Запечатление, — педантично поправил ее Бен.

— Я бы не чувствовала себя так, будто мне в душу насрали! — рявкнула Рей.

Бен уставился на нее.

— Я…

— Если ты еще раз скажешь, что тебе жаль, я тебя ударю, — предупредила Рей.

— Валяй, — разрешил Бен. — Если тебе станет от этого легче, я готов. И, раз уж зашел разговор, кто рассказал тебе про «эту хрень»?

— Сноук, — ответила Рей. — Если бы не он, я бы плюнула тебе в лицо при встрече.

— Сноук, — повторил Бен. — А больше он тебе ничего не рассказывал?

— А было что рассказать?

— Зависит от точки зрения.

Помолчав, Бен добавил:

— Я _не пользовался_ тобой. Ты могла уйти.

Рей испустила раздраженный вздох.

Бен молчал. Мимо них прошла смеющаяся парочка — каждый тащил в руках по тыкве. Рей проследила за ними взглядом. Бен смотрел на нее.

— Мы зря заговорили, — заметила Рей. — Ты зря вернулся. Я зря не сделала вид, что не узнала тебя. Все… зря. Лучше было притвориться, что ничего не было.

— Не лучше, — заметил Бен.

Они помолчали еще. Рей обняла себя за плечо свободной рукой, глядя куда угодно, только не на Бена.

— И что ты намерен делать? — спросила она. Сама не зная, зачем. Ей ведь совсем это не интересно. Главное, чтобы они больше не встречались.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Отправлюсь в мотель.

— А почему не к себе домой? — спросила Рей.

— Это не мой дом, — ответил Бен. — Большая часть домов в общине принадлежит Сноуку. Как только я съехал… Да и не думаю, что могу считаться своим после нескольких месяцев на супрессантах.

Рей удивленно хмыкнула. Она такого не ожидала. Получается, Сноук знатный землевладелец? А полулюди платят ему аренду или все это проворачивается на благотворительных началах?

— Знаешь, мне показалось, что он хотел, чтобы ты остался, — заметила она. — Даже был готов принять меня у вас.

— Не сомневаюсь, — заметил Бен мрачно. — В общем, — он выдохнул. — Я просто хотел сказать… Я хотел, чтобы ты знала, что я не собирался специально портить тебе жизнь. Я готов руку отдать, чтобы это исправить.

— Это ведь не ты говоришь, — заметила Рей. — А это… запечатление.

— То есть, ты отказываешь мне в праве на эмпатию и сожаление, — Бен прищурился. — Я не уверен, что поторопился с выводами, называя тебя высокомерной.

Рей вспыхнула моментально. Она была достаточно импульсивной, но обычно старалась держать себя в узде. Но не сейчас. Шагнув вперед, она замахнулась и с силой ударила Бена по щеке.

— Какая же ты сволочь! — сказала она с чувством. — И ты будешь мне про эмпатию задвигать? Мудак, самовлюбленный и… — она осеклась, со свистом выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы.

Бен смотрел на нее, и Рей не могла понять, что в это взгляде. Он не злился. Кажется, выглядел задумчивым. На его бледной щеке пламенел след от ее ладони.

Рей развернулась и зашагала прочь, но остановилась, вспомнив, что припарковала машину в противоположной стороне. Подняв глаза к небу, по которому плыли низкие, темные облака, идеально отражавшие ее настроение, Рей снова раздраженно вздохнула.

— Но тебе ведь полегчало, когда ты меня ударила?

Она услышала негромкие шаги за спиной. Бен подошел к ней и встал перед ней, глядя в глаза. Рей смотрела на него мрачно, исподлобья, сжав губы.

— Я понимаю, что я сделал тебе больно, — сказал он. — Ты можешь ударить меня снова. Так сильно, как тебе хочется. Если тебе станет от этого легче.

Он взял Рей за руку, и она запоздало попыталась отдернуть ее, но Бен лишь приложил ее ладонь к своей щеке. Она ощутила пальцами неровность кожи, иголочки щетины, родинки.

— Ты действительно разрешаешь мне тебя ударить? — спросила Рей.

С неба начала сыпаться мелкая дождевая морось, пятная асфальт и покалывая кожу холодом.

— Да, — ответил Бен.

И Рей его ударила.

***

Дождь из мороси быстро превратился в ливень, и Рей накинула капюшон своего новенького дождевика. У Бена дождевика не было, но заливающаяся за шиворот вода сейчас была последней из его проблем. Гораздо больше его заботило собственное самочувствие. Рей дождалась, пока он выпрямится, ожидая реакции с затаенной дрожью. Ей казалось, что если такое не взбесит альфу, то что тогда должно?

Нет, она не сомневалась, что Бен этого заслуживал.

Ну, если только самую капельку.

— Когда я говорил «ударь меня», — выдохнул Бен, — я не думал, что ты зарядишь мне по яйцам.

— Да неужели, — саркастично усмехнулась Рей. — Семейные сокровища не переживут?

— Приятно знать, что это тебя беспокоит.

— Ни капли не беспокоит. А теперь мне надо учиться печь печенье.

С этими словами Рей двинулась прочь. Когда она проходила мимо Бена, он спросил:

— Ты оставишь меня здесь?

— Почему ты думаешь, что возможен какой-то другой вариант? — ответила Рей вопросом на вопрос.

— Я промок насквозь. Я жалок. И мне предстоит ночевать в мотеле, — перечислил Бен.

— И?

— И я могу помочь тебе с печеньем. Как минимум, ты можешь потом испытать результат своей готовки на мне. Обещаю не шутить и не язвить.

Рей мрачно уставилась на него. Капли стекали по лицу Бена, волосы повисли сосульками. Ей не хотелось этого признавать, но он выглядел несчастным. Погода не располагала к прогулкам, и с каждой минутой становилось все холоднее, но Рей была уверена, что Бен пытается надавить на жалость. Проверяет границы.

— Почему я должна этого хотеть?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Ты не должна.

Рей некоторое время рассматривала его. Дождь громко стучал по ее прорезиненному капюшону. Наконец Рей вздохнула и сказала:

— Ладно. Только потому, что дождь. Это не значит ничего. Просто я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке после того, как ударю кого-нибудь по яйцам.

Если бы Бен как-нибудь прокомментировал это, то Рей бы отозвала свое приглашение. Но он лишь кивнул и сказал:

— Спасибо, — после чего зашагал прочь, к припаркованному неподалеку внедорожнику.

Сев в машину и отгородив себя от дождя и холода, Рей завела мотор, хмурясь.

Кажется, она только что совершила ошибку. Интересно, у нее получится прогнать Бена от своего порога, если она передумает?

Рей наблюдала за внедорожником Бена в зеркало заднего вида все то время, пока они ехали до её дома. Не самая замечательная идея, но Рей действительно чувствовала легкие угрызения совести за свой удар. Она должна относиться к нему с пониманием. Он получеловек. Гормоны контролируют его жизнь в большей степени, чем у обычных людей…

Можно ли списать мудачизм на гормоны?

Когда Рей припарковалась на своей подъездной дорожке, дождь уже лил стеной, и путь до дома она проделала бегом, остановившись у дверей и дожидаясь Бена. Он шел не торопясь, словно холодный проливной дождь ничуть ему не досаждал.

Он точно давил на жалость там в магазине.

Рей помрачнела, открыла дверь и вошла первой, бросив Бену через плечо:

— Не забывай, что ты в гостях.

Ей не хотелось, чтобы Бен чувствовал себя тут как дома. Он и без этого везде чувствовал себя как дома.

Войдя, Бен глубоко вдохнул, втягивать воздух носом.

— Вынюхиваешь старушек? — поинтересовалась Рей.

— Вроде того, — ответил Бен. — Вижу, ты поменяла часть мебели.

— Да.

— Но оставила диван.

— Мне же нужно что-то, чтобы гости с хорошим нюхом не задерживались у меня надолго.

Бен ухмыльнулся — и Рей эта ухмылка не понравилась.

— Хоть на ком-нибудь это сработало?

— Вот и проверим, — ответила Рей. — Кажется, ты хотел мне помочь с печеньем.

Бен медленно прошелся по гостиной, и на минуту Рей даже подумала, что он действительно направляется на кухню.

— Я так и думал, — негромко заметил Бен и повернулся к Рей с таким видом, будто только что уличил ее в особо тяжком преступлении.

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Прежде чем выставишь меня прочь, ответь, — Бен посмотрел на нее внимательно, будто ища что-то в её лице, — с кем ты переспала?

— Что?! — Рей почувствовала, как ей в лицо бросилась краска.

Она подвисла ненадолго, потому что разнообразие вариантов того, как именно можно послать Бена Соло подальше, буквально застило ей глаза. А Бен тем временем не унимался.

— Мне показалось, что я почувствовал запах другого альфы на тебе, но решил, что это мне кажется. Во время приема супрессантов обоняние слегка притупилось. Теперь я в этом уверен, — пояснил он. — Так кто он?

— Не твое дело! — прорычала Рей, наконец вернув себе возможность складывать предложения длиннее двух слов. — Ты напросился ко мне домой только затем, чтобы вынюхать это?!

— Нет, еще потому, что хотел помочь тебе с печеньем. Правда, — ответил Бен. — Кто он? Мне надо знать имя человека, потому что искать его по запаху очень затруднительно.

— Зачем ты собрался его искать? — резко спросила Рей.

— Хочу посмотреть в глаза человеку, который тебя пометил. Может быть, дать ему по морде.

— Никто меня не метил! — возмутилась Рей. — А ты никого не будешь бить. С чего ты вдруг решил, что можешь иметь к этому какое-то отношение? Это моя жизнь!

— Просто ответь, ты с ним встречаешься или нет? Одно слово, и оно целиком и полностью поменяет контекст. Если вы встречаетесь, то все в порядке. Я не буду никого искать и вообще буду вести себя тише воды ниже травы, — ответил Бен.

Он разговаривал с Рей на удивление спокойно, а вот ей успокоиться было тяжело. Это было похоже на какой-то сюрреалистичный кошмар, в котором твои секреты вскрывались самым странным и дурацким способом.

— А если нет?

— Тогда я его найду.

— Нет, ты не будешь его искать, — твердо ответила Рей. — То, что происходит между двумя людьми, никого не касается.

— Но не когда это оскорбление.

— И в каком же месте это оскорбление? — прищурилась Рей. — Кого оскорбили?

— Тебя, — сказал Бен. — Тебя пометили. Любой получеловек это сразу поймет. Кто он?

— И что в этом такого? Чем это хуже, например, укуса в плечо? — едко спросила Рей.

Бен молчал, явно подбирая слова, а потом заговорил, медленно, будто объяснял ребенку:

— Почти. Ты видишь укус, ты можешь понять, что он значит. А пометить кого-то, кто не может это почувствовать — это как приклеить на спину записку. Если бы ты была его парой это было бы нормально. В любом другом случае — нет.

Рей вздохнула. Кажется, сегодня она поставила рекорд по вздохам. Звать Бена к себе домой было ужасной идеей, и она расплачивается за это по полной программе.

— Я поняла. Вымоюсь с ног до головы вонючим шампунем. Спасибо, что рассказал о ваших шизанутых заморочках. Теперь мы можем выбрать другую тему? Или ты покинешь этот дом.

— У меня есть идея получше, — заявил Бен.

А потом он шагнул к Рей, и она тут же отшатнулась назад.

— Что ты задумал? — спросила она, разом напрягшись.

— Ничего такого, не переживай, — Бен поймал её за руку и притянул к себе.

Рей приготовилась орать во все горло, в надежде, что их услышат — Бен наклонился к ней, и она зажмурилась. Но вместо всего того, что нарисовало ей воображение, он потерся об её шею щекой — или скорее подбородком и челюстью.

— Ради всего святого, что ты творишь? — выдавила Рей. Она не шевелилась, а Бен старательно обтирался об нее, будто она была полотенцем. Или как если бы он был котом, настойчиво требующим поглаживаний.

— Оставляю на тебе _свой_ запах. Позвони ему. Попроси о встрече. Увидишь, как изменится его лицо, когда он увидит, что его запах перебит, — сказал он, не прерывая своего занятия.

— То есть _это_ — не оскорбление! — Рей оттолкнула Бена и он отстранился.

— Учитывая, что наверняка почти вся община в курсе истории про запечатление — нет.

— Иди ты… Бен Соло! Я в душ, и надеюсь, что, когда я вернусь, тебя тут не будет! — отрезала Рей. — Я не хочу пахнуть альфами, я не хочу никем пахнуть, кроме своего собственного запаха, мне плевать на ваши правила!..

Бен не отрывал от нее внимательного взгляда, и даже как будто слегка понимающего. Это взбесило Рей еще больше.

— Ты не на меня сейчас злишься, — заметил Бен.

— На тебя, — огрызнулась Рей.

— Нет. Кто он?

— Это неважно, — упрямо сказала Рей.

— Поверь, это ударит по его самолюбию, если он учует чужой запах, — убежденно ответил Бен. — Вернешь ему любезность.

— Это неважно, — безнадежно повторила Рей. Она уже поняла, что переубедить Бена невозможно. — Я не могу.

— То есть ударить по яйцам — нормально. Дать учуять чужой запах — нет.

— Он не один, — наконец выдавила Рей, чувствуя, как начинают гореть ее щеки. — И теперь я боюсь, что его девушка учует нечто большее, чем твой запах. По крайней мере это объясняет, почему он отказался идти вместе с ней на Хэллоуин к Роуз…

— Вот оно что, — Бен сложил руки на груди. — Посмотрите на высокоморальную мисс Нииму. Просто восхитительно. Я не удивлён. Изменяют с бетами, потому что их запах легче перебить.

— Так, все! Я не хочу это обсуждать! — отрезала Рей. — Выметайся, Бен, я серьезно, или я полицию вызову!

Бен промолчал, а потом заметил мягче:

— Если они на супрессантах — а я полагаю, что твои знакомые косят под нормалов — то она ничего не почувствует, кроме меня.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. Ей было горько и стыдно — стыдно вспоминать и горько осознавать. — Они пытаются завести ребенка и перестали принимать супрессанты.

Бен издал сдавленный звук: что-то между смешком и всхлипом.

— Стой, дай угадаю. Он пришел пожаловаться, какой нервной и слезливой стала его пара без таблеток, и под этим соусом затащил тебя в койку?

— Хватит уже! — отрезала Рей. Слова Бена медленно, но верно грозили переполнить чашу ее терпения, и места там почти не осталось. — Ты не моя мама, чтобы следить за моим моральным обликом.

— Знаешь, я бы с ней поговорил, насчёт этого. Что бы она сказала?

— Понятия не имею, я с ней никогда не встречалась! — огрызнулась Рей.

— То есть? — спросил Бен.

— Я жила в опекунской семье. Нас там трое было таких.

— О, — Бен помолчал. — В смысле… Извини еще раз.

Рей вздохнула и закрыла лицо рукой.

— Ладно, раз с печеньем у нас сегодня ничего не выйдет, предлагаю тебе проследовать в мотель.

— Могу я остаться здесь?

— Нет, потому что я боюсь, что ночью ты вломишься ко мне в спальню? Потому что ты за пять минут наговорил мне столько, что я буду рефлексировать по этому поводу целую неделю?

— Я не буду вламываться. Я могу поспать на полу. Потому что диван все еще пахнет старушками. И мне жаль, что пришлось это сказать, но твой приятель поступил просто подло.

Рей мученически хихикнула. Надо же. Эгоистичный альфа рассуждает о подлости.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросила она. — Зачем ты навязываешься? Зачем лезешь в мою жизнь? Кому от этого будет легче?

— Мне, — ответил Бен. — Хоть и ненадолго. А потом все станет хуже, я полагаю. Но потом я уже буду далеко отсюда и снова начну принимать супрессанты.

— А мне нет, — ответила Рей.

Она побрела к спальне, игнорируя присутствие Бена. К черту печенье. Да здравствуют фонари из тыкв и покупные сладости.

— Куда ты? — спросил Бен.

— В душ, как и сказала. Я не собираюсь носить на себе чужой запах, — ответила Рей.

Заперевшись в ванной, Рей ощутила, что может соображать нормально. Вечер был испорчен. В ее доме был Бен Соло. По оказался мудаком — похоже, это общая для всех альф черта. Что дальше?

Включив душ, Рей разделась и влезла под него целиком, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как колотят по плечам, спине и затылку горячие струи. Она совсем не напрашивалась на лекцию о получеловеческом этикете. И ее жизнь была бы гораздо лучше, если бы она не знала, что По «пометил» ее, а все окружающие полулюди могли это почувствовать.

И во всем этом был виноват Бен!

«Но это же неправда», — подумала Рей.

В этом он точно не был виноват. Просто, почему-то, назначить его виноватым было проще и приятнее, чем думать о мотивах По, или о том, о чем она сама думала, решив с ним переспать…

— Я не должна была звать Бена сюда, — пробубнила Рей.

Она вылила на себя пол-флакона шампуня и столько же геля для душа, растерла кожу мочалкой до красноты, а волосы отмыла до скрипа. И только убедившись, что благоухает она исключительно сиренью с химической отдушкой, а не чьим-то запахом, Рей покинула ванную. Она была уверена, что Бен не ушел, и твердо намеревалась выставить его из дома. Даже если снаружи все еще идет дождь. Даже если придется вызывать полицию.

К ее удивлению, в гостиной Бена не было. Но с кухни донесся шум, и Рей направилась туда, обуреваемая самыми мрачными подозрениями.

Бен был там. Как и продукты, которые она купила. И он был занят — по крайней мере, вид он имел очень сосредоточенный.

— Что ты делаешь? — растерянно спросила Рей.

— Это называется «тесто», — Бен продемонстрировал Рей плошку с тестом в доказательство своих слов. — Ключевой момент, если ты решила печь что-то.

Он выглядел… странно. Не так себе обычно представляешь альф — не помешивающих тесто на твоей кухне.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — сказала Рей негромко. — Мне нужно побыть одной.

— Я уже начал, — ответил Бен. — Это недолго. За полчаса будет готово.

Рей медленно прошла на кухню и уселась за стол, наблюдая за ним. Её кухня явно была маловата для Бена, что в длину, что в ширину. И он выглядел странно сосредоточенным — Рей вдруг подумала, что никогда не видела его за работой. За исключением того случая с батарейками.

— Ты сам научился готовить? — спросила Рей после продолжительного молчания.

— Дядя научил, — ответил Бен. — У мамы для готовки не было ни времени, ни желания.

— Какими были твои родители? — спросила Рей. — Они тоже жили в общине?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Они были беты с сомнительным статусом, но дед был вполне обычным альфой, так что, скорее всего это и повлияло…

— С каким статусом? — переспросила Рей.

— Это отметка в медкарте. Ее ставят, когда первичные признаки типа гланд, клыков или тапетума отсутствуют, но гормональный фон ближе к получеловеку, чем к нормалу.

— Ого, — удивилась Рей. — Я даже не знала, что такое бывает. Никогда не слышала, чтобы на такое проверяли.

— Большинство не слышало. Обычно такое выясняется на специальных тестах. Мой отец служил в армии, это выяснили во время медкомиссии, а мать работала в правительстве, там тоже проверяли всех на всевозможных тестах.

— Значит, все эти истории из тв-шоу вроде «шок, сенсация — в семье потомственных бет родился омега, выяснение отцовства в прямом эфире» могут быть просто… историями про двух бет с сомнительным статусом? — задумчиво спросила Рей. — У которых так наследственность сложилась?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Многие не знают о тесте, и его предлагают не везде. И тест на отцовство значительно дороже теста на гормоны, может быть это тоже повлияло. Так… Ты будешь пробовать что-то испечь?

Рей выдавила усмешку. Она вдруг почувствовала себя ужасно уставшей.

— Ты уже занял духовку.

— Вторую партию. Под моим руководством. Или без него, знаешь, мне интересно посмотреть, что у тебя получится. Ты реставрируешь вещи, испечь печеньки для тебя должно быть раз плюнуть.

Рей вздохнула.

— Это _очень_ сомнительное утверждение.

Бен посмотрел на нее с выражением на лице, красноречиво говорящим «Да неужели?»

— Ладно, ладно… — Рей закатила глаза. Ей совсем не хотелось испортить свою порцию печенек, но, судя по всему, сегодня ее преследовал злой рок. Сгоревшие или разваливающиеся печеньки стали бы закономерным финалом, и Рей морально была к нему готова. — Я попробую, — она достала телефон и открыла рецепт. — Чем я занимаюсь в половине девятого вечера…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~не вычитано, ибо я ленивая жопа~~  
>  чуть более вычитано, чем раньше

Готовка выходила немного сумбурной. Как оказалось, кухня Рей была очень тесной для двоих. Когда они с Беном в очередной раз столкнулись локтями, он негромко заметил:

— Запах еще есть. Но не сильный.

Рей почувствовала, что ее щеки вспыхнули.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать! — отрезала она.

— Ладно, — покорно сказал Бен.

Рей продолжила размешивать тесто: оно получалось слишком жидким. Значит, нужно добавить муки?..

— Что еще полулюди могут учуять? — спросила Рей, потянувшись за пакетом.

Бен тут же его ей подал, и Рей нахмурилась, осторожно забирая пакет из его рук, чтобы не дай бог не соприкоснуться пальцами.

— Ты действительно хочешь это знать? — спросил Бен, как ей показалось, с подвохом.

Подумав, она ответила:

— Нет. Да. Не знаю.

— Больше, чем думают нормалы, — сказал Бен.

Рей замерла. Ей в голову моментально пришли самые разнообразные варианты ответа на этот вопрос.

— Но некоторые духи и дезодоранты пахнут так отвратительно, что лучше перенюхать десяток плохо моющихся потных мужиков в очереди, — добавил Бен. — На тот случай, если ты решишь их использовать в удвоенном количестве ради собственного спокойствия.

— Я уже жалею, что спросила, — призналась Рей.

— Не стоит переживать, — ответил Бен. — Во-первых, мы привыкаем к этому с юности. Во-вторых, это часть нашей эволюции. Учуять течку или начало менструации…

— Что?! — выпалила Рей, едва не выронив венчик. — Хочешь сказать, полгорода в курсе, когда у меня месячные?

— Не только у тебя одной же, — возразил Бен. — Меняется весь запах в целом, и дело даже не в крови.

Рей отодвинула в сторону кухонные принадлежности и закрыла лицо руками.

— Я хочу стереть себе память, — пробормотала она.

— Я предупреждал.

— Ты не предупреждал, ты закинул удочку в расчете на мое любопытство, — Рей отняла руки от лица и посмотрела на Бена. — Ты ведь специально это делаешь? Смущаешь меня?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Да. Не знаю.

— Сейчас точно специально. Будто хочешь меня вывести.

Бен развел руками.

— Все чего я хочу — помочь тебе с печеньем. И побыть тут немного дольше. Кстати, для чего печенье?

— Я же говорила, — рассеянно ответила Рей. — Хэллоуин.

— Будешь угощать детей?

— Нет, Роуз. Детей я травить не хочу, я слишком молода для тюрьмы.

Бен фыркнул.

— Если ты не перепутаешь сахар с крысиным ядом, то все будет в порядке. Максимум, они поплюются и выкинут его.

— Я уже ни в чем не уверена, — ответила Рей. — Вещи происходят сами по себе, и я никак не могу на это повлиять. Даже сейчас.

Она посмотрела на Бена.

— Я должна была выставить тебя.

— Просто тебе совестно выставлять кого-то под дождь, — ответил Бен. — А еще я обаятельный мерзавец.

— Не льсти себе, — сказала Рей серьезно. — Ты не мерзавец. Всего лишь мелкий говнюк. Так себе.

— Очень мелкий, почти семь футов.

— Я про душевные качества.

— Хочешь услышать про свои?

— Высокомерие, я помню.

— А еще ты сквернословишь, — заметил Бен низким голосом. — Я бы тебя по губам отшлепал за такое. Со мной так и поступали в детстве.

Рей почувствовала, как что-то словно провернулось у нее в желудке. Приятная дрожь прошла по позвоночнику вниз, прямо к маленькой точке между бедер.

— Как хорошо, что я уже взрослая, — быстро сказала она.

— Тебе двадцать один. Ты слышала, что подростками скоро будут считать всех до двадцати четырёх лет включительно? — Бен улыбался, но в его улыбка было что-то такое, от чего Рей захотелось сдвинуть коленки плотнее.

Абсурд. С чего бы ей так на него реагировать.

— Знаешь, — осторожно сказала Рей. — Мне кажется, на сегодня мы закончим с готовкой. У меня нет сил и ничего не получается. Думаю, тесто доживет до завтра в холодильнике.

Бен кивнул.

Рей у ставилась на него, ожидая, когда он встанет и пойдет к выходу. Бен сидел, как и сидел.

— Время прощаться, — добавила Рей.

— На улице все еще льет как из ведра, — заметил Бен.

— Да, я заметила, — ответила Рей. — Con te partiro.

— Это твой максимум знания иностранных языков? — спросил Бен, подняв бровь.

— Нет, у меня была высокая оценка по-немецкому. Жаль, он мне совсем не пригодился... — Бен фыркнул. Рей недоумении и сердито уставилась на него. — Что? Это значит «время прощаться», так песня Сары Брайтман называется.

Бен засмеялся. Он попытался сдержать смешок, но тот все равно прорвался, и в итоге Бен захохотал так, что чуть со стула не упал. Рей смотрела на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением и думала о том, что вполне может помочь ему упасть. И ей совсем не совестно выгнать его в дождь.

— Я не буду портить сюрприз, — сказал Бен, отсмеявшись. — Просто погугли.

Сердито засопев, Рей достала телефон и вбила в строчку поиска «con te partiro перевод». Первая же ссылка ее озадачила.

— Но… — она осеклась. — Partiro, это ведь должно значить, что они разделяются?

Бен снова зафыркал в кулак и, проглотив смешок, заметил:

— Не переживай. Не знать не стыдно, стыдно не интересоваться.

Рей положила телефон на стол и вышла из кухни. Что сегодня за день такой, почему она тупит не переставая, делает дурацкие ошибки и совершает дурацкие поступки? Зайдя в свою спальню, она закрыла дверь, рухнула на кровать и накрыла голову подушкой. Если она еще и задохнется под ней, это будет идеальным финалом дня. А если нет, то на дом упадет метеорит. Или нет, не метеорит — туалетное сиденье с выведенного из эксплуатации модуля МКС. Да, это будет прекрасным финалом ее жизни.

Через некоторое время в дверь постучали.

— Уходи! — мрачно сказала Рей из-под подушки.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь.

— Я сказала, уходи!

— Технически, я не зашел, а просто заглянул, — раздался голос Бена.

Рей тяжело вздохнула.

— Езжай в мотель, Бен.

— Я не могу оставить тебя в таком состоянии. Ты очевидно подавлена. Кто знает, вдруг ты повеситься решишь.

Рей глухо и вымученно засмеялась.

— Девушка повесилась, узнав, что полулюди могут учуять ее месячные, — заметила она. — Отличный заголовок.

Стащив подушку с головы, Рей села на кровати и уставилась на Бена. Ее волосы взлохматились, отдельные пряди падали на лицо.

— Ты не собираешься уходить, — резюмировала Рей. Ей уже было все равно. Этот альфач вломился в ее дом, унизил ее, что следующее? Отнимет документы и деньги?

— Я же сказал: не могу тебя оставить, — ответил Бен.

Рей вздохнула. Она была вымотана происходящим до предела. Слишком много новостей. Слишком много… полулюдей.

— Спать будешь в гостиной, — сказала она.

Бен просиял, но тут же согнал это выражение со своего лица, стараясь выглядеть серьезным.

***

Ночью Рей разбудил телефонный звонок. Впрочем, взяв телефон, она поняла, что уже не ночь, а раннее утро, а темно за окнами из-за того, что по-прежнему льет дождь.

Звонила Роуз.

— Поздравляю, у нас потоп, — сообщила она. — Забились стоки, и теперь по всему первому этажу воды по щиколотку, — Роуз вздохнула и добавила: — Сегодня не работаем, а завтра придется заняться уборкой. И, может быть, на выходных нужно будет доделывать то, что не успеваем.

— Волшебно, — хрипло сказала Рей. — Подарок к Хэллоуину. Спасибо, что предупредила. А кто тебе сказал?

— Охранник позвонил. И фото сбросил. А потом уже начальство. — Роуз снова вздохнула. — Извини, если разбудила.

— Да ничего, — ответила Рей. — Все равно скоро вставать.

Когда Роуз отключилась, Рей уронила телефон на кровать и сказала сама себе вслух:

— Внеплановый выходной. Замечательно.

— Сочувствую.

Рей рывком села и включила лампу на прикроватном столике. После чего осторожно перегнулась через край кровати.

Бен лежал на полу, подложив под голову подушку и укрывшись пледом.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! — выпалила Рей. — Тебя сюда никто не звал!

— Я собирался уйти раньше, чем ты проснешься, — признался Бен. — И я не хотел тебя пугать, просто мне спокойнее, когда ты рядом.

— А мне — нет! — отрезала Рей. — Это нездорово выглядит.

— Ладно, понял, ухожу, — Бен зашевелился внизу, собирая свои вещи, а Рей упала обратно на кровать.

— А если бы я ночью в туалет встала? — спросила она. — И наступила бы на тебя?

— Я бы это пережил, — бодро ответил Бен.

— А вот я не факт, что пережила бы, — пробормотала Рей.

Бен ушел из ее комнаты, а Рей впервые задумалась о том, чтобы ввернуть в дверь рабочий замок. От старого у нее давно были потеряны ключи. Так, стоп. Вворачивать замок — это из разряда долгосрочной перспективы. Бен Соло покинет ее дом сегодня и больше никогда тут не покажется.

А вдруг нет?

Рей нервно закусила ноготь на мизинце. Вдруг это одна из их… тактик? Охота. Загнать в угол. Давить. Не давать выхода…

Раздался стук в дверь, и Рей вздрогнула.

— Д-да? — спросила она. Ее голос предательски дрожал.

— Я сделаю кофе? — спросил Бен. — Убить готов за чашку кофе.

— Конечно! — ответила Рей. Она откашлялась. — Э-э… Не надо никого убивать.

Она слезла с кровати и сунула телефон в карман пижамных штанов.

Они попьют кофе. Бен уйдет. Рей вкрутит дополнительные замки на окна и двери, как раз у нее выходной так неожиданно образовался.

Когда Рей опасливо заглянула на кухню, Бен не поджидал ее там с видом маньяка. Он с печальным видом рассматривал небогатый запас растворимого кофе, стоявшего на полке.

— Я совсем забыл, с кем имею дело, — заметил Бен. — Интересно, увижу ли я тот день, когда ты станешь покупать нормальные продуты?

— Кофе шел по акции, две банки по цене одной, — буркнула Рей. Она со стуком поставила на столешницу две чашки, включила чайник и спросила, не поворачиваясь к Бену: — Сколько ложек?

— Одну, — ответил Бен. — Хотя нет, постой. А чай у тебя есть?

— В пакетиках, — ответила Рей.

— Ты жестока только ко мне или ко всем гостям? — спросил Бен.

— Никто не жаловался, — сказала Рей. Она всыпала в чашки кофе и потянулась за сахаром. — А ты не гость. Ты напросился.

— И теперь пожинаю плоды. — Бен вздохнул.

Они пили кофе в молчании.

— Ты напряжена, — заметил Бен наконец.

— Интересно, почему, — едко заметила Рей. — Не потому ли, что проснулась и обнаружила здоровенного альфу, спящего в моей комнате? Альфу, который упросил меня оставить его на ночь, а до этого…

— …вел себя, как мудак, — закончил Бен. — Я тебе уже говорил, но готов повторить. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, я просто хочу побыть тут подольше. Вот и все.

Рей сердито фыркнула в кружку и опустила взгляд, рассматривая стол. Он был старым, его когда-то белая столешница теперь посерела, потрескалась. Рей рассеянно подумала, что давно обещала себе обновить стол, да никак руки не доходили…

— Я могу попробовать отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты пустила меня к себе? И за то, что напугал утром? — спросил Бен.

— Мне не нужна помощь с печеньем, спасибо, — мрачно ответила Рей.

— Я про другое.

Бен добился своего: Рей снова посмотрела на него, поневоле заинтересовавшись.

— У меня есть один метод, — заметил Бен. — Чтобы… сбросить напряжение. Выпустить раздражение. С тех пор, как я о нем узнал, пользуюсь им постоянно. Может и тебе поможет.

— И какой же? — с сомнением заметила Рей.

Она почти ждала, что Бен улыбнется и в этой своей подначивающей манере скажет «Ты точно хочешь знать?». Но вместо этого он выглянул в окно, оглядел затянутое облаками небо и спросил:

— Может позже?

— Да нет, давай сейчас говори, — сказала Рей. — Раз уж начал.

— У тебя есть хлам? — спросил Бен.

— В смысле? — переспросила Рей.

Она работала реставратором. Хлама у нее было предостаточно, хлам окружал ее дома и на работе.

— Я помню, на заднем дворе у тебя было что-то такое.

— А. — Рей запоздало сообразила. — Я все собираюсь сдать что-то в переработку, а что-то отвезти старьевщику, но руки никак не дойдут.

— Отлично, — сказал Бен. — Идем.

Он встал из-за стола.

— Куда? — спросила Рей.

— На задний двор.

Дождь наконец закончился. Солнце едва встало, и его редкие косые лучи протянулись через двор. Небо было в облаках: рваных, клубящихся — но они медленно расходились. Это должен был быть отличный день, первый ясный день за две недели. Было сыро и прохладно, и изо рта Бена пошел пар, когда он заговорил:

— И где твои запасы хлама?

Рей показала. Она все еще не понимала, к чему Бен все это ведет.

— Бери то, что не жалко, и начинай ломать, — сказал Бен.

— Ломать? — переспросила Рей.

— Ломать, — подтвердил Бен с удовольствием. — А потом выкидывать. Или сжигать.

— Но это же неэкологично… — растерянно сказала Рей. Постепенно в ее голосе прорезалось праведное возмущение. — Я потому это и храню, чтобы не выкидывать просто так. И тем более не сжигать. Тут половина уже рассортирована…

— Я восхищён, — сказал Бен. — Тогда начни с той половины, которая еще не рассортирована. Вон те коробки, например.

— Я не понимаю смысла, — честно сказала Рей.

— Поймешь, — пообещал Бен.

Рей с недоверием посмотрела на него, а потом шагнула под навес, где хранился хлам. Она взяла первое, что попалось под руку: какие-то старые часы из девяностых в выцветшем пластмассовом корпусе. Рей нерешительно взвесила их в руках.

— Бей их, — подсказал Бен. — Обо что-нибудь твердое. Вдребезги.

— Но… — Рей запнулась. — Детали везде разлетятся и…

— Я помогу собрать их. Бей.

Рей уставилась на него с непониманием и стукнула часами о край верстака. В часах что-то дзынькнуло и треснуло, и Рей посмотрела на Бена с усталым раздражением, как бы говоря: вот, ударила, что дальше. Но Бен продолжал наблюдать, одобрительно ей кивая. Тупое раздражение, медленно заполнявшее Рей, подтачивающее ее уверенность во всем, в том числе в себе самой, взяло верх. Она с размаху опустила часы на острый угол верстака, зажмурившись, когда корпус издал оглушительное «крррррак!», ударила еще раз, и еще. Стекло часов треснуло, трещины пошли по корпусу, куски пластика начали отваливаться, и стал виден часовой механизм: смесь пластмассы и дешевого металла. Рей ударила снова, и часы будто взорвались в ее руках, разлетелись, брызнув деталями в разные стороны.

Рей застыла, слегка оглушенная этим, держа в руках остатки часов. Бен подопнул пустую коробку к ней поближе, забрал часы из рук и бросил туда.

— Еще, — потребовал он.

Как ни странно, Бен оказался прав. Было что-то приятное в том, чтобы разрушать вещи. Рей вошла в раж. Она разрывала картонные коробки, ломала дерево, которое только и выкинуть можно было большей ни на что оно не годилось, с удовольствием вслушивалась в треск пластика. Она втаптывала — нет, не в пыль, а всего лишь в дно картонной коробки — все то, что уже отжило свой век, но было ею заботливо собранно, потому что это то, к чему она привыкла, как она была научена жить: сберегая, подбирая, ремонтируя.

Когда Рей выдохлась и прислонилась к верстаку, наблюдая за результатом своих действий — без преувеличения, горой мусора, она ощутила отток сил. Будто что-то покинуло ее. Но сейчас Рей это не волновало. Все, чего ей хотелось — посидеть и выпить чего-нибудь горячего.

— А теперь что? — спросила Рей.

— Собираем это все в кучу, — сказал Бен. — Кстати, у тебя есть жидкость для розжига?

В собранную в центре двора на мокрой траве кучу полетели не только разрушенные вещи. Поддавшись порыву, Рей выкинула туда сломанное кресло, оставшееся от предыдущего владельца, старые заметки и тетради.

— Что-то следует заканчивать, а что-то — предавать огню, — сообщил ей Бен с умным видом, когда они, наконец, нашли заменитель розжигу.

Рей фыркнула:

— Не знала, что ты философ!

Поддавшись порыву, она — по-дружески! — ткнула его кулаком в плечо, и Бен замер, пристально глядя на нее.

Это слегка остудило Рей. Она разом вспомнила обстоятельства, которые привели их сюда, всю ту длинную череду нелепых и печальных обстоятельств — и отошла в сторону.

Бен чиркнул двумя спичками сразу — и огонь побежал по обильно политым химикатами вещам. Он отливал зеленью, а от вещей сразу пошел густой неприятный запах. Благодаря тому, что все лежало под навесом и не намокло, хлам занялся быстро. Пламя быстро охватило бумагу, поднявшись высоко, в лицо Рей пахнуло жаром. Трещали покрытые лаком деревяшки, огонь тихо завывал, и Рей сделала шаг назад, обняв себя за плечи. В сыром холодном воздухе горячее живое тепло от костра ощущалось по-особенному. Рей не отрываясь глядела на огонь, а потом вдруг опомнилась и посмотрела на Бена — он тоже глядел в костер.

— Сейчас пожарных вызовут, — заметила Рей, не сводя с него глаз. — Пламя до небес.

— Ничего, — ответил Бен. — Все мокрое после дождя, это не страшно.

Рей вздохнула.

— И зачем я тебя послушалась. Зачем я вообще продолжаю тебя слушать?

— Потому что я старше и умнее, — ответил Бен. Он посмотрел на Рей и спросил: — Полегчало?

Рей пожала плечами.

Ей из детского упрямства не хотелось признавать, что метод Бена сработал. Для себя она решила, что это просто усталость.

Пожарные, в итоге, все-таки приехали, и Рей получила грандиозный выговор. К счастью им все и ограничилось, потому что пожар они не устроили: костер мирно догорел на ее дворе, густо дымя черным дымом и распространяя запах паленого пластика.

Когда он догорел, они с Беном залили остатки кострища водой и вернулись в дом.

— Еще кофе? — спросил Бен.

— Да, — рассеянно ответила Рей, потирая плечи, а потом пришла в себя. Он в ее доме. Это она здесь предлагает кофе. — Нет.

— Нет? — повторил Бен. — Ты явно замерзла.

Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к ее плечу, и Рей дернулась от него.

— Не бойся, Рей, — в голосе Бена зазвучало что-то, похожее на мурлыканье, та вибрация, которую Рей слышала раньше. — Я не собираюсь заливать в тебя кофе силой, правда. Я лишь… — Он сделал шаг к ней, и Рей снова вздрогнула, но осталась на месте. — …хочу, чтобы ты согрелась.

— Все в порядке, — быстро ответила Рей. — Я не замерзла. Не стоит беспокоиться.

— Но я беспокоюсь, — возразил Бен, понизив голос.

Он приблизился к ней почти вплотную. Рей сглотнула, чувствуя, что внизу ее живота будто завязался тесный узел, отвлекавший и не дающий нормально мыслить.

Бен нависал над ней почти угрожающе. Это было угрожающе, но, вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Рей ощутила нечто совершенно противоположное испугу. Вот, что ее испугало.

— Ты должен был уйти несколько часов назад, — сказала Рей, отступая от него. — И мне это не нравится.

— Неужели? — спросил Бен.

Вновь эта вибрация, заставляющая колени Рей слабеть. Рей ухватилась за край кухонной тумбы и крепко сжала его пальцами, так, что они побелели. Все ее внутренности, казалось, превратились в желе.

— И что именно тебе не нравится?

— Ты… постоянно вторгаешься в мое личное пространство!

— Раньше тебя это не так пугало, — заметил Бен. Его голос звучал низко, рассерженно и возбужденно одновременно.

— Это было раньше… — Рей закрыла глаза и на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Бен, пожалуйста, уходи.

Бен постоял рядом некоторое время, а потом он ушел. Рей слышала его шаги, но открыла глаза только тогда, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Она не подошла к окну, чтобы проверить, точно ли он уехал.


	10. Chapter 10

Следующее утро не принесло ничего, кроме огорчений и уборки. Все здание было наполнено шумом, гудением пылесосов, плеском воды, всюду сновали электрики, проверяя проводку после потопа. Вся работа — по крайней мере у Рей и Роуз — встала.

— Благослови господи металлические стеллажи, — сказала Роуз со вздохом. — Протер — и готово.

Полы им протирать не пришлось, но все то, что имело несчастье стоять на полу, оказалось в воде, том числе реставрируемая мебель. Настроение Рей, и без того неважное, к обеду стало совсем отвратительным. И в таком подавленном состоянии, как это порой бывает, в голову лезли те мысли, о которых не хотелось бы думать, а лучше — совсем забыть. Например, зачем Бен Соло приехал в город. И чем он сейчас занимается. И правда ли, что По пометил ее намеренно… нет, нет, об этом Рей точно думать не хотела. Она встала, подошла к стене и несколько раз легонько ударилась о нее лбом, приговаривая:

— Дурацкий Бен Соло! Зачем ты вернулся только!

Именно этот момент Роуз выбрала, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

— Ты что, разговариваешь сама с собой? — спросила она.

— Нет! — поспешно ответила Рей. — Просто… повторяла кое-что. Чтобы не забыть.

— Ладно, — Роуз вернулась на свое место, а Рей испустила тяжелый вздох.

— Как твои планы на Хэллоуин? — спросила Роуз. — Не изменились?

— С чего бы им меняться, — ответила Рей.

— Не знаю, — Роуз пожала плечами. — Такое чувство, что в тебе что-то изменилось. Но я не могу понять, что.

Рей удивленно уставилась на нее.

— И что это должно значить? Ты решила податься в экстрасенсы?

— Нет… Не обращай внимания, — сказала Роуз. — Это значит то, что значит: мне _кажется_ , что в тебе что-то изменилось.

***

Рей решила заехать в мотель после работы. Это решение пришло к ней спонтанно, и она совсем не хотела думать, что делает это из-за слов Бена. Она совсем не хотела посмотреть на выражение лица По. Она просто хотела окончательно расставить точки над «i», разобраться в этом. Во время поездки Рей пришло в голову, что получится очень неловко, если окажется, что Бен выбрал тот же мотель. Но это было маловероятно: Джакку, хоть и был небольшим городом, находился прямо на федеральной трассе, плюс местный национальный парк, по которому проходил туристический маршрут, популярный среди туристов до той поры, пока не ляжет снег. Тут было несколько мотелей, маленьких гостиниц и даже один хостел. Бен мог остановиться в любом из них.

Остановившись на стоянке напротив того номера, который арендовали По и Кайдел, Рей посидела немного, рассматривая его. Окна были зашторены, но свет горел, и Рей могла видеть очертания светящегося экрана телевизора. На двери всех номеров были повешены общипанные пластиковые венки из желтых и оранжевых листьев с маленькими пластмассовыми тыквами. На улице моросил мелкий дождь, и, когда Рей вылезла из машины, она торопливо натянула капюшон куртки, чтобы не промокнуть. Она подошла к двери, подняла руку, помедлила немного, а потом решительно постучала.

Рей опасалась, что помешает. Но раздались шаги, замок в двери щелкнул, и дверь открылась. По с удивлением воззрился на Рей, а потом озадаченно улыбнулся. Рей против воли посмотрела на его нос: как дрогнули крылья, когда он глубоко вдохнул.

— Привет. Неожиданно видеть тебя здесь.

— Ага, — Рей кивнула. — Можно тебя на пять минут?

Она приподнялась на цыпочки, заглядывая за плечо По и помахала рукой Кайдел:

— Привет, Кай!

Кайдел ответила тем же. Она выглядела вялой, сидела на кровати, укутавшись в плед и с полусонным видом смотрела кино.

По накинул куртку и вышел. Они с Рей встали под узким навесом, тянувшимся вдоль стены. Дождь постукивал по жестяной кровле. Между деревьев на другой стороне дороги клубился туман.

— Как ваши дела? — спросила Рей.

— Сойдет, — ответил По. — Днем ездили в парк, но Кайдел почувствовала себя плохо, и мы вернулись.

— А у нас случился потоп, — поделилась Рей. — Ливневка забилась, и все потекло внутрь здания.

— Не мудрено. — По сделал шаг вперед, выглядывая из-под навеса. — Такие дожди…

Глядя ему в спину, Рей нервно сунула руки в карманы и сжала кулаки. Она сможет спросить это. Сможет.

— Скажи… — начала Рей. — Ты отказался идти на Хэллоуин вместе с Кайдел только из-за ее недомогания?

По замер на мгновение, а потом повернулся. В его движениях появилась текучесть, присущая полулюдям — верный знак, что они на взводе, и Рей подавила желание шагнуть назад и вжаться спиной в стену.

По не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. Он взглянул на Рей, потом быстро отвел взгляд, нервным движением взъерошив волосы на затылке, и Рей поняла: Бен был прав.

— Нет, — наконец сказал По. — У тебя появился парень? Из наших.

— Нет, всего лишь друг, — ответила Рей. — Из ваших.

— Ну… — По посмотрел себе под ноги, продолжая избегать взгляда Рей. — Думаю, он тебе разъяснил, что к чему.

— Разъяснил, — ответила Рей. — Но я хочу услышать ответ от тебя. По, зачем? Ради чего, в чем смысл? Я не понимаю.

— Иногда смысла просто нет, — По закрыл лицо руками. — Боже… Рей…

Рей терпеливо ожидала продолжения.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал По.

— Я все еще не знаю, оскорблена я или просто в шоке, — заметила Рей.

— Два в одном? — предложил По, не отнимая рук от лица. — Мне очень жаль. Правда.

— Я все еще пытаюсь понять, зачем. Что заставляет вас поступать… так?

Под «так» Рей имела в виду еще и поведение Бена — когда он удерживал ее у себя, когда укусил — но рассказывать об этом По она не собиралась.

— Извини. Я бы хотел сказать, что не хотел, но я именно хотел, — По вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями. — Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Гон вот-вот начнется, а я без таблеток. Я постоянно как под кайфом, в измененном состоянии сознания.

— Итак, ты под кайфом, — резюмировала Рей. — Поэтому тебе приходят в голову такие идеи?

По издал сдавленный стон и пробормотал:

— Господи Иисусе. Почему мысль о том, как я буду перед тобой извиняться, не пришла мне до этого?

— Потому что ты под кайфом. Натуральным, — подсказала Рей.

— Мне говорят, что, если дать организму адаптироваться, это пройдет, но мне не легче. Теперь мне понятно, почему в гоне запрещено управлять тяжелым транспортом и техникой, — По вымученно хихикнул. — Будет не очень хорошо, если кто-то на десятитонном грузовике решит подрезать легковушку, просто потому, что на эмоциях показалось, будто водитель тебя не уважает, и ты решил продемонстрировать ему, кто на этой дороге босс.

Он вздохнул.

— Не вздыхай, — сказала Рей, хотя ей самой хотелось повздыхать от души. Вид искренне раскаивающегося По слегка смягчил ее сердце. Ей стало его немного жаль, все-таки состояние, которое он сейчас переживал, было ему совершенно незнакомо: он начал принимать таблетки едва закончил школу. — Будем считать, что я тебя простила. И мы продолжим делать вид, что ничего не было. Ради Кайдел. Но глубоко внутри я все еще сержусь. Это выглядит, — добавила Рей со значением, — как мелкая школьная пакость.

— Извини, — повторил По. — Я не знаю…

— Зато я знаю, — заметила Рей с напускной легкостью. — Считается, что альфы склонны к полиамории, к стремлению как можно больше распространить свои гены в популяции. Будем считать, что это голос предков пытался намекнуть тебе, что пора заводить себе гарем.

По уставился на нее.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Отчасти, — Рей ухмыльнулась. — Я подумала, что раз уж собираюсь жить в городе, котором альфы и омеги встречаются на каждом шагу, стоит подтянуть матчасть. Очень интересно, убила на это весь обед.

По снова потер лицо.

— Что я могу сделать?

— Не вспоминать об этом всем, как мы и договорились в прошлый раз, — сказала Рей. — И я не буду. Теперь я в курсе, что с вами, альфами, нужно держать ухо востро.

— Да уж, — По хмыкнул. — Я надеюсь, мы сможем нормально поговорить, когда это закончится.

— Я тоже, — ответила Рей. Она протянула По руку для рукопожатия. — Мир?

По пожал ее руку. Потом он перевел взгляд куда-то Рей за спину и спросил:

— Вон тот парень с тобой?

Услышав эти слова, Рей почувствовала, что спина у нее холодеет. «Этого не может быть», — повторяла она себе, оборачиваясь. «Это не может быть…»

С ее везением точно не стоило садиться за карточный стол. Ведь это Бен Соло наблюдал за ними, стоя у входа в лобби.

— По, я думаю, тебе пора, — торопливо сказала Рей.

Ноль реакции. По потянул воздух носом, потом склонил голову на бок, хрустнув шеей и не отрывая взгляда от Бена. А Бен направился к ним. И он не сводил взгляда с По.

«Добром это не кончится».

Мысль была чужой, словно кто-то произнес это у Рей над ухом. Поэтому она шагнула вперед, готовясь встретить Бена первой.

— Привет! — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал непринужденно. — Я и не думала, что ты тут остановишься.

— В этом мотеле у каждой комнаты отдельная вентиляция, — ответил Бен. Он на секунду посмотрел на Рей, и было в его взгляде что-то нечитаемое. Кажется, он был недоволен. — Привет, Рей. А это и есть тот парень, который любит метить чужое?

— Полегче, приятель. — В голосе По зазвучали новые ноты, которых Рей никогда у него не слышала. Он издал тихий, утробный звук, что-то среднее между рычанием и ворчанием, не размыкая при этом губ.

— Я тебе не приятель, — ответил Бен, — таблеточник.

По усмехнулся. Усмешка была нехорошей, она просто сочилась угрозой, и весь он вдруг напрягся, хотя не менял позы, и это напряжение растекалось вокруг него. Его ноздри раздувались, он дышал часто, а глаза потемнели. Как и у Бена после гона, его зрачки расширились.

— А ты у нас дикое животное, — заметил По.

Рей круто развернулась к нему. Она еще надеялась, что конфликта удастся избежать, плюс — Кайдел же рядом. Вряд ли она обрадуется, если По затеет драку. Рей показалось, что занавеска на окне номера колыхнулась. Она устремилась к По, надеясь вразумить его.

— Извини за это, но, кажется, тебе пора…

По, не глядя, оттолкнул ее, и мир вокруг пришел в движение. От толчка Рей упала на мокрый асфальт, и в этот момент выражение лица Бена переменилось. Теперь он излучал ярость.

Рей в этот момент четко осознала, что пошла не к тому альфе.

Дело было не в том, что По оттолкнул ее — предыдущие (довольно долгие, но не очень счастливые) отношения приучили Рей к тому, что парни иногда не умеют соизмерять силу. Тем более альфы, ведущие себя не очень адекватно из-за отмены лекарств.

Дело было в том, что на По она повлиять не смогла бы, а вот на Бена — вполне. Он бы послушал ее, Рей была уверена.

Поэтому она поднялась на ноги и шагнула вперед, не сводя глаз с Бена. Ей было страшно вставать между двумя альфами, один из которых был дополнительно подогрет коктейлем из гормонов, но она не видела другого выхода. А отвернуться и уйти Рей не могла.

— Бен, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. — Нет. Пойдем отсюда.

Бен бросил на нее торопливый взгляд вскользь, потом снова уставился на По.

— Бен, — повторила Рей, и он снова посмотрел на нее, уже через силу.

Они с По не могли сейчас не смотреть на противника.

— Пойдем отсюда, — Рей приподнялась на цыпочки, положив ладони ему на грудь. — Домой. Пожалуйста.

Каким-то шестым чувством, явно доставшимся от волосатых предков, сидевших на деревьях, Рей ощущала взгляд По, как невидимый прицел. И больше всего хотела увести Бена с линии огня, и исчезнуть оттуда самой. Может быть, альфам и плевать, может, после драки они поднимутся, отряхнутся и разойдутся. Рей не хотела испытывать судьбу.

— Идем! — схватив Бена за футболку, Рей потянула его за собой, и Бен медленно пошел за ней. Рей не видела, куда наступает, потому что смотрела Бену в глаза, и очень скоро одну ногу обожгло холодом, а в кроссовке захлюпало. Рей продолжала отступать к машине, ведя Бена на поводу, и он шагал за ней все неохотнее.

И тогда Рей взяла его за руку. Она переплела свои пальцы с его и вновь упрямо потянула Бена за собой, шагая к машине.

Чертовы альфы! Чертовы тупые альфы, думающие мозжечком и пенисом!

Бен послушно уселся на пассажирское сиденье, а Рей села за руль. Она промокла, была испугана и зла, и все еще чувствовала взгляд По. Он стоял, под усиливающимся дождем и следил за ними — за Беном.

Рей завела мотор и негромко сказала:

— Пристегнись.

Бен пристегнулся только когда они выехали со стоянки, а По скрылся из виду.

Они не разговаривали всю дорогу.

Открывая дверь в дом, Рей ощутила некое подобие дежа вю — все повторялось, но не совсем так же. Бен стоял за ее спиной, мрачный и мокрый, она сама вымокла, и неловкость между ними была ощутима физически. Рей злилась, но уже не так сильно. Короткий эпизод на стоянке вымотал ее. И она опять притащила к себе домой Бена. Это начинало походить на плохую привычку.

Войдя в дом, Рей решительно устремилась в спальню, к шкафу для белья и выудила оттуда пару полотенец. Бен прошел за ней, хмурясь. Он привалился к стене, скрестив руки, и уставился на Рей, глядя, как она перебирает лежащие в шкафу вещи.

— Ты весь мокрый, — сказала Рей, протягивая ему полотенце. — Иди вымойся и повесь одежду на сушилку.

Бен улыбнулся, чуть натянуто.

— Так и знал, что на самом деле ты хочешь увидеть мое обнаженное тело.

— Не льсти себе. Я его уже видела.

— Зачем ты меня остановила? — спросил Бен.

— Затем, что я совсем не хочу, чтобы из-за меня два дурака вышибали друг из друга дух на стоянке.

— Во-первых, это я бы вышиб из него дух. Во-вторых… Не льсти себе. Не все в этом мире происходит из-за тебя, — Бен усмехнулся. — Когда еще мне выпадет шанс вздуть таблеточника?

Рей закатила глаза.

— Я уверена, в этом мире полно _«таблеточников»_ , которые напиваются в барах для полулюдей. Там бы и искал себе противника.

Бен забрал у нее полотенце. Натянутость исчезла из его улыбки.

— Если тебе так хочется, — мягко сказал он. — То не буду.

Это прозвучало странно, породив в душе Рей ощущение опасности, будто она ходила по краю обрыва, не зная, что ждет ее внизу и далеко ли туда лететь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты повесил одежду сушиться, — твердо сказала Рей. — А я пока найду тебе что-нибудь…

— Я надеюсь, это не вещи того таблеточника?

— Нет! — отрезала Рей.

Бен пожал плечами и направился в ванную. А Рей зарылась глубоко шкаф. Увы, ничего подходящего, кроме мягкого пледа, она не нашла. Все имеющиеся в ее распоряжении футболки треснули бы по швам, попытайся Бен надеть их. Поэтому Рей сгребла плед в охапку, нашла тапочки для гостей и направилась к ванной.

Она постучала и сказала погромче, чтобы перекричать шум воды:

— Тут плед и тапочки. Извини, вещей не нашлось. Я оставлю их тут.

Рей сложила плед на стул, поставив его рядом с дверью, а сама ушла обратно в спальню, чтобы переодеться.

Когда Бен наконец освободил ванную, и вышел оттуда в облаке жаркого и влажного воздуха, благоухая ее гелем для душа, Рей указала в сторону кухни сказав:

— Туда.

Бен послушно прошел на кухню. Его пятки безнадежно свисали с края тапочек и негромко шлепали по полу. Рей последовала за ним. Бен уселся за стол, а Рей налила воды в чайник, нажала на кнопку и повернулась к Бену. Бен старательно смотрел куда-то в сторону, как бы делая вид, что он ни при чем. Он снова напомнил Рей большого кота: как они пытаются сохранить достоинство, получив тапкой, или испугавшись какой-нибудь ерунды, или угодив в чьи-то навязчивые объятия — встряхиваются, уходят, вылизываются и делают вид, что все прекрасно, и это не они облажались.

Чайник за ее спиной зашумел, и Рей заметила, как Бен моргнул, с трудом сдержав позыв посмотреть в ее сторону.

— Спасибо тебе огромное, Бен Соло, что рушишь мои отношения со старыми друзьями, — негромко заметила она. — Огромное, человеческое, блин, спасибо.

Бен вскинулся.

— Это был далеко не дружеский поступок с его стороны!

— Это было не твое дело, — спокойно ответила Рей. — Ты поступил не лучше.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться. Он поступил как мудак.

— Как и ты в тот раз. Вы оба не могли себя контролировать.

— Ему это пойдет на пользу, — упрямо ответил Бен. — В следующий раз будет думать.

— А ты? — спросила Рей. — Будешь думать или сначала действовать? Мне не нужна была помощь. Не нужен был скандал. Я прожила бы, не зная, что меня пометили, и мы бы с По остались друзьями… — Рей лукавила. Их дружба бы не стала прежней — после той ночи. Но они могли бы попытаться. Теперь — вряд ли.

Бен замолчал. Он буравил взглядом стол, напряженно сцепив руки и сунув их между коленей.

— Прости, — сказал он наконец. — Ты права. Я тоже хорош. Но перед таблеточниками не извиняюсь.

— Тебе точно не тринадцать? — уточнила Рей. — Может, ты акселерат?

Бен поднял на нее взгляд и усмехнулся:

— В таком случае ты совратила несовершеннолетнего.

Рей не улыбнулась, и усмешка Бена медленно увяла.

Со вздохом Рей повернулась к навесным полкам, открыла дверцу и задумчиво осмотрела то немногое, что она могла предложить Бену.

— Черный или зеленый? — спросила она.

— Зеленый, — ответил он. — Мне еще обратно добираться, нужно взбодриться.

— Могу сделать кофе, — предложила Рей.

— Только не тот ужасный.

— Как хочешь, — Рей пожала плечами, достала упаковку с чаем и высыпала часть в чайничек, залив его кипятком.

Пришлось подождать, пока чай настоится. Бен сидел, наклонив голову и чуть сгорбившись. Рей стояла, привалившись к кухонным тумбам и глядела на него.

— Я признаю, что поступил неправильно, — сказал Бен наконец. — Но это идет изнутри. Позыв прогнать чужого альфу от своей… своих людей.

Он облизал губы.

— Я бы смог сдержаться, но в последний раз такое случалось со мной очень давно. Я отвык от этого.

Как можно одновременно вызывать раздражение и жалость? Это такой талант полулюдей? Рей хотелось постучать Бену по лбу, чтобы он понял, что не надо к ней лезть, и в то же время часть ее совсем не хотела, чтобы он в дождь тащился обратно в мотель. Эта часть заставила ее сделать чай на двоих, она же увела Бена от мотеля.

Наконец чай настоялся. Рей разлила его: в большую кружку с котятами для Бена и маленькую тонкостенную чашку для себя. У нее не было кухонных наборов: вся ее немногая посуда приобреталась от случая к случаю.

Когда Рей уселась напротив, Бен отхлебнул чая, глядя на нее поверх кружки, и спросил:

— Как твоя выпечка?

— Никак. Потому что свое свободное время я потратила на двух альф.

— Прискорбно. Может быть, продолжим вчерашние эксперименты?

— Я не в настроении, — честно сказала Рей. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на часы. — Все, чего я хочу — выпить горячего, посмотреть сериал и лечь спать.

— Какой сериал? — спросил Бен.

— Настоящий детектив.

— А какой сезон?

— Первый. Я еще ни разу его не смотрела.

— Могу я составить тебе компанию? — с напускной вежливостью спросил Бен.

— Можешь, — ответила Рей. — Все равно, пока твои вещи не высохнут, деваться тебе некуда. Я тебя сюда притащила, значит мне и развлекать гостя. Если хочешь, можем выбрать другой.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Меня все устраивает. Кроме… — он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, ведущую в гостиную. — На диване?

Рей вздохнула.

— У меня нет телека, только ноутбук, — сказала она. — И мы будем смотреть в спальне. Это не намек, просто там удобно, и я знаю, что на диван тебя можно загнать только под угрозой смерти.

— Или если у меня насморк, — добавил Бен.

— Правило номер один — никакой еды в постели. Кружки разрешены, — сказала Рей. — Идем?

— Как скажешь, — Бен встал и подхватил свою кружку.

Рей тщательно уложила подушки так, чтобы на них можно было опереться сидя, поставила свою чашку на прикроватный столик и достала ноутбук. Пока она возилась с ним, Бен уселся на кровать, скрестив ноги. Из-под пледа торчали его колени.

— У меня есть одежда под пледом, — предупредил Бен, поймав взгляд Рей.

Рей не ответила.

Включив сериал, она пододвинулась к спинке кровати и откинулась на подушки. Бен тяжело рухнул рядом с ней.

— На всякий случай, — заметил он. — Как ты относишься к спойлерам?

— Готова из-за них убивать.

— Ясно. — Бен дотянулся до своей кружки и взял ее обеими ладонями — и кружка на их фоне показалась очень маленькой. — Молчу.

Рей подобрала под себя ноги, стараясь не соприкоснуться с Беном, и уставилась на экран, постепенно погружаясь в атмосферу фильма.

***

Неторопливый темп сериала убаюкивал, и Рей сама не заметила, как задремала. Из полудремы ее вывел голос Бена.

— Ты уже спишь.

Он сел, чтобы закрыть ноутбук, и Рей, начав сползать осознала, что все это время она лежала, опираясь на его плечо.

Пока она терла глаза, Бен встал с кровати поплотнее запахнулся в плед и сказал:

— Я возьму эту подушку?

Рей вздохнула.

— Можешь спать здесь, на кровати, — сказала она.

— А ты? — осторожно спросил Бен.

— А я… — Рей задумалась. Она могла бы лечь на диване. — Тоже буду спать на кровати. Это не намек, не приглашение, не… просто я не хочу, чтобы ты спал на полу.

Бен помолчал немного и начал:

— Слушай, если ты…

— Я все сказала, — ответила Рей. — Но если ты _любишь_ спать на полу...

— Кровать подходит, — быстро сказал Бен. Игривая ухмылка снова растянула его губы. — А тебя не смущает, что ты будешь спать рядом с почти обнаженным альфой?

— Я могу себя контролировать, — бросила Рей. — А ты?

— И я, — ответил Бен со вздохом. — Как скажешь. Я же тут гость.

Рей вышла, чтобы переодеться, а когда она вернулась, Бен уже устроился под одеялом. Ухмылка не сходила с его лица. Рей осторожно улеглась рядом, вытянувшись на спине.

Это было неудобно. Неловко. Несмотря на то, что Рей надела самую закрытую пижаму, а ее кровать была достаточно широкой. Что делать? Повернуться к Бену спиной? Нет уж. Лицом? Тогда они будут смотреть друг на друга.

Бен решил эту проблему за нее. Он подсунул руку под подушку и притянул Рей к себе, правда в этот раз не пытаясь подмять ее под себя. Просто подтянул одеяло повыше, укрывая их обоих, и спросил:

— Нормально?

Тепло его тела, его массивность ощущались даже сквозь слои ткани. Рей вдруг поняла, что легко может спрятаться в этих медвежьих объятиях. Ей захотелось этого: свернуться в клубочек, укрыться от мира хоть ненадолго в чужом тепле. И она, вздохнув, пододвинулась к Бену и спрятала лицо у него на груди, обняв его за талию.

— Это не намек, — пробормотала она.

— Конечно не намек, — согласился Бен, но его голос выдал напряжение. — Я же просто большой плюшевый альфа-мишка.

— Иди нафиг, Бен. Всем нужны обнимашки, — пробубнила Рей. — Даже альфам.

— Раз это бесплатно… — Бен обнял, и когда его рука легла на ее плечи, теплая, тяжелая, Рей вдруг почувствовала, что все заботы, вся тяжесть прошедшего дня превратилась в свинцовые гири, тянущие ее веки вниз. Ее тело расслабилось.

— В этот раз я закину на тебя ногу, — пробормотала Рей.

И немедленно привела свою угрозу в действие.

Она заснула первой, убаюканная чужим мерным дыханием.

***

Рей проснулась до будильника в тепле и темноте. Судя по светящемуся циферблату часов на прикроватном столике, ей оставалось лежать всего полчаса. За окнами едва-едва начало светать.

Бен мирно сопел над ее ухом. Ни он, ни она не переменили позы во сне, и теперь Рей осторожно выскользнула из-под его руки и слезла с кровати, стараясь не шуметь. Ей совсем не хотелось его будить.

Она успела умыться и начала готовить завтрак, когда сонный, зато одетый в высохшие вещи Бен появился на пороге кухни.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, усаживаясь за стол.

— Доброе! — бодро отозвалась Рей. — Как спалось?

— Я весь затек.

— Бывает. — Рей поставила перед ним кружку с кофе и добавила: — И не делай такое выражение лица. Какой есть.

— Я точно куплю тебе нормальный кофе, — пробубнил Бен. — Сегодня же.

— Заметано, — ответила Рей. — Буду ждать.

Бен хмыкнул.

Они завтракали в молчании. Рей раздумывала над мыслью, пришедшей ей в голову. Стоило ли это делать? Здравый смысл подсказывал, что нет. Что все кончится именно тем, чего Рей не хотела, и она все еще не чувствовала полного доверия к Бену… И не знала, как он отреагирует.

Поэтому Рей решила заговорить об этом как бы мимоходом, когда собирала посуду, решительно оборвав порыв Бена помочь ей.

— Ты… — начала Рей, составляя чашки и тарелки в раковину. — Можешь остаться.

— В смысле? — спросил Бен. — Где?

— Здесь. Пока ты в городе, — ответила Рей. — Можешь остаться тут, а не в мотеле. Я найду раскладушку ради такого случая.

— Ты серьезно? — Бен уставился на нее.

Рей кивнула, надеясь, что это движение не выглядит обреченным.

— Если ты сам не против.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Почему ты вдруг решила пустить меня к себе?

— Это очень запоздалое решение, потому что ты уже тут, — Рей улыбнулась, но не очень уверенно. — И я не хочу, чтобы вы с По пересекались.

— Спасибо, — ответил Бен. — Не стоило.

— Тебя нельзя оставлять без присмотра, — заметила Рей с напускной серьезностью.

Бен улыбнулся ей такой же неуверенной улыбкой, как и у нее самой.

— Ты сама сказала, что у меня развитие на тринадцать лет.

— Да, да. Сделаю всем одолжение и наймусь тебе в няньки.

— Я ценю твое самопожертвование. — Улыбка Бена стала шире, но он будто о чем-то вспомнил и торопливо зашарил по карманам. — Мне нужно съездить в мотель за вещами.

— Конечно. — Рей кивнула. — Наверное, я должна оставить тебе ключи, ведь ты вернешься раньше меня.

Бен замер.

У него было такое выражение лица, будто Рей только что предложила им обвенчаться.


End file.
